Self Harm
by Miss Mantequilla
Summary: Hermione esconde oscuros secretos en su cabeza y debajo de su colección de pulseras y sudaderas. Hermione tiene un cuaderno donde escribe sus pensamientos, su día a día; un diario en el que Draco Malfoy, un joven que conoce en el autobús, cobra mucho protagonismo. BLOQUE IV. UNIVERSO ALTERNO.
1. Capítulo Primero (BLOQUE I)

**Disclaime**r: Harry Potter es obra de J.K Rowling.

**Rated**: M.

**Pairing**: Hermione/Draco.

**Advertencia: **Esta historia cuenta experiencias reales. Tanto propias de la autora como ajenas. El tema de la autolesión, la violencia, la depresión y/o los desórdenes alimenticios en la adolescencia es algo _**real**_, y a través de esta historia pretendo comunicarle al mundo la realidad de cientos de nosotros. Si sufres algún o algunas de esas cosas, sé fuerte. Es duro, y no ves la luz, pero puedes parar, porque aunque te odies, aunque estás convencido/a de que mereces lo que te haces,** mereces ser feliz. **Pide ayuda a amigos y familiares, no creas que eres débil por hacerlo o que van a juzgarte. Y si crees que no estás preparado/a, siempre puedes hablar conmigo.

**Summary**: Hermione esconde oscuros secretos en su cabeza y debajo de su colección de pulseras y sudaderas. Hermione tiene un cuaderno donde escribe sus pensamientos, su día a día; un diario en el que Draco Malfoy, un joven que conoce en el autobús, cobra mucho protagonismo.

**Self-harm.**

_Por: Miss Mantequilla._

**BLOQUE I - De cómo el pasado también es presente. **

**Capítulo Primero.**

"Me llamo Hermione Granger y tengo diecisiete años. Vivo en Londres y estoy en mi último año de instituto. Saco buenas notas. Me gusta leer, escribir, y la música. No tengo muchos amigos. Mi relación con mi familia es medianamente buena. Como la mayoría de los adolescentes me siento totalmente incomprendida por este mundo. He aprendido demasiadas cosas siendo tan joven. Mi refugio han sido mis grupos favoritos.

Y la autolesión.

Soy Hermione Granger y tengo diecisiete años. Soy pálida y mi pelo es largo y rizado. No uso demasiado maquillaje, sólo delineador negro en los ojos. Mi ropa suele ser oscura, con calaveritas y monstruitos. Pero sobre todo, de mangas largas. Tengo infinidad de cicatrices en mis brazos. Las tapo con las mangas de las sudaderas y con pulseras. Empecé a autolesionarme cuando tenía trece años, después del divorcio de mis padres. Haber sufrido acoso escolar mermó mucho mi autoestima, y tras la ruptura del matrimonio de mis padres me vi bajo demasiada presión. Cortarme, arañarme, quemarme e incluso tirar de mi pelo han sido mi forma de lidiar con mis sentimientos, mis pensamientos y mi rencor acumulado".

Hermione borra los dos párrafos y las tres palabras entre ambos. Pese a que todas las letras han desaparecido de la pantalla, mantiene pulsada la tecla de borrar. A veces se pregunta si en algún momento podrá hacer lo mismo consigo misma. Pulsar una tecla, un botón, y hacer desaparecer toda su vida. Todo su pasado. _Toda su angustia_.

Está en la biblioteca del instituto. Le ha dicho a su madre que por ser su último año ha decidido apuntarse a un club de arte, o algo así, después de clase, hasta que llega la hora de ir a recoger a Mildred, su hermana pequeña, en el colegio y regresar a casa. Es todo mentira. Cuando el timbre anuncia el final de la jornada, Hermione se coloca los auriculares en los oídos y camina hacia la biblioteca. No está en ningún club de arte, y no tiene la intención de ir. Sólo desea escuchar su música, la que le da fuerzas para seguir con toda esta mierda.

Suele sentarse en la mesa del fondo, la que está junto al pasillo de Literatura. Ahora mismo, en clase de Literatura Universal están estudiando "Romeo y Julieta". Obra y autor le gustan, pero un sentimiento extraño le recorre el cuerpo cuando piensa en la historia de amor truncada. En las estrellas cruzadas en el firmamento. El cruel destino de la pareja. Su puro amor, su necesitada adoración que se tambalea sobre los cimientos del odio. Hermione entiende sus sentimientos. Es muy empática y sensible, así que no le cuesta en absoluto entender las razones del suicidio de Julieta. Mucho menos el de Romeo. Si ella pudiera, si le dieran un motivo más para hacerlo, también lo haría.

-Pero matarse por amor es demasiado cliché – susurra para sí misma.

Hermione es muy irónica, muy sarcástica. Pese a su situación, sabe reírse de ella. Muchas veces se ha despertado en el suelo del cuarto de baño y se ha echado a reír. Para su desgracia – o "suerte" como prefiere calificarlo ella – padece bulimia. Hermione es una adolescente de esas que apenas se relacionan con los demás. Prefiere la soledad y los libros a las palabras habladas. Desde niña ha padecido la violencia, verbal y física, y ha tenido que tragarse demasiadas cosas. Hermione no pudo ser una niña normal, porque vio y vivió cosas que ni un adulto quiere presenciar.

Son las cinco y media. La alarma en vibración de su teléfono suena sobre la mesa de madera. Pulsa la pantalla táctil y ésta se apaga. Tiene que ir a por su hermana al colegio, llevarla a casa y ayudarla con los deberes. Después le preparará la cena mientras la pequeña se asea en el baño y cuando acueste a la niña se encerrará en su habitación y esperará a escuchar a su madre regresar del trabajo. Quién sabe si logrará dormir, lleva meses sin hacerlo.

Cuando llega junto a la escuela de Mildred unas cuantas mujeres, madres seguramente, la miran de reojo. Lleva sus vaqueros negros desgastados, su sudadera azul con una calavera gigantesca vomitando flores y sus Converse negras, pintarrajeadas en las partes blancas tan características de esas zapatillas. Pese a estar algo alejadas de esas mujeres, sabe que pueden escuchar perfectamente la música destrozarle los tímpanos poco a poco. Y que no les gusta lo que escuchan. _Bring Me The Horizon_ es un grupo inglés que con sus canciones la ha ayudado a superar muchas cosas, así que se siente orgullosa de que "_Alligator Blood_" esté retumbando en su cabeza de esa forma.

No escucha el timbre de la escuela, pero no hace falta, los niños empiezan a salir. Corren hacia sus madres llevando algún dibujo, con sus pequeñas mochilas de colores rebotando en sus espaldas. Hermione no puede evitar reírse por lo bajo al recordar algo que una vez leyó en internet. "Pérdida inmediata de la dignidad al correr con mochila". Pero esas pequeñas criaturas qué van a saber de la dignidad. O de la vergüenza. Que crezcan y hagan lo que quieran.

Mildred se acerca radiante hacia ella. Se nota que son hermanas, se parecen mucho. Mismo color de cabello, mismos rizos desordenados. Lo único diferente son sus ojos. Los de Hermione son color caramelo, lo de Mildred son verdes. Un verde precioso que ha serenado muchas veces la angustia de la más mayor de las hermanas Granger. Con las manos en los bolsillos Hermione aprieta el botón del volumen de su móvil para bajarlo, dejando la voz de Oliver Sykes de fondo para poder escucharle mientras atiende a su pequeña hermana.

-Hola, Mil.

-¡Mione! ¡Hoy he aprendido a restar!

-Oh, vaya, eso es fantástico, nena.

Mildred tiene nueve años. Es una niña lista, espabilada. Por suerte siempre fue muy pequeña para darse cuenta de las cosas que ocurrían a su alrededor antes de que sus padres se separasen, y aún es pequeña para entender lo que ocurre en la vida de su madre y de su hermana. Hermione se ha llevado sus palos y los de Mildred. Es lo único de lo que no se arrepiente en la vida.

Mildred le cuenta alguna anécdota de clase. Amanda Clayton ha querido hacerse la interesante hablando de su hermano mayor, que ya va a tercero de carrera en Cambridge. Mildred dice que Amanda Clayton es una creída porque sus padres tienen dinero. Hermione le dice que no debe juzgar a las personas, que quizás la vida de Amanda no es tan maravillosa como la cuenta. Que el dinero no da la felicidad.

-Si el dinero no da la felicidad, ¿por qué tú no eres feliz cuando no tenemos dinero?

-No digas tonterías, Mil, yo soy feliz. Te tengo a ti, ¿vale? Es lo mejor para ser feliz. Tenerte como hermana pequeña.

Mildred no lo entiende, Hermione lo ve en sus ojos, pero no dice nada. La pequeña ha aprendido a no cuestionar a la más mayor. Mildred ve en Hermione muchas cosas que su hermana no parece ver. Como que es muy guapa. Muy lista. A Mildred le encantaría ser como su hermana de mayor. Igual de inteligente y guapa. Lo único que teme es tener una mirada tan triste.

Se paran en la parada de autobús y esperan tranquilamente. Hermione le explica a Mildred qué ha hecho durante el día. Más bien se lo inventa. No quiere que su hermana sepa que después de dejarla en el patio del colegio se ha subido al autobús rumbo al instituto y ha comenzado a arañarse la nuca. Tampoco quiere contarle que a la hora del almuerzo un par de chicas han comentado lo horrible que está su pelo, que se ha hartado de comida y que después lo ha vomitado todo en los baños del tercer piso. No piensa contarle que su mayor logro hoy ha sido quitar el tornillo que une la carcasa del sacapuntas con la cuchilla que afila sus lápices para poder cortarse un poco después de la clase de Educación Física. No. No puede. Son sus secretos. Sólo suyos.

El autobús llega al final de la calle. Mildred se pone la mochila a la espalda, Hermione saca el dinero para pagar los dos billetes. Se siente miserable, debajo de sus uñas hay rastros de piel. Las puertas se abren, bajan algunos pasajeros y comienza a formarse una fila para entrar en el vehículo. Mildred entra de un salto, saluda al conductor, como cada día, y corre hacia su sitio predilecto, junto a la ventana. Después de saludar y pagar el trayecto, Hermione camina por el estrecho pasillo y se coloca detrás de Mildred que se ha quedado de pie, enfurruñada.

-¿Qué pasa, Mil? ¿No te sientas?

-Hay un chico en el único sitio donde me podría sentar a mirar por la ventana.

Hermione levanta la mirada. Efectivamente. Hay un chico ocupando uno de los tantos asientos junto a la ventana.

-No importa que hoy no puedas sentarte donde a ti te gusta, Mil. Ese chico ha llegado antes que nosotras, no es de buena educación pedirle que le cedas el asiento.

-Pero es mi sitio…

-No es tu sitio, Mil, por favor. No te comportes como una niña pequeña.

Hermione se siente realmente mal por regañar a su hermana en el autobús. Siente como algunas personas las miran – sobre todo a sus pintas de chica rebelde – y cuchichean.

-No te preocupes, yo me bajo dentro de dos paradas, así que tu pequeño clon podrá sentarse aquí. Mientras tanto, espero que no os moleste compartir el asiento a mi lado.

Hermione lo mira, sorprendida. El chico es alto, puede verlo incluso estando él sentado. Es muy guapo. Tiene la piel pálida, incluso más que ella, y el cabello rubio desordenado. Detrás de unos cuántos mechones que caen sobre su frente puede distinguir una mirada gris acerada. Tiene los labios finos, y también pálidos. Viste totalmente de negro y puede distinguir que por su cuello trepa un dibujo. Parecen plumas.

-Oh, yo…

El autobús arranca y Hermione se tambalea. Mildred, al estar preparada para eso, ya se ha agarrado a una de las barras y espera a que su hermana recupere el equilibrio para seguir observando a ambos adolescentes.

-Gracias – carraspea levemente y mira a su hermana – Mil, siéntate, no quiero que te caigas. Y agradécele el detalle a…

La castaña levanta la mirada y la fija con curiosidad en el rubio. Acaba de darse cuenta de que no tiene ni idea de cómo se llama.

-Draco Malfoy.

-Hermione Granger. Ella es mi hermana pequeña, Mildred.

-Hola, Mildred.

-Hola, Draco Malfoy, gracias por dejar que me siente a tu lado y después marcharte para que pueda disfrutar del viaje a casa mirando por la ventana.

-¡Mildred!

Hermione enrojece considerablemente y le lanza una mirada enfurecida a su hermana. Draco no parece incómodo, de hecho, el saludo de Mildred le hace mucha gracia y empieza a reírse. Hermione queda totalmente fascinada por ese sonido. No es una risa como las que escucha por los pasillos del instituto, o en la calle. No es una carcajada normal. Es una risa como la suya. Triste. Vacía. _Cortada_. Pero curiosamente, puede ver, sentir, que sí le ha hecho gracia.

Cuando Draco llega a su parada se apea del asiento, se despide de las hermanas Granger con la mano y comienza caminar tranquilamente. A medida que el autobús se aleja, Hermione se da cuenta de que el joven lleva en las manos algo negro y grande. Es el estuche de una guitarra. Ese simple hecho hace que un escalofrío le recorra la espalda. No puede parar de mirarle mientras se alejan, hasta que finalmente desaparece y vuelve a mirar al frente. Mildred está donde quiere estar, mirando fijamente por la ventana. Cuenta los coches amarillos con los que se cruzan y de vez en cuando le dice a Hermione que se fije en algo que le causa gracia.

-¿Qué vamos a cenar hoy, Mione?

-No lo sé, nena. Cuando lleguemos a casa miraremos lo que hay en la cocina.

Hermione sabe perfectamente que la nevera está vacía y que en la alacena sólo queda un sobre de sopa instantánea.

**/**

_Bienvenido lector o lectora. Como has podido comprobar, si es que te ha gustado esto lo suficiente como para llegar a esta nota, esto es un universo Alterno. Gracias por sentir la curiosidad necesaria como para abrir esta historia, interesarte por ella, quererla leer. Sinceramente espero que te hay llamado la atención y que quizás desees saber algo más de Hermione y Mildred. _

_Si no es así, no importa, pero aún así, muchas gracias por pasarte :)_


	2. Capítulo Segundo (BLOQUE I)

**Disclaime**r: Harry Potter es obra de J.K Rowling.

**Rated**: M.

**Pairing**: Hermione/Draco.

**Advertencia:**Esta historia cuenta experiencias reales. Tanto propias de la autora como ajenas. El tema de la autolesión, la violencia, la depresión y/o los desórdenes alimenticios en la adolescencia es algo _**real**_, y a través de esta historia pretendo comunicarle al mundo la realidad de cientos de nosotros. Si sufres algún o algunas de esas cosas, sé fuerte. Es duro, y no ves la luz, pero puedes parar, porque aunque te odies, aunque estás convencido/a de que mereces lo que te haces, **mereces ser feliz. **Pide ayuda a amigos y familiares, no creas que eres débil por hacerlo o que van a juzgarte. Y si crees que no estás preparado/a, siempre puedes hablar conmigo.

**Summary**: Hermione esconde oscuros secretos en su cabeza y debajo de su colección de pulseras y sudaderas. Hermione tiene un cuaderno donde escribe sus pensamientos, su día a día; un diario en el que Draco Malfoy, un joven que conoce en el autobús, cobra mucho protagonismo.

**Self-harm.**

_Por: Miss Mantequilla._

**BLOQUE I - De cómo el pasado también es presente.**

**Capítulo Segundo.**

"_Mildred está en la cama, la acosté hace unas horas. Mamá tendría que haber llegado hace dos horas. No tengo ni puta idea de donde está y empiezo a angustiarme. Para colmo no encuentro la cuchilla del sacapuntas que saqué esta mañana. Lo que si he encontrado es una caja de cerillas olvidada en el armario, debajo de un montón de medias de colores rotas. La mayoría están usadas, pero las otras trece que había intactas me han podido servir. _

_Debería tener más cuidado a la hora de esconder las cosas que empleo. No puedo permitirme comprarme tantísimos sacapuntas, no es normal que compre tantos, mamá podría empezar a sospechar. Aunque con su ritmo de vida, seguramente sea imposible. _

_He perdido dos kilos y medio desde la última vez que me pesé, la semana pasada. Es genial. Quiero decir… Después del atracón que me he dado hoy en el almuerzo y todo el jaleo que armé en el baño del instituto para no dejarlo todo hecho un desastre, es fantástico. Esta semana tengo que ayunar. Toda la semana. O al menos comer lo menos posible. _

_A veces pienso en por qué estoy haciendo todo esto. Pero es que no me puedo imaginar haciendo otra cosa. No sé – o no recuerdo – lo que es ser feliz. Hace demasiado tiempo que no lloro realmente, como dicen que se tiene que hacer. Parece que vomitar todo lo que como y sangrar son el único método que tengo para desaho"_

Hermione deja de escribir. Acaba de escuchar la puerta de entrada abrirse. Cierra su cuaderno, el de las tapas pintarrajeadas con los nombres de sus grupos favoritos y lo mete debajo de su almohada a toda velocidad mientras apaga la lamparita sobre su mesilla. Escucha los pasos de su madre por el pasillo. Hermione frunce el ceño. Son pasos vacilantes, su madre parece estar tambaleándose.

La castaña se espera lo peor y comienza a levantarse despacio de la cama. Su pijama es simplemente una camiseta negra de manga corta que deja ver todas sus cicatrices. Las de los brazos. Las de los muslos. Su cuarto es el único lugar donde se permite no taparlas. Es su refugio. Donde los cortes y las cicatrices son algo totalmente normal. Ha dejado de mirarse en el espejo. Ha llegado a estar más delgada de lo que está ahora, pero en su reflejo se ve enorme. El espejo tiene una manta sobre él, colocada casi de forma casual. Como si el espejo no existiese realmente.

Hermione se pone alerta. Acaba de escuchar una puerta abrirse con violencia. Agarra una bata olvidada y se la coloca. Asía el pomo de la puerta con fuerza y espera, no quiere salir si no le dan los motivos necesarios.

-¿Mione?

Es la voz de Mildred. Hermione se pone tensa. No sabe en qué estado está su madre, no puede arriesgarse. No quiere creer que esto está pasando otra vez.

-No, no soy Mione. Soy tu madre. ¿Qué te crees? ¿Qué tu madre no viene a verte por las noches? ¿Es eso? ¿Mione es tu madre ahora, niña?

Hermione puede probar el sabor del alcohol en las palabras de su madre. Abre la puerta de un tirón y sale al pasillo. Jane, su madre, ha dejado la puerta del apartamento abierta. El frío entra con fuerza. Mildred se levanta, quiere saber qué está ocurriendo.

-Mamá, déjalo. ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?

Hermione odia comportarse como una madre con _su madre_, pero parece que Jane no le deja otra opción. Es la primera vez que la mujer entra y despierta a Mildred de esta forma. Las demás veces su hija mayor ha sido víctima de su furia alcoholizada o Hermione ha logrado pararla antes de que hiciera alguna tontería.

-¿Y tú? ¿Quién te crees que eres? – Jane se acerca vacilante a su hija mayor – No eres más que una niñata que se las da de mujer. ¿Tú que vas a saber de la vida? ¿Qué vas a saber de los problemas?

Hermione no se inmuta. Su madre la ha herido demasiadas veces en su orgullo, en su mente. No piensa darle la satisfacción de ver que sus palabras la hieren.

-Nena, acuéstate – le dice a Mildred – Es tarde.

-Eso, nena, acuéstate. Metete en la cama. Perdona por haberte despertado, nena, soy una mala madre, nena.

Hermione agradece que su madre no haya parado de mirarla fijamente mientras suelta esas palabras. También agradece que Mildred sea demasiado pequeña para darse cuenta de lo que está ocurriendo. Mildred mira a su hermana, que asiente, y cierra la puerta detrás de sí. Hermione puede escuchar a su hermana meterse en la cama gracias al ruido que hace su colchón al hundirse. Fija su mirada en los ojos de su madre.

-¿Te sientes orgullosa?

-No me vengas con esas, Hermione.

-Has despertado a Mil. Estás totalmente borracha. No sólo tú tienes problemas, mamá.

-Sólo me he tomado unas copas con un amigo.

-Ya. ¿Y era necesario despertar a Mildred y hablarle de esa forma?

Jane parece realmente arrepentida. Se quita los zapatos con sus propios pies y queda a la altura de su hija. Hermione y su madre no se parecen. Jane tiene los ojos marrón oscuro y su cabello corto es de un rubio ceniciento. Está delgada pero Hermione nunca la ha visto más gorda que ahora.

-Lo siento. Sólo quería ver cómo está, como siempre. Pero he debido de abrir la puerta demasiado fuerte y la he despertado. Cuando ha pensado que eras tú… No sé…

-Te has acordado de papá.

Se produce un incómodo silencio. El tema de su padre es algo que no suele salir en demasiadas conversaciones. De hecho, parece que Hermione y Mildred han aparecido en el útero de Jane por obra y gracia del Espíritu Santo, debido a que su padre jamás es nombrado. Como si ese hombre no existiese. A veces a Hermione le gustaría que su padre jamás hubiese existido. Les habría ahorrado toda esta mierda a ella y a su madre.

-Sí.

-Mira, mamá… Da igual que salgas por ahí con quien te dé la gana, pero controla un poco, ¿vale? No es plan de despertar a todo el bloque cuando vuelves.

-Lo sé. Ve a acostarte. Buenas noches.

Jane se empieza a dar la vuelta para dirigirse a la cama cuando algo llama su atención.

-¿Estás sangrando?

Hermione mira hacia abajo. De uno de sus dedos se desliza un fino hilo de sangre que gotea y comienza a manchar el suelo. Uno de sus cortes, o quizás una de las quemaduras que se ha hecho con las cerillas, se ha abierto.

-Es tinta.

-Tinta.

Sabe que su madre está borracha, pero que sigue sin ser una estúpida. No puede permitirse el que su madre vea los cortes ni las cicatrices. Si lo hace, por muy borracha que esté, armará un escándalo, y las dos de la madrugada no es una buena hora para armar un escándalo. Y menos estando borracha.

-Sí, tinta. Es para el club de arte, ya sabes, tenemos que hacer un dibujo con tinta y lo estaba acabando cuando has llegado. Cuando has entrado me he asustado y la tinta me ha salpicado el dedo.

Jane mira fijamente el dedo de su hija. El líquido se acumula en la punta de su uña y finalmente cae por su propio peso. Tinta.

-Está bien, nena. Buenas noches. Antes de acostarte lávate las manos.

-Lo haré.

Hermione observa a su madre cerrar la puerta de su cuarto justo en frente del suyo. No va a lavarse las manos, obviamente. Regresa a su cueva. Su cuarto plagado de pósters y fotos de sus grupos favoritos. Tiene un montón de peluches, ropa, libros y discos diseminados por la mesa y el suelo. Hay un jarrón junto a la ventana. Está lleno de agua pero no hay ninguna flor en su interior. No sabe por qué tiene la costumbre de llenarlo de agua pese a que no es necesario.

-Quizás sea para hidratar tu vida.

Hermione se ríe de su propio chiste. Su vida no se puede hidratar. Su vida está muerta desde hace demasiado tiempo.

**/**

-Así que la Señorita Lowstrop le ha mandado al despacho del director.

-Vaya.

-Es que había dicho una palabra muy fea.

Mildred se escandaliza con sólo recordar el taco que ha dicho uno de sus compañeros de clase hoy y el lío que se ha armado en clase por todo el asunto. Hermione ha querido picarla un poco y ha insistido para que la repita, pero Mildred es demasiado vergonzosa y no es capaz ni de darle alguna pista de lo que era. La inocencia de Mildred le causa mucha gracia.

El autobús se para frente a ellas y suben. Casi como si un imán arrastrase sus ojos, su mirada se ve dirigida hacia el lugar donde ayer estaba sentado el chico rubio. Y ahí está. Tiene una sonrisa ladeada que le da a entender que la ha visto. Hermione se toma esa sonrisa como una especie de saludo, así que se la devuelve mientras camina por el pasillo central, seguida por Mildred.

-¡Hola, Draco!

-Hola, Mildred.

La pequeña se sienta en el asiento junto al chico rubio, parece que le ha caído bastante bien. Mildred procede a contarle lo que ha ocurrido hoy en clase. Parece que su propósito de hoy es escandalizar a la gente educada. Hermione rueda los ojos.

-Mil, a Draco no le interesa eso.

-No te preocupes, no es ninguna molestia.

Hermione abre la boca para replicar algo sarcástico mientras saca su teléfono móvil del bolsillo de su sudadera, cuando el autobús arranca y, con horror, ve cómo la clavija de sus auriculares se desprende de su lugar de conexión con el aparato que comienza a volar a través del aire. Es más, no sólo puede observar cómo su preciada pertenencia está a punto de chocar contra el suelo, si no que "_A match into water_" de _Pierce The Veil_ suena bastante alto a través del altavoz.

Pero el móvil no se estrella contra el suelo. Draco, a la velocidad de algo similar a la luz, ha adelantado su brazo y casi todo su cuerpo, pasando delante de las dos hermanas Granger y ha logrado parar el teléfono. Es casi un milagro. Si no fuera porque Vic Fuentes está cantando se podría escuchar algo así como una voz celestial acompañada de trompetas siendo tocadas por una horda de preciosos querubines.

-¿Te gusta _Pierce The Veil_?

Hermione apenas logra reaccionar. Asiente tímidamente mientras recibe su teléfono de vuelta. Conecta de nuevo la clavija de los auriculares pero pausa la música. De repente, se siente cohibida.

-Mucho.

-Es genial, mi banda y yo hacemos algunos covers de sus canciones.

-Tu banda…

-Sí, toco la guitarra.

Y le señala el enorme estuche negro entre sus piernas, con la evidente forma de una guitarra. Hermione se siente como una auténtica gilipollas. Y no sabe ni por qué.

-Eso es… Fantástico.

-¿Te gustaría venir a alguno de nuestros conciertos?

-¿Qué…?

-Toma – Draco saca de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón un papel doblado unas seis veces y se lo entrega a la castaña – Este es uno de los carteles que vamos a pegar por la ciudad. Por si te apetece venir.

Hermione despliega el folleto. Ahí, sobre un fondo magenta, aparece Draco en el centro, con una camiseta de tirantes, abierta por los lados, revelando que en su costado izquierdo tiene tatuadas un montón de calaveras y dragones. También puede ver que subiendo por su hombro y hasta su cuello tiene tatuadas un montón de plumas. Curiosamente, le parece de los tatuajes más hermosos que ha visto en toda su vida. Junto a Draco están los demás componentes de la banda, otros cuatro chicos, con el mismo estilo a la hora de vestir. Todos tienen una pose segura y el rostro serio, menos un chico de piel oscura que sonríe guiñando un ojo. Curiosamente, Hermione tiene la sensación de que ese chico ha decidido que el fondo del cartel debía de ser magenta.

-Ese es Blaise, toca la batería. Él decidió que el cartel debía de tener ese color tan gay.

No hay odio ni molestia en la voz del chico. Algo de sarcasmo quizás.

-Me lo imaginaba.

Sonríen un poco. Hermione vuelve a bajar la mirada hacia el cartel. Sobre las cabezas de los miembros del grupo hay una palabra escrita. "_Death Eaters_". Más abajo pone la fecha, hora y lugar del concierto. Es éste sábado, a las ocho de la tarde en un pub cerca de Picadilly Circus. Duda. No tiene nada que hacer éste fin de semana, ir a la biblioteca todos los días después de clase hace que adelante mucho trabajo y las horas muertas se las pasa metida en la cama o cuidando de Mildred.

-No sé si podré ir, aunque me encantaría. Aquí pone que vais a hacer un tributo a _Sleeping With Sirens_, _Chelsea Grin _y… ¡Vais a hacer un tributo a _Bring Me The Horizon_! ¡Eso es…! ¡Es fabuloso!

-¿Te gustan? Son mi banda preferida.

Hermione siente deseos de decirle que Oliver Sykes y su banda representan prácticamente su vida. Que muchas veces piensa en dejar de hacerse mierda el cuerpo gracias a sus canciones. Siente ganas de decirle que tiene tatuado en la nuca un elemento de todas las portadas de sus discos. Siente ganas de decirle que a veces recurre a su música para olvidarse de todo. Y que siempre logra olvidarse hasta de su nombre con sólo escucharlos.

-A Mione le gusta mucho ese grupo. Lo escucha mucho.

-¿Ah, sí? Entonces, ¿le das permiso a tu hermana para asistir al concierto de mi banda este fin de semana?

Mildred parece pensárselo, como si realmente Hermione necesitase su permiso para salir. De repente la mayor se da cuenta de que tiene tan poca vida social y pasa tanto tiempo con su hermana, que si ésta no le dice que sí puede ir, no se sentiría capaz de dejarla en casa.

-Sí. Sería genial para Mione. Así que puedes ir.

Draco se ríe por lo bajo, con esa misma carcajada baja, ronca, triste y dolida pero sincera que ayer. Se miran fijamente. Hermione y Draco se observan y Hermione de repente siente ganas de ir al concierto de los _Death Eaters_ éste sábado y escuchar buena música. Tiene ganas de hacer algo diferente. De seguir adelante con su vida. O al menos intentarlo.

**/**

"_Todo esto me parece surrealista. ¿Desde cuando de repente llega alguien a tu vida y en exactamente cinco minutos te resulta tan perfecto? No debería pensar tanto en eso, después de todo, la felicidad no me ha durado nunca más de tres días."_

Hermione cierra su diario y lo esconde en el sitio de siempre, debajo del cochón. Se siente bien, y a la vez miserable. Mildred está haciendo los deberes en su habitación, la puede escuchar leyendo los enunciados en voz alta. Su madre no trabajará este fin de semana, es una suerte, así que podrá ir al concierto. Aunque no está segura de si está preparada. Todo la asusta.

**/**

_Bueno, la verdad es que no tenía pensado subir este capítulo hasta la semana siguiente, pero estaba demasiado impaciente :'D_

_Lo estoy adelantando bastante, así que creo que podré actualizar una vez a la semana o incluso DOS veces a la semana, todo depende de la aceptación que tenga la historia :3_

_Quería comentar que las canciones y posibles letras que coloque existen realmente y siempre que las mencione irán acompañadas del nombre del grupo que las interpreta. Cada grupo mencionado (y os daréis cuenta de que se van a repetir mucho cinco de ellos) existen y el valor que Hermione les da es el que yo misma les doy, así como muchísimas más personas que he tenido el placer de conocer. No pretendo con esto imponer mis gustos musicales y no es para nada necesarios escucharlos para poder avanzar en la historia a lo largo del fic, simplemente quería que mis bandas preferidas estuviesen presentes en esta historia, como en todos los aspectos de mi vida :')_

_Muchas gracias a_ **Karim MG, Kimi Alexa Infinity, Lily Dangerous Black, Zuruck **_y_ **xiomara4**_ por poner la historia entre sus favoritos_. _También a quiénes la han colocado en alertas: _**Ezbhy23, Karim MG, Lily Dangerous Black, StarlightBlue26, Zuruck, adrmil, estoy en wonderland** _y_ **xiomara4.**_ Gracias a_ **Xiomara, adrmil, Lily Dangerous Black **y **Kimi Alexa Infinity** _por los review, espero que este capítulo guste lo suficiente como para que puedan volver a comentar n_n A medida que avance la historia iré contestando sus comentarios :D_

_See ya! Miss Mantequilla._


	3. Capítulo Tercero (BLOQUE I)

**Disclaime**r: Harry Potter es obra de J.K Rowling.

**Rated**: M.

**Pairing**: Hermione/Draco.

**Advertencia:**Esta historia cuenta experiencias reales. Tanto propias de la autora como ajenas. El tema de la autolesión, la violencia, la depresión y/o los desórdenes alimenticios en la adolescencia es algo _**real**_, y a través de esta historia pretendo comunicarle al mundo la realidad de cientos de nosotros. Si sufres algún o algunas de esas cosas, sé fuerte. Es duro, y no ves la luz, pero puedes parar, porque aunque te odies, aunque estás convencido/a de que mereces lo que te haces,**mereces ser feliz.**Pide ayuda a amigos y familiares, no creas que eres débil por hacerlo o que van a juzgarte. Y si crees que no estás preparado/a, siempre puedes hablar conmigo.

**Summary**: Hermione esconde oscuros secretos en su cabeza y debajo de su colección de pulseras y sudaderas. Hermione tiene un cuaderno donde escribe sus pensamientos, su día a día; un diario en el que Draco Malfoy, un joven que conoce en el autobús, cobra mucho protagonismo.

**Self-harm.**

_Por: Miss Mantequilla._

**BLOQUE I - De cómo el pasado también es presente.**

**Capítulo Tercero.**

Realmente, ¿piensa ir? ¿En serio? Dios… Ella no está preparada para eso. Para hacer vida social. O sea… Joder, en el instituto habla con unas dos personas. No tiene amistades verdaderas. Nadie en quien confiar. Así que, ¿por qué ahora se permitiría confiar en él? No lo conoce de absolutamente nada… Sólo sabe que se baja dos paradas después de la parada donde Mil y ella se suben. Sólo sabe que toca la guitarra, tiene un grupo y que su gusto musical es el mismo que el suyo.

-Todo da asco…

-¿Tú? Si, es verdad, das bastante grima.

Hermione levanta la cabeza pasivamente, sabe de sobra a quién se va a encontrar.

-Mírala, tiene pinta de no haberse duchado en tres días.

-Eres asquerosa.

Hermione fija sus ojos en el grupo de chicas frente a su mesa. La hora del almuerzo suele ser un asco. Primero porque la comida no tiene buena pinta. Segundo porque siempre tiene que recibir la bronca de la cocinera porque no coge casi nada de comida. Tercero porque tiene que estar por lo menos media hora frente a su bandeja antes de salir. Y cuarto, pero no por ello menos importante, por Stacy.

Stacy es una chica guapa. Rubia, alta, delgada, popular y todas esas cosas que hacen que los chicos piensen con el pene. Y Stacy lo sabe, lo disfruta y hace todo lo posible por provocarlo.

-¿Por qué no te vas a cortar durante un rato?

-Oh, Stacy, eres súper graciosa.

-Lo sé, lo sé.

Hermione rueda los ojos mentalmente. Sus palabras la hieren menos que hace unos años, pero siguen doliendo. Sabe perfectamente lo que hacer en cuanto se cansen de molestarla y destrozarla.

Hermione se levanta con fuerza, no está dispuesta a tener la perfección de Stacy delante de ella durante más tiempo. Coge la bandeja con las manos temblorosas y comienza a caminar. Para su desgracia, no ve cómo una de las amigas de Stacy adelanta su pie para colocarlo en medio de su camino. Es inevitable. Los pies de Hermione chocan contra el tacón de la chica y la gravedad hace el resto. Es así como Hermione se encuentra en medio del comedor, en el suelo, rodeada de comida. Y de muchas risas.

Hermione se levanta todo lo dignamente que puede, recoge sus cosas y se va corriendo. Las risas la persiguen incluso después de dejar atrás el instituto. No está de humor para seguir asistiendo a clase, así que se aleja poco a poco del centro hasta que de repente, aparece frente a ella una tienda. De comestibles. Sabe que no tiene que hacerlo, porque ayer mismo se prometió que no lo haría, pero algo la empuja a hacerlo. Y va. Las puertas automáticas le dejan paso y pierde el control de todo su cuerpo. Introduce en la cesta de la compra – que ni se ha dado cuenta que ha cogido – un montón de barritas de chocolate, bebidas, zumos, pasteles, patatas y gominolas. No ve, simplemente quiere comer. Está muerta de hambre.

Se sienta en un parque público, escondida entre la vegetación y empieza a comer. Se siente totalmente miserable. Pero tampoco es capaz de parar o de pensar en lo que hace. Siente que tiene que comer. Siente que la comida va a llenar el vacío en el interior de su pecho. Como si la comida fuese su mejor amiga. A su lado empieza a crecer una montaña de envoltorios de aluminio y su ropa empieza a llenarse de migas. No le importa nada más que el sabor de la comida en su boca y tampoco le importa el no haber podido respirar durante tres agónicos segundos al atragantarse con la comida.

-_Muy bien, Hermione. ¿Te sientes orgullosa? Mírate, eres una fracasada. No has aguantado ni veinticuatro horas y ya te estás cebando como la cerda que eres. Te gusta estar gorda, ¿verdad? ¿Disfrutas? Seguro que si…_

La voz en el interior de su cabeza se hace presente. Quiere controlarla, sabe que lo que le pasa no es normal, pero es demasiado débil. Se siente demasiado insignificante frente a esa voz. Mira horrorizada el espectáculo que ha armado en el parque y siente asco de sí misma.

Se levanta cohibida, recoge todo el estropicio y lo tira en la primera papelera que encuentra. Necesita vomitar, siente la comida subir por su esófago. Casi con alegría puede distinguir unos servicios públicos. No le importa empujar a la mujer que está en su camino con su pequeña hija, sólo le importa dejar de escuchar la voz en el interior de su cabeza.

Abre la puerta del baño y la cierra con pestillo. El inodoro no tiene tapa, así que se tira casi en plancha hacia el borde. Por un segundo espera abrirse la cabeza contra la porcelana. No ocurre.

Se mete los dedos en la boca, hasta la campanilla. Las primeras veces se arañaba el paladar y tardaba mucho más en conseguir provocarse algo más que torpes arcadas. Ahora sus dedos saben a dónde dirigirse sin ningún problema e incluso a veces no necesita llegar hasta el fondo para que la comida salga. Su propio cuerpo rechaza la comida.

Toda la comida sale por su boca. No ha digerido absolutamente nada y puede comprobar que apenas ha masticado algunos trozos. El vómito ni si quiera huele a vómito. Sólo a naranjada, zumo de manzana, patatas con sabor a bacon y mucho chocolate. Le da más asco pensar que ha comido que el ver lo que está viendo.

Comienza a escupir en el inodoro para deshacerse de la sensación de que va a volver a vomitar aunque ya no le queda nada más en el cuerpo.

-_Eres una fracasada. Das pena. Huyes de clase porque toda esa gente te recuerda lo inferior que eres. Comes como una cerda y luego lo vomitas. ¿Qué esperas de todo esto? ¿Morirte? ¿Quieres morirte? Pues a qué esperas. Muérete. Muérete de una puta vez._

Con los dedos temblorosos abre uno de los bolsillos de su bolso de clase. Saca un paquete de pañuelos con olor a menta y se seca los labios. Su cabeza sigue llena de imágenes grotescas de su horrible cuerpo. Y sus brazos comienzan a hormiguear. Desesperada se sube las mangas y deja su piel al descubierto. Las quemaduras de anoche no se han curado, si se corta demasiado cerca podrían infectarse y tendría que ir al médico. No puede permitir eso. Así que simplemente se levanta y se desabrocha el cinturón. Está tan delgada que no necesita desabrocharse el pantalón para quitárselo, éste cae por su propio peso hasta el suelo y se arremolina alrededor de sus tobillos.

Saca de la mochila un sacapuntas y unas tijeras, coloca la punta de una de las hojas en el tornillo del sacapuntas y lo hace girar sobre sí mismo hasta que la unión entre carcasa y cuchilla se deshace. Coge la cuchilla con los dedos temblorosos y mirando hacia arriba la dirige hacia su muslo. No mira nunca cómo se abre la piel durante el primer corte. La sangre no le causa náuseas y tampoco tiene miedo. Simplemente prefiere pensar que no lo está haciendo, aunque sabe que lo hace.

Siente la hoja rasgarle la piel. La cuchilla es pequeña, es mucho más efectiva en las muñecas, pero no tiene otra cosa. Así que aprieta un poco más la cuchilla entre su pulgar y su índice y hace algo más de presión. Siente la piel abrirse, el dolor, la punzada y la sangre empieza a brotar. Baja la mirada. Sabe que necesita mínimo otros siete para tranquilizarse. Ésta vez mira. Observa su mano hacerle otros diez cortes, más pequeños y con diferentes direcciones a través de su pierna.

Consigue tranquilizarse por fin. Respira profundamente y empieza a sentir las lágrimas en sus ojos. En su mente empieza a sonar la letra de "_Blessed with a curse_" de _Bring Me The Horizon_ y aguantando el llanto, empieza a soltar algunas palabras sueltas.

-"Ever since this began, I was blessed with a curse…" – respira con fuerza. La cuchilla resbala de entre sus dedos y se estrella contra el asqueroso suelo de baldosas – "And for better or for wors I was born into a hearse…".

Se le atragantan las palabras, el aire no pasa, y simplemente se deja caer. Aún tiene los pantalones bajados y todavía está sangrando, pero no le importa. Parece que todo en su mente está roto, igual que en su cuerpo. Llora. Y hacía años que no lloraba. Se desahoga como puede con los cortes y la bulimia, pero parece que ya no es suficiente. Parece que ahora hasta tiene que vomitar por los ojos para estar tranquila.

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que salió del instituto, pero algo le dice que debería regresar antes de que se le haga más tarde. Se levanta y saca una bolsita de su mochila. Siempre trae consigo una especie de botiquín de emergencias. Tiene desinfectante, gasas, vendas, esparadrapo y tiritas. A veces le gustaría poder usar todo eso con su alma. Pero ya no sabe qué hacer.

Con un algodón y desinfectante se limpia las heridas, después coge una gasa y la sujeta con esparadrapo. Sabe que en cuánto empiece a andar las heridas van a sangrar y le van a doler, pero sabe que va a aguantar. Lo lleva haciendo desde que empezó a cortarse los muslos, a la edad de quince años.

Mira la hora en su móvil, son las cinco menos cuarto. Perfecto. No sabe muy bien donde está y no sabe cuánto tardará en llegar al colegio de Mildred, así que es mejor que se ponga en marcha ahora. Recoge sus utensilios y sale del servicio público sin mirar atrás. Como si nada hubiese pasado. Como si ahí dentro no hubiese dejado parte de ella misma.

**/**

-Hey, ¿sigue en pie lo de este fin de semana?

-Um… Claro…

-Oye, si no te apetece, o te incomoda, puedo entenderlo.

-Oye, no es por ti. Y si, me apetece, debe de ser genial. Pero no tengo con quien ir… No conozco a nadie… Y tampoco quiero ser una molestia.

-¿Molestia? - Draco alza una de sus rubias cejas con semblante crispado – No entiendo por qué ibas a ser una molestia, aunque sí entiendo el hecho de que te dé vergüenza ir sola. Escucha, si quieres podemos quedar antes de ir al concierto. Así te presento a mis amigos y no te sientes mal. Te encantarán.

-¿Por qué? ¿Insistes a todo el mundo para que vayan a tus conciertos? ¿Es eso?

-Perdona… No pretendía incomodarte, Mione.

-No me llames así. Sólo Mildred puede.

Mildred mira fijamente a su hermana, sin entender nada. Draco parece sumamente cohibido. Hermione no soporta más el dolor en su muslo, parece que el corte más grande es más profundo de lo que esperaba.

-Perdona… Mira, Draco, eres muy simpático y agradezco infinitamente que quieras salir conmigo, como amigos, quiero decir. Pero no estoy acostumbrada a socializar con la gente.

El autobús se para. Es la parada de Draco. Pero el chico no se levanta y baja del transporte.

-Es tu parada, Draco.

Se queda ahí. No quiere dejar las cosas así, quiere solucionar las cosas con esa tía. No sabe por qué Hermione le parece tan sumamente llamativa. Quizás porque le recuerda a su hermana mayor.

Hannah murió hace un par de años. Sobredosis. Siempre estaba triste. Estaba delgadísima. Primero pensaron que tenía anorexia y que se autolesionaba. Después descubrieron que a medida que desaparecía dinero y diversos objetos valiosos ella empeoraba. Empezó a tener amistades raras y desaparecía varias veces al mes. Cuando regresaba solía estar hecha mierda. O eufórica. Aún así, siempre trató bien a Draco. Siempre lo cuidaba y lo alejaba de toda la mierda que provocaba su adicción a la heroína.

Una de las últimas veces que la vio ella había discutido con sus padres. Querían mandarla a un centro de desintoxicación, pero Hannah se negaba en rotundo. Le dijo a Draco que se marchaba lejos, a vivir una nueva vida con su novio, James, el tío que la había metido en todo ese mundo asqueroso. Draco trató de disuadirla, por aquel entonces contaba con tan sólo diecinueve años pero era más fuerte que su hermana, que, obviamente, era más un cadáver que un cuerpo normal. Consiguió inmovilizarla y meterla en el coche de sus padres. Tardaron cuarentaicinco minutos en llevarla a la clínica. La ingresaron pero dos días después consiguió fugarse.

Se presentó en casa en medio de la noche, vestida con el raído camisón del hospital. Estaba en pleno síndrome de abstinencia. Necesitaba meterse lo que fuera y no tenía dinero para pagarse la droga. James la esperaba fuera, en la camioneta donde a los trece años empezó a fumar porros con sus colegas.

Hannah se llevó el joyero de su madre y desapareció entre la lluvia. Draco observó desde la ventana de su cuarto cómo los faros rojos se hacían cada vez más pequeños hasta que finalmente desaparecieron. Al día siguiente les llamaron desde el hospital para decirles que habían encontrado a la joven inconsciente en un parque público, rodeada de agujas y jeringuillas. Al parecer, las joyas de su madre le dieron suficiente para comprarse algo más de diez gramos de heroína. Se metió todo de golpe. Además de eso encontraron restos de cocaína y algo de María. Hannah no había controlado como las demás veces. A las cuatro horas de ser ingresada su corazón dejó de latir. Y Hannah jamás regresó.

Draco tiene miedo de que a Hermione, esa chica tan pequeña, tan pálida, tan maternal con Mildred, le esté pasando lo mismo que a su hermana, y siente que tiene que hacer por ella lo que no logró hacer por su hermana. Su hermana muerta.

-Os acompaño a casa.

-No es necesario.

-Creo que si quiero que vayas a mi concierto tendré que ganarme tu confianza. Y hablar durante diez minutos en el autobús sería demasiado lento, así que voy a acelerar el proceso.

-No sabes lo que dices.

-Es posible.

Y Draco sonríe de lado. Hermione, sin saber por qué, siente la necesidad de devolverle la sonrisa. Esto se le está yendo de las manos.

**/**

_¡Holi! ¿Qué tal? Espero que el capítulo, bastante crudo, no haya sido demasiado horrible D: Y también espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews, ha sido un placer ver que la historia esta siendo aceptada :3_

_Muchas gracias a _**Melanie Lestrange, Kimi Alexa Infinity, Lily Dangerous Black **_y especialmente a_ **xiomara4 **_que ayer cumplió años :3 ¡Muchas felicidades guapa!_

_Un besito, Miss Mantequilla_


	4. Capítulo Cuarto (BLOQUE I)

**Disclaime**r: Harry Potter es obra de J.K Rowling.

**Rated**: M.

**Pairing**: Hermione/Draco.

**Advertencia:**Esta historia cuenta experiencias reales. Tanto propias de la autora como ajenas. El tema de la autolesión, la violencia, la depresión y/o los desórdenes alimenticios en la adolescencia es algo _**real**_, y a través de esta historia pretendo comunicarle al mundo la realidad de cientos de nosotros. Si sufres algún o algunas de esas cosas, sé fuerte. Es duro, y no ves la luz, pero puedes parar, porque aunque te odies, aunque estás convencido/a de que mereces lo que te haces,**mereces ser feliz.**Pide ayuda a amigos y familiares, no creas que eres débil por hacerlo o que van a juzgarte. Y si crees que no estás preparado/a, siempre puedes hablar conmigo.

**Summary**: Hermione esconde oscuros secretos en su cabeza y debajo de su colección de pulseras y sudaderas. Hermione tiene un cuaderno donde escribe sus pensamientos, su día a día; un diario en el que Draco Malfoy, un joven que conoce en el autobús, cobra mucho protagonismo.

**Self-harm.**

_Por: Miss Mantequilla._

**BLOQUE I - De cómo el pasado también es presente.**

**Capítulo Cuarto.**

"_No sé muy bien cómo he conseguido aguantar todos estos días con la pierna en este estado. Va a ser una cicatriz gigantesca, y es posible que necesite puntos. No sé muy bien qué decir, o qué hacer. _

_Mamá no ha vuelto a beber, y tampoco ha vuelto a salir. Parece que de repente somos una familia normal. Mildred sigue bien con el colegio, mamá cocina y yo sigo teniendo una vida de mierda._

_Me he vuelto a encontrar con Draco. Después de acompañarnos hasta casa el otro día parece que la relación con él se ha estrechado. Mildred está encantada con la idea de que voy a ir a su concierto. Está más emocionada que yo, y eso que ella no va a ir. He pensado durante un tiempo en declinar la oferta y dejar de coger ese autobús para no tener que volver a verle, pero siempre que me lo he planteado la imagen de sus ojos grises ha venido a mi mente. Así que voy a ir. De hecho, en media hora Draco estará abajo, esperándome para ir juntos._"

Hermione no sabe muy bien qué ponerse para la ocasión. Le gustaría resultar atractiva, pero sabe que no se va a sentir de esa forma y que además no puede llevar pantalones cortos o camisetas de tirantes. Todo es un asco.

Opta por sus vaqueros preferidos, unos negros con montones de agujeros, su camiseta de _Falling In Reverse_ y su chaqueta negra. Las Converse en los pies, como siempre y algo de delineador en los ojos. Su pelo es incontrolable, así que, como puede, lo desenreda y alisa un poco. El resultado no está nada mal, pero estamos hablando de Hermione Jane Granger, así que ella se ve horrorosa.

Al mirar el reloj ve que tendría que haber bajado hace un rato. Horrorizada, coge su móvil, se despide de su madre y su hermana y sale corriendo hacia la calle. Draco la espera tranquilamente, apoyado contra un coche. A su lado hay una chica morena con cara molesta.

-Hola, nena.

Desde que empezaron a tener algo más de confianza, Draco la llama "nena". A Hermione nunca le ha hecho demasiada gracia esa palabra, pero cuando él la dice le suena maravillosa. Así que no le ha dicho que no lo haga. Simplemente disfruta de ello.

-Hola...

-Ella es Pansy, es una amiga.

-Hey.

Pansy sonríe un poco y le da dos besos. Hermione no está acostumbrada a eso. Primero porque es británica y los británicos suelen darse la mano para saludar. Segundo porque es una antisocial. Pero Pansy parece ser de otro lado. De otra dimensión. O en su defecto, de otro país. Pero le parece muy descortés preguntarle, así que no dice nada.

-Subid al coche, tenemos que montar todavía un montón de cosas en el escenario y no me quiero ni imaginar lo que estará haciendo el imbécil de Blaise.

Pansy se sube en el lado del conductor. Su pelo es corto y negro, suave y brillante. A Hermione no le extrañaría en absoluto que en ese preciso momento ella se incline hacia él y sus labios se junten en un beso tierno y casto. Pero nada de eso ocurre. Todos se sientan, acomodan y abrochan los cinturones. La morena conduce con fluidez, sin ningún problema. Ha puesto música, Hermione reconoce a los _Red Hot Chili Peppers_, y deja que las antiguas canciones la lleven a otro lugar. A su padre le gusta ese grupo. Le gustaría saber qué estará haciendo ahora.

-Parece mentira que te hayas acostumbrado tan bien a esto de conducir por la izquierda.

Pansy se ríe. Es una risa queda, alegre, aguda, femenina. Hermione no sabría cómo describir su propia risa. No se ríe demasiado. Le da vergüenza. Además de que no tiene demasiados motivos para reírse. Vaya una fracasada…

-¿No eres de aquí, Pansy?

La morena la mira a través del espejo retrovisor y sonríe. Sus gafas de sol son muy oscuras, pero no importa, Hermione puede distinguir el brillo de simpatía en su mirada.

-Soy americana. ¿No habías distinguido mi acento?

Hermione enrojece notablemente y baja un poco la mirada. Claro que se había dado cuenta, pero no había caído en el acento.

-Hermione es un poco despistada a veces. Creo que eso la hace más adorable.

La castaña enrojece aún más después de las palabras de Draco, y se siente totalmente incapaz de decirle lo que piensa. Que él le parece adorable por cualquier cosa que haga. Se establece un silencio. No es incómodo. Un silencio tranquilo, apenas roto por las canciones que salen de los altavoces. Hermione se siente tranquila, comprendida.

Pansy gira en una pequeña callejuela y aparca detrás de una furgoneta negra. Un chico pelirrojo está descargando una caja llena de cables. El chico se gira y mira fijamente a las personas en el interior del coche, sonriendo. Es alto y pecoso y tiene los ojos azules. Hermione enrojece considerablemente de nuevo al comprender que va a tener que hablarle.

-¡Hey! Sí que habéis tardado.

Salen del vehículo, Hermione con más lentitud de la apropiada, y se reúnen con el joven, que deja la caja en el suelo para darle la mano a la recién llegada.

-Hola, soy Ron Weasly.

-Hermione Granger.

Ron sonríe de oreja a oreja.

-Ron es el bajista del grupo. ¿Dónde están los demás?

Pansy ha desaparecido, ha entrado por una puerta de metal sin saludar al pelirrojo. Tampoco ha visto un gesto de cordialidad del pelirrojo hacia la guapa americana.

-Harry está montando todo el equipo de sonido. Blaise montando su juguete y Theo ha ido a por las chicas.

-¿Él solo?

-Él solo.

-Ha cogido la pajita más grande, ¿verdad?

Ambos chicos se ríen de lo que parece ser una broma entre los integrantes del grupo. Hermione se siente sumamente incómoda. No sabe si reírse y parecer una tonta porque ella no tiene nada que ver, o quedarse callada – como está haciendo ahora – y parecer una borde maleducada. Opta por quedarse en silencio. Porque prefiere parecer una borde a parecer una tonta.

Los chicos se callan de repente al darse cuenta de la incomodidad de la castaña. Draco carraspea levemente y Ron opta por coger la caja que ha dejado en el suelo.

-Vamos, nena, voy a presentarte a Blaise y Harry.

Entran a través de la puerta metálica que da acceso a la parte trasera de un local pequeño. Es un pub oscuro, con muchos carteles de antiguos conciertos. Con cierto júbilo, Hermione distingue un cartel original de un concierto de Nirvana. "_In Utero July 23-1993_". Hermione siempre se ha lamentado de no haber podido ver ese grupo en directo. Por un segundo se siente emocionada y pletórica. Rodeada de tanta oscuridad y buena música se siente como si estuviese en su cuarto, escondida.

-¡Hey, Harry! ¡Ven a saludar!

Harry un chico más bien alto con el pelo negro desordenado e increíbles ojos verdes se acerca al trío.

-Hola, soy Harry, encantado.

El moreno adelanta su mano y sonríe de lado. Hermione aprieta sus dedos y le dice su nombre. Al mirar sus ojos siente que puede confiarle cualquier secreto. Siente que puede confiar plenamente en él y que cualquier cosa que le diga quedará entre ellos. Hace poco que en su cabeza de vez en cuando suena una voz que le dice que pida ayuda, que no puede seguir así. Ella prefiere ignorarla.

De repente un solo de batería interrumpe el momento. Todos se giran hacia el pequeño escenario al fondo de la sala del que proviene el sonido. Un chico de piel oscura golpea las cajas y platillos a la velocidad del rayo. Hermione se queda maravillada ante la fuerza, agilidad y rapidez del batería y se queda embelesada observando sus movimientos. Finalmente, el chico da sendos golpes a los platillos y da un aullido. Hermione sonríe un poco.

-¡Toma esa! – El chico fija sus ojos en el grupo reunido a unos metros de él - ¡¿Qué pasa, guapa?! ¡Bienvenida! ¡Yo soy Blaise!

Hermione lo reconoce como el chico sonriente del cartel y le devuelve el saludo. Le gustaría ser así de efusiva, pero sólo consigue sonrojarse y hacer un movimiento con la mano desde la distancia. Es guapo, y parecer que es muy simpático.

Blaise se levanta y se acerca. Él no se corta ni un pelo, ignora la mano extendida de la castaña y la abraza con efusividad. Hermione, gratamente sorprendida, corresponde al abrazo. Se le hace extraño sentir calor humano, pero no le desagrada. Lo lleva esperando mucho tiempo.

**/**

-Ya va a empezar.

Hermione está pasando un día fabuloso. Ha ayudado al resto del grupo a montar y preparar todo lo necesario para el concierto. Ha conocido a Ginny, Luna y Daphné así como a Theo, que toca el teclado.

Son las nueve de la noche. Ha bebido un poco, se siente algo mareada, pero está pletórica. Casi como si todo esto fuese un sueño. Las chicas han sido muy amables con ella, se han interesado por su vida, no han sido indiscretas ni cotillas – aunque Ginny es bastante habladora, Daphné es bastante cortante y Luna parece estar continuamente drogada. Pansy, con su acento americano le trae el punto de sarcasmo a la conversación. Hermione, ella, no parece encajar en ese grupo de jóvenes, todas de su edad, vestidas con pantalones cortos y medias rotas y ajustadas camisetas. Con su vaquero largo y su sudadera, parece una enorme bolsa de patatas. Pero las chicas no le han dicho nada, de hecho, Luna le ha dicho que le gustaba mucho su pelo.

El grupo de jóvenes se acercan al escenario y esperan. Draco se adelanta, con su guitarra colocada en su sitio. Es una guitarra acústica negra. Brilla bajo los focos y está muy bien cuidada. Las cuerdas son nuevas, ha visto a Draco cambiarlas esta misma tarde.

-Hola, soy Draco, vocalista de _Death Eater_, muchas gracias por venir.

Se escuchan algunos aplausos y silbidos. Una chica grita que quiere pasárselo bien con él esta noche desde el fondo de la sala. Draco sonríe de lado, halagado, pero no responde a la invitación. El vocalista procede a presentar al resto del grupo, cada miembro colocado en su puesto. Blaise, alegre como él sólo, es el último en ser presentado y el que más ruido hace a la hora de saludar, chocando las baquetas entre ellas en el aire.

Y empieza el concierto. Una hora y media de canciones que Hermione se sabe de memoria, que canta con el corazón. Siente la voz de Draco desgarrarse a la hora de cantar "_Roger Rabbit_" de _Sleeping With Sirens_. Ella no lo sabe, pero Draco se la dedica a su hermana cada vez que la canta. Los golpes en la batería de Blaise la emocionan a la hora de tocar "_Second and Sebring_" de _Of Mice & Men_. Para cada uno de los integrantes parece haber una canción que destacar, con un mensaje que transmitir. Conocedora de la historia detrás de las canciones y de los grupos que las han creado, Hermione teme acertar al imaginar el pasado de cada una de esas personas que hoy la han acogido con una sonrisa cálida.

Al terminar el concierto le duele la garganta y la cara de tanto sonreír. No son los grupos originales, pero no importa. Es su música, su alivio. Y Draco cantando _"Don't go" _de _Bring Me The Horizon_ ha sido prácticamente lo más destacable de la noche.

La invitan a salir el fin de semana siguiente. Unas cervezas y buena compañía, le dicen. Ella duda. Pero su invitación parece ser sincera. Le parece sorprendente que todas esas personas deseen pasar más tiempo con ella pese a no haber hablado casi nada. Pese a ser ella. Pese a haber conocido a Draco en el autobús urbano que la lleva a casa todos los días. Pero acepta. Abochornada y confundida, acepta la invitación, y todos parecen encantados.

Un par de horas después, se sienta con Draco y Pansy en el coche de la americana. La van a llevar a casa. Ésta vez, Pansy pone un disco de _Nirvana_, pues se ha fijado en la mirada maravillada de Hermione sobre el cartel original de su concierto en el 93. Cantan y comentan las canciones. Hermione les cuenta que su madre era fan del grupo y que forma parte de su vida desde que sus padres la engendraron. Sus acompañantes parecen gratamente sorprendidos.

Al bajar del coche, Draco la acompaña. Avergonzada, tambaleándose por el (poquísimo pero aún menos acostumbrado) alcohol ingerido, Hermione consigue subir los peldaños que la llevarán al apartamento. Casi puede imaginarse a su madre esperándola sentada en el sofá, con la lamparita de la mesilla encendida. Casi, porque su madre es la que suele salir por ahí a beber y ella es la que la suele esperar.

Tiene miedo de dejarse llevar y hacerse ilusiones. De imaginar a Draco inclinarse hacia ella para besarla. De visualizar sus manos apresar su cintura. Sus dedos entre su pelo. Llegan a la parte de arriba de la escalera. Es su piso. Se gira para despedirse de Draco, pero algo la para en su intento. Al fondo del pasillo, junto a la puerta de su apartamento, en la oscuridad, hay alguien. Draco también lo ve y se adelanta para esconder a Hermione. La agarra contra sí y se pone firme. Pese a la situación, Hermione reza para que él no note lo delgada que está.

-¿Quién es?

La voz de Draco es firme. Segura. Hermione espera que no sólo su voz esté así, sino que él sea capaz de protegerlos en caso de que ocurra algo. La figura se adelanta un poco, hasta que una de las ventanas que da al patio interior del edificio le alumbra el rostro.

Draco siente a Hermione tensarse y después relajarse súbitamente. La chica parece querer adelantarse, pero él teme que ocurra alguna desgracia y la sujeta más fuerte. Es entonces cuando el hombre se acerca más y ella simplemente se queda quieta. En la oscuridad, Draco puede escucharla hablar.

-Papá…

**/**

_Siento mucho la espera :C Es imperdonable que haya tardado tanto con éste capítulo, pero estuve muy ocupada ya demás se me fue un poco la inspiración -3-_

_Aún así, muchas gracias por la espera :D_

_Muchas gracias por las visitas, los reviews y todas las personas que han añadido la hisotira (¡Y A MI! *^*) a sus Alertas y/o Favoritos :D_

_See you!_

_Miss Mantequilla_


	5. Primer recuerdo (BLOQUE II)

**Disclaime**r: Harry Potter es obra de J.K Rowling.

**Rated**: M.

**Pairing**: Hermione/Draco.

**Advertencia: **Esta historia cuenta experiencias reales. Tanto propias de la autora como ajenas. El tema de la autolesión, la violencia, la depresión y/o los desórdenes alimenticios en la adolescencia es algo _**real**_, y a través de esta historia pretendo comunicarle al mundo la realidad de cientos de nosotros. Si sufres algún o algunas de esas cosas, sé fuerte. Es duro, y no ves la luz, pero puedes parar, porque aunque te odies, aunque estás convencido/a de que mereces lo que te haces, **mereces ser feliz. **Pide ayuda a amigos y familiares, no creas que eres débil por hacerlo o que van a juzgarte. Y si crees que no estás preparado/a, siempre puedes hablar conmigo.

**Summary**: Hermione esconde oscuros secretos en su cabeza y debajo de su colección de pulseras y sudaderas. Hermione tiene un cuaderno donde escribe sus pensamientos, su día a día; un diario en el que Draco Malfoy, un joven que conoce en el autobús, cobra mucho protagonismo.

**Self-harm.**

_Por: Miss Mantequilla._

**BLOQUE II - De cómo los recuerdos te matan como las drogas.**

**Primer recuerdo.**

No ha vuelto a saber nada más de ella después de esa noche. Se siente angustiado, y algo hastiado. Después de dejarla con aquel hombre, tras ella insistir mucho, se marchó a su apartamento y desde entonces no la ha vuelto a ver. No ha contestado a sus llamadas y tampoco la ha visto en el autobús. Mildred también está desaparecida. Pansy dice que tarde o temprano las hermanas Granger volverán a aparecer en su vida. Dice que no se estrese y que no piense más en ello.

Su relación con Pansy siempre ha sido estrecha. Llena de comprensión, de amistad desinteresada. Estuvo a su lado cuando Hannah murió, y siempre le estará agradecido por ello.

Han pasado días desde la última vez que la vio, pero cada vez que el autobús se para en la parada en la que ella se suele subir, no puede evitar mirar hacia fuera, por si por algún casual, ella está ahí, tan pálida, melancólica y delgada como siempre. Le impacta verla subir al vehículo. Mildred está a su lado. La niña arrastra los pies y mira al suelo continuamente.

-Hermione…

Ella levanta la mirada y lo mira sin ver. Sus ojos marrones están faltos de brillo, y carga con unas ojeras que ni el maquillaje ha podido tapar. Su cabello está desordenado y su ropa parece estar devorándola. Su expresión es tan desoladora, tan sumamente dolida que Draco ve en esos pozos oscuros el azul de los ojos de Hannah. Y sufre. Tiembla dentro de él. Se retuerce su alma en luto por esa chica, que parece abatida y apaleada.

Aparta la mirada, no soporta verla de esa forma. Mildred se ha sentado a su lado, pero no le habla. La niña mira sus zapatos con una expresión neutra en su rostro.

-¿No vas a saludar a Draco, Mil? No seas maleducada.

Hermione parece no haber hablado en horas; quizás días, porque su voz es baja y grave, apenas audible sobre el ruido del motor.

Clava sus ojos en Mildred que levanta la cabeza lentamente. Mantiene sus ojos fijos en ella, en su rostro pálido en el que, a pesar de no estar sonriendo, se marcan los hoyuelos. Mildred parece tan mayor como su hermana. Tiene los ojos de aquellos que saben demasiado.

-Hola, Draco. ¿Cómo estás?

No sabe qué contestas. Sea cuál sea su respuesta sabe que a ninguna de los dos les importa realmente. No se da cuenta de que se ha pasado su parada, simplemente se queda ahí sentado, junto a esos dos cuerpos llenos de horror. Hermione le mira desde la distancia. Tiene la capucha puesta, oscureciendo aún más su expresión. Siente que está intentando decirle algo, pero por desgracia, no logra entenderla.

El autobús llega a la parada de las hermanas Granger. Mildred se baja de su asiento y se apea del autobús. Hermione, en cambio, se sienta junto a Draco, mirando al frente, mientras su hermana se hace cada vez más pequeña.

-Mildred…

-Estará bien. Mi padre la espera en la esquina junto a la parada para llegar a casa.

-¿Sabías que no me bajaría del autobús?

-No. Simplemente quería irme lejos.

Se produce un extraño silencio mientras el autobús sigue recorriendo las calles. Los viajantes se suben y bajan constantemente. En la radio suena una de esas canciones que últimamente están tan de moda.

-¿Lejos de casa?

Ve a Hermione sonreír de lado y desbloquear su teléfono, que se ilumina. Draco se fija en la pantalla. Hermione está en el reproductor de música, y, como suele ocurrir, aparece la portada del disco al que pertenece la canción que está escuchando. La reconoce de inmediato, es la portada de "_There is a hell believe me I've seen it. __There is a heaven let's keep it a secret_" de _Bring Me The Horizon_.

-Lejos de mi.

No lo dice, pero sabe que lo está invitando a acompañarla. Presiente que es la primera vez que Hermione invita a alguien al lugar al que van, a compartir un tiempo que seguramente se dedica a sí misma muchas veces. Acepta en silencio, sin decir nada, simplemente se baja del autobús con ella, cargando con su guitarra.

Es en ese momento, cuando mira la espalda de Hermione, que camina delante de él lentamente, que vuelve a pensar en Hannah.

Hannah era una buena hermana, una buena chica. Simplemente tenía una mente débil. Una autoestima baja. Y cuando de repente alguien la hizo sentirse valorada y amada hizo todo lo posible para no perder a esa persona. Se metió en aquel pozo oscuro para no darle motivos para marcharse en vez de mostrarle el camino correcto a ese muchacho. Ambos habían errado, pero ella se había hundido. Completamente sola.

Recuerda que Hannah le enseñó a tocar la guitarra. Pasaban tardes enteras juntos, riendo y hablando. Draco y su hermana se amaban con locura y nunca tuvieron problemas a la hora de llevarse bien y compartir. Hannah era todo lo bueno que se podía pedir. Su piel pálida y su cabello rubio, lacio, le llegaba hasta la cintura y sus ojos azules estaban bañados en ternura. Ella le regaló su primera guitarra cuando él tuvo más experiencia con el instrumento. Le dijo que tenía que ponerle nombre, que eso la haría única y especial. En un principio pensó en ponerle "Marilyn" u "Audrey", dado que eran las actrices preferidas de su hermana. Pero Hannah murió dos semanas después, cuando la guitarra aún carecía de nombre. El día que enterraron el cuerpo de su hermana Draco decidió que aquella guitarra debía llamarse "Heaven".

Hermione se sienta en un banco, bajo un enorme roble. Draco se sienta a su lado, deja apoyada la guitarra contra sus piernas.

-Mi padre… Hacía años que no le veía.

-No pareces muy feliz de que haya vuelto a casa.

-Ha vuelto porque mi madre está en el hospital.

El viento empieza a levantarse y puede escuchar los truenos acercarse. Siente que en éste momento nada parece encajar.

-¿Qué ha…?

-Salió un momento para hacer unos recados. Dejó a Mil sola en casa. La atropelló un coche, que se dio a la fuga. Está en coma. Mi padre era su contacto de emergencia.

-Lo siento muchísimo, Mione.

-No te preocupes.

Draco siente que quiere abrazar a esa pequeña mujer. Siente que tiene que protegerla y salvaguardarla de todo. No soporta la idea de dejarla sola, de regresar a casa. Siente que tiene que salvarla. Pero no sabe de qué.

-¿Y tu padre? ¿Cómo está él?

-Nos llevó a su apartamento esta semana. Pero Mil echaba de menos sus cosas y no estaba cómoda. La novia de mi padre es algo… Difícil de tratar.

Quiere preguntarle qué ha ocurrido. Si esa mujer ha llegado a ofenderlas o maltratarlas. Quiere saber qué ha ocurrido; quiere que olvide todo lo que ha vivido.

-… además, desde allí no podía coger nuestra línea. Y quería verte.

Draco presiente que en otras circunstancias ella no le habría dicho eso jamás, pero que es el dolor el que la hace hablar. Hermione necesita desesperadamente revelarle al mundo lo que siente, lo que teme. Y él ha sido el elegido para que vacíe su bolsa llena de odio y pena.

La lluvia cae de repente sobre ellos. Miles de gotas de agua chocan contra el suelo y encharcan el pequeño parque. La ropa se les pega al cuerpo y el pelo a la cara. No puede apartar su mirada de la cara de Hermione. Pálida. Trémula. Pequeña y débil pero a la vez tan grande y fuerte. ¿Qué cosas ocurrían en aquella cabeza? ¿Qué mundo era el de Hermione Granger?

**/**

Sacude la cabeza y frota la toalla contra su pelo. El vaho se ha pegado al espejo y algunas gotas resbalan por la superficie lisa. Draco observa la forma de su cuerpo en su reflejo. Pálido, alto y delgado. Puede ver siluetas negras subir y bajar en la forma extraña del espejo. Llenarse de tinta es una pasión que lo llena por dentro. Igual que la música.

Sale del cuarto de baño de su apartamento y se deja caer en la cama. Una toalla azul le rodea la cadera. Cierra los ojos y respira profundamente. Intenta dejar la mente en blanco, pero es en vano. Los acontecimientos le siguen golpeando constantemente y no logra concentrarse en una sola imagen.

Hermione es un mundo totalmente nuevo por descubrir. Tan distinta y tan parecida a Hannah que tiene miedo de saber lo que le ocurre.

Después de caminar durante un largo rato bajo la lluvia, Hermione decidió subir a casa para secarse y ocuparse de su hermana, dado la hora que era en ese momento, su padre seguramente estaba a punto de marcharse a su casa. Él siguió caminando bajo la lluvia media hora más, cargando con su guitarra en el hombro. Mojado, cansado y consumido por un sentimiento sin nombre.

Abre los ojos de golpe. Es noche cerrada y ha dejado de llover. Ha debido de quedarse dormido. Siente frío y se levanta para vestirse. Al darse la vuelta la mira. "Heaven" reposa en un soporte de metal junto a su cama. Es negra y brilla en la oscuridad. La mira durante un largo rato y, finalmente, la coge lentamente. Se sienta en el suelo y tensa las cuerdas. No sabe muy bien qué está haciendo, pero decide seguir. Entonces una canción le viene a la cabeza

-"_My girl, my girl, where will you go. I'm going where the cold wind blow_"…

Es una canción de _NIRVANA_, el grupo favorito de su hermana. Es la primera canción que aprendió a tocar, con Hannah cantando mientras miraba por la ventana, riendo cuando él resoplaba al equivocarse.

"¡Otra vez!" le decía ella cuando terminaban la canción, "¡Quiero que te salga perfecta!". Con el tiempo le pidió que cantase con ella, y más tarde, Draco la tocaba y cantaba solo, durante las noches en las que Hannah estaba demasiado agotada para salir a drogarse.

-"_In the pines, in the pines, where the sun don't ever shine, I would shiver the whole night through_".

Hace mucho tiempo que no toca a "Heaven" y aún más que no toca alguna canción de las que le gustaban a su hermana. Pero ésta noche, llena de estrellas después de la tormenta, y con la cabeza llena de los ojos de Hermione Granger, Draco habla con su hermana. Y le vuelve a cantar.

**/**

_Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto con éste capítulo. Los exámenes finales consumieron mi tiempo, pero sobre todo, quería estar segura de lo que quería escribir en éste segundo bloque. Va constar de unos cuatro capítulos, como el anterior, y después, se volverá a centrar en Hermione nuevamente. Creí realmente importante el que conocierais más a este Draco tan diferente, y el título del bloque puede daros una pista de cómo es en esta historia._

_Muchas gracias a las personas que se han molestado en leer la historia, ponerla en alertas y favoritos. Sobre todo, gracias a Valeria, que, con la conversación que tuvimos hace ya muchos días, me animó a mantener el rumbo que tenía pensado marcar para ésta historia. Éste capítulo va por ti, pequeña._

_Ja ne!_

_Miss Mantequilla. _


	6. Segundo Recuerdo (BLOQUE II)

**Disclaime**r: Harry Potter es obra de J.K Rowling.

**Rated**: M.

**Pairing**: Hermione/Draco.

**Advertencia: **Esta historia cuenta experiencias reales. Tanto propias de la autora como ajenas. El tema de la autolesión, la violencia, la depresión y/o los desórdenes alimenticios en la adolescencia es algo _**real**_, y a través de esta historia pretendo comunicarle al mundo la realidad de cientos de nosotros. Si sufres algún o algunas de esas cosas, sé fuerte. Es duro, y no ves la luz, pero puedes parar, porque aunque te odies, aunque estás convencido/a de que mereces lo que te haces, **mereces ser feliz. **Pide ayuda a amigos y familiares, no creas que eres débil por hacerlo o que van a juzgarte. Y si crees que no estás preparado/a, siempre puedes hablar conmigo.

**Summary**: Hermione esconde oscuros secretos en su cabeza y debajo de su colección de pulseras y sudaderas. Hermione tiene un cuaderno donde escribe sus pensamientos, su día a día; un diario en el que Draco Malfoy, un joven que conoce en el autobús, cobra mucho protagonismo.

**Self-harm.**

_Por: Miss Mantequilla._

**BLOQUE II - De cómo los recuerdos te matan como las drogas.**

**Segundo recuerdo.**

Con el paso de los días su confianza con Hermione ha parecido avanzar, al igual que el estado de ánimo de las hermanas Granger. Mildred vuelve a sonreír y a contarle sus aventuras en la escuela; Hermione sigue tan callada como siempre, pero no se aleja tanto de él como antes. Esas horas bajo el roble y bajo la lluvia los han unido de alguna forma.

-¿En qué piensas?

Pansy se sienta a su lado con una taza de café cargado en la mano. El resto del grupo también está en su casa. Hoy es día para componer. La lluvia cae en un suicidio continuo fuera. Han encendido la calefacción y preparado café para todos. Blaise encarga pizza por teléfono.

-Con mucho queso. Muchísimo. ¿Es posible que hagáis una pizza que sólo lleve queso? Muchos quesos, de diferente tipo, da igual que huela fatal, lo importante es el sabor. ¿No? ¡Pues vaya servicio!

-Blaise, por favor, ¿quieres parar?

Theo intenta arrebatarle el teléfono a su amigo, pero el chico se resiste y salta sobre el sofá, hablando con la joven de la pizzería, confusa y algo alterada por no poder proporcionarle a su cliente una pizza de sólo queso.

-En nada – murmura Draco observando a sus amigos pelearse entre ellos – Simplemente hoy estoy algo abstraído.

-Sueles estarlo a menudo. Pero hoy es diferente. ¿Es por la chica esa?

Draco asiente en silencio. No sabe muy bien qué decir al respecto. Pansy parece pensarlo durante un momento y finalmente, desiste. Sabe perfectamente que es imposible obligar a Draco a hablar de ciertos temas. Esa chica ha debido de colársele en el alma para que esté así.

-Bueno, ¿no va siendo hora de empezar? ¿Alguien tiene algo ya preparado?

Ron se tumba en el suelo con una revista en las manos.

-Yo sí.

-¿Es otra canción de desolado amor para mi hermana, Potter?

-Cállate, Ron.

El perlinegro se sonroja violentamente mientras aparta la mirada de su amigo pelirrojo. Salir con la hermana de tu mejor amigo no es todo ventajas.

-No tengo muy claro lo que es. Simplemente intentaba transmitir algo de rabia con la música.

Con cuidado saca una partitura de su mochila y se la entrega a Draco para que la mire. Tal y como ha dicho el compositor, las notas le reflejan un sentimiento de rabia y odio. No sabe muy bien qué letra ponerle, pero la música va tomando forma en su cabeza con sólo ver la partitura. El grupo analiza las notas, hacen cambios y comienzan a incluir los demás instrumentos. La letra se la dejaran a Pansy y Draco, aunque la chica sólo criticará para molestar a Draco.

-¿Qué se sabe de la chica que vino al concierto? ¿No habíamos quedado en que saldríamos a tomarnos unas birras con ella? Parece maja.

-No creo que sea buena idea, Blaise. Ahora mismo Hermione tiene problemas en casa. No tiene con quién dejar a cargo a su hermana pequeña.

-¡Pues nos llevamos a la cría!

-No vais a llevaros a una niña a esos bares cutres que frecuentas, Blaise.

-Pansy, querida, no seas aguafiestas. Parece que el único momento en el que disfrutas de la vida es cuando jodes a los demás. O me estás jodiendo a mí.

La sonrisa de Blaise se ladea y Pansy rueda los ojos. No es ningún secreto para la banda que esos dos tienen algo informalmente formal, pero suelen ser raras las alusiones a esa relación. La chica se levanta y se dirige a la cocina.

-Córtate un poco, tío.

-No seas mojigato, Theo, en serio. Sólo era una broma.

Se instala un silencio entre los integrantes del grupo. De repente, nadie quiere quedarse en casa y Draco siente unas ganas terribles de llamar a Hermione y preguntarle si tiene planes para ésta noche. Es viernes, normalmente las chicas de su edad salen y hacen cosas divertidas los viernes; pero sabe que Hermione Granger es una chica que no es como las demás chicas de su edad. Puede imaginarla perfectamente ayudando a Mil con sus deberes o haciendo los suyos. De repente, le parece horrible el permitir que esa chiquilla se esté perdiendo una vida feliz, sin preocupaciones ni dolor. No quiere que ninguna de ellas vivan angustias como las que él ha vivido.

Coge su teléfono y marca su número. Hermione tarda un rato en contestar, pero lo hace. Su voz suena triste, como siempre. Draco siente que está haciendo lo correcto.

-Hola, Mione. ¿Estás ocupada? ¿Te molesto?

Todos sus amigos lo miran fijamente con una sonrisa ladina. Pansy, que va con su cuarta taza de café negro en la mano lo mira desde la barra que separa la cocina del salón, tiene una ceja enarcada y una sonrisa pervertida.

-Es que estoy con los chicos y habíamos pensado en salir a tomar algo y queríamos saber si te apetecería venir.

Hermione parece dudar. Se establece un silencio bastante espeso y largo sólo roto por música de fondo. No escucha la letra, la música es demasiado baja, pero por el sonido puede discernir que se trata de "_The Depth_" de _Of Mice&Men_. La letra le viene a la cabeza en seguida, y tiene la esperanza de que Hermione la haya puesto para darse ánimos.

-Sería genial, Draco, pero no tengo con quién dejar a Mil. Es muy tarde para avisar a alguna de sus amigas.

-Tráela contigo. No importa. Quiero decir… Podemos cuidar de ella, no vamos a ir a un prostíbulo ni nada de eso.

En seguida se arrepiente de lo que ha dicho. Ha sido un intento de broma, pero aún no conoce lo suficiente a Hermione como para saber qué tipo de humor le desagrada. Sorprendentemente, la escucha reírse al otro lado del auricular y, segundos después de dejarlo trastocado por ese sonido, la escucha preguntarle a Mildred si le apetece salir con Draco y sus amigos. "¡Siii! ¡Salgamos con Draco!" grita la niña a lo lejos.

-Creo que has escuchado la decisión de la princesa de la casa. ¿Vendréis a recogernos o queréis quedar en un sitio en concreto?

-Mejor quedemos en un sitio. ¿Picadilly Circus te pilla muy lejos de casa?

-Una media hora si salgo en diez minutos, que es el tiempo que tardaremos en cambiarnos y coger unas cosas.

-Perfecto, pues nos veremos en cuarenta minutos en Picadilly.

-Guay.

Cuelga el teléfono y lo mira fijamente. No se han despedido, pero siente que no hace falta. Primero porque se van a ver en menos de una hora; segundo porque despedirse de ella, decirle "adiós" o simplemente "hasta luego" le _empieza a doler_.

-Vaya, parece que al final si quieres salir a tomar algo. Podrías habernos avisado.

-Cállate, Blaise.

**/**

Se acercan poco a poco a la zona en la que han quedado. Las pantallas planas gigantes iluminan la ciudad de Londres, llena de viandantes y coches. Londres es un hervidero de vida y fiesta, y el hecho de que no esté lloviendo ha incrementado las ganas de salir a pasarlo bien en la capital inglesa.

Hermione y Mildred están apoyadas contra una pared. La mayor está acuclillada frente a la pequeña. Juegan al _piedra, papel, tijeras_, Mione parece haber recuperado algo de color en las mejillas, al igual que Mildred.

-¡Ahí están!

Blaise corre hacia ellas como un loco, gritando y haciendo aspavientos con las manos. Al llegar a la altura de las hermanas Granger coge a la más pequeña y se la coloca en los hombros.

-¡Hola! Soy Blaise.

-¡Hola, Blaise! ¡Yo soy Mildred!

-Encantado, Mildred.

Es en ese momento que toda la banda sabe que no es buena idea dejar demasiado tiempo a Mildred y Blaise juntos. Hermione parece algo incómoda, pero sonríe levemente. Lleva una enorme sudadera de _Chelsea Grin_, unas medias negras y unos pantalones cortos. A sus pies, sus inconfundibles Converse.

Todos se saludan cortésmente. Mione parece buscar a alguien con la mirada. Al ver a Pansy la saluda con la mano.

-¿Buscas a alguien más?

Hermione se sonroja cuando Draco coloca su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y se acerca un poco más a ella. No sabe muy bien lo que está haciendo, pero le gusta perturbarla. Le gusta incomodarla con su cercanía. Siempre que la toca ella parece encogerse, como si quemase o la estuviera electrocutando. Como siempre, ella reacciona intentando alejarse un poco, y Draco siente que su mundo es menos mundo cuando ella hace eso.

-Pensaba que vendrían todas las chica.

-Seguramente nos encontraremos a las demás por ahí, no te preocupes. ¿O es que no quieres estar con nosotros? Una chica rodeada de un montón de chicos, que además son músicos. ¿No sería el sueño de cualquier _fangirl_?

-¿Desde cuándo soy una _fangirl_?

El tono de la castaña se hace cada vez más ligero, y su sonrisa delata que el comentario le ha hecho gracia.

-Sólo llevas ropa relacionada con los grupos que escuchas. Estás todo el rato con los auriculares puesto. Y estoy convencido de que en tu armario tienes un altar donde les haces ofrendas a todos los miembros de tus bandas favoritas.

Hermione abre la boca para contestar, seguramente algo ácido y sarcástico, pero Ron los interrumpe bruscamente colocando su mano en el antebrazo de la joven.

-¿Estáis hablando de _fangirls_? Tened cuidado, mi hermana es una, y bastante peligrosa.

Todo el grupo, incluido el novio de la susodicha, asiente con firmeza.

Mildred parece encantada entre tantos chicos altos, guapos y más mayores que ella. La sientan en una silla alta en la barra de un bar bastante guay y le hacen preguntas sobre el colegio y su vida en general. La niña parece encantada. Le han servido un zumo de grosellas en una jarra de cerveza, y no para de reír y celebrar. Draco observa a Hermione, detrás de su hermana, vigilando que no se mueva demasiado para no caerse de su asiento.

-¿Y cómo te llevas con tu hermana, enana?

-¡Genial! Mione es la mejor hermana del mundo. Es un poco rarilla, pero bueno. No pasa nada. ¡De mayor quiero ser como ella!

-Eso no te va a costar demasiado, sois iguales.

La mayor de las hermanas parece algo incómoda y frunce muchísimo el ceño después de esas palabras. Parece levemente disgustada, dolida y preocupada. Sus ojos se oscurecen aún más y su cuerpo toma una pose abatida. A penas ha tocado su bebida, simplemente se queda ahí parada, mirando a su hermana. Draco se arrepiente de haberla invitado, es evidente que no está acostumbrada a estas cosas y que ha salido por insistencia de Mildred.

Entonces ve cómo el pelirrojo se acerca a ella y se inclina hacia su oído. Parece estar haciéndole una pregunta, pero Mione niega con la cabeza suavemente, sonríe un poco y le da un trago a su cerveza.

Ron se encoje de hombros y se aleja de ella para ir a hablar con Draco.

-No recordaba que tu amiga fuese tan… _Cerrada_.

-No es cerrada, Ron. Sólo lo está pasando mal ahora mismo. Pensé que salir a despejarse sería la mejor idea, pero no parece que haya acertado.

-Le he preguntado si le apetecía salir fuera a tomar el aire, pero me ha dicho que está perfectamente.

Draco tuerce la boca levemente y clava sus ojos en la chica. Hermione se ha remangado un poco la sudadera y se rasca el brazo sin expresión alguna. Sus ojos parecen vacíos y está temblando. De repente su semblante vuelve a llenarse de sentimiento y se acerca a él.

-Oye… No he cenado nada, y tengo algo de hambre. ¿Te importa si voy a comprar algo para comer por ahí?

-Podrías habérmelo dicho y así te daba tiempo a cenar – Comenta con tono de burla - Pero bueno, claro. Te acompaño.

-¡No!

Hermione coloca su mano en el pecho de Draco y lo mira directamente a los ojos. Theo y Ron, justo a su lado la miran extrañados.

-Quiero decir… Puedo ir sola. Aquí al lado hay una hamburguesería. No tardaré nada, lo prometo. Prefiero ir sola.

Blaise, que se ha acercado a ellos por curiosidad, enarca una ceja y cruza los brazos.

-No podemos permitir que salgas sola a estas horas por la calle, nena. ¿Y si alguien intenta violarte?

Hermione se ríe escuetamente. Dos carcajadas sin ningún humor salen de su garganta, y Draco siente como algo se estremece dentro de su pecho.

-No te preocupes por eso, Zabinni. No ocurrirá – se gira levemente y llama a su hermana - ¿Te apetece que te traiga algo de comer?

-¡Sí!

Hermione sonríe levemente y asiente. Se despide de todos ellos y se marcha del local, dejando detrás de ella un sentimiento desalentador que sólo empeora la desazón de Draco.

-Debería acompañarla.

-No seas memo, tío. No tardará nada. Sólo dos hamburguesas y unas patatas para la enana. Seguramente habrá bastante gente en el sitio ese, pero tampoco creo que la secuestren.

-No sé…

-Venga, deja de ponerte tan dramático.

Blaise se acerca a Mildred de nuevo, gritando cosas absurdas mientras la niña ríe. Las hermanas Granger han caído en gracia de toda la banda, y la más pequeña se ha convertido oficialmente en la mascota.

Theo se acerca de nuevo a Draco. Su mirada azul transmite serenidad y seguridad. Draco sabe que su mejor amigo seguramente va a decirle algo desagradable, y no está seguro de si quiere oírlo.

-Draco. Ella no es Hannah. No es tu hermana, tío. Es una chica un poco rara, algo cerrada, pero métetelo en la cabeza. Esa tía no tiene el comportamiento de una drogadicta. Simplemente es diferente. Déjalo estar. En serio.

-No lo entiendes, Theo. Ella… No es Hannah, lo sé, pero pasa algo con ella. Entiendo que hay gente cerrada, desconfiada. Gente que tiene un carácter más difícil, pero ella… No sé… Parece que está en un extremo realmente alejado de lo que suele ser normal en ese tipo de personas.

-¿Crees que hace cosas raras?

-No tengo ni idea.

-No deberías pensar tanto en eso – Pansy apoya su mano en el hombro del rubio y le sonríe mirándolo a los ojos – Quizás esté en sus días. O no sé. Son cosas que pasan, la pobre lo está pasando mal y puede que haya querido alejarse un poco porque se ha puesto mal.

-La idea era que no se pusiera mal, Pansy, por eso la he llamado.

-No puedes salvar a todo el mundo, Draco – contesta Pansy seriamente – No puedes evitar el sufrimiento y el hundimiento de todas las personas en la faz de la tierra. Cada uno es responsable de su felicidad.

**/**

Hermione ha tardado muchísimo en volver. Tiene una sonrisa en la cara y trae en su mano una pequeña bolsa de papel marrón arrugado.

-Toma, Mil. Te he traído un menú completo.

-¡Bien!

Mildred alza los brazos y chilla. Comienza a discutir con Blaise y Ron, intentando repartir sus patatas fritas equitativamente. Mildred no está dispuesta a comer menos patatas fritas sólo porque ellos sean mayores que ella, después de todo, son **sus** patatas fritas.

-Has tardado mucho en volver.

-El local estaba lleno.

Hermione sonríe un poco y le da un codazo al rubio.

-¿Estabas preocupado?

Su tono se llena de burla y sus ojos parecen brillar de nuevo, aunque Draco siente algo extraño en su tez. Esta pálida. Aún más. Como si estuviera enferma. Por eso, cuando contesta, lo hace sin pensar realmente en lo que dice.

-Por supuesto. No quiero que te pase nada malo. No me lo perdonaría.

Hermione frunce el ceño mientras, a unos metros, Mil chilla extasiada por el juguete que le ha tocado en su menú. Alza la figura de un hada por el aire mientras Pansy intenta impedir que Blaise haga un chiste sobre los _polvos de las hadas_ que Mil no debería de escuchar.

-No seas idiota, no me va a pasar nada malo. A mí nunca me pasa nada malo.

**/**

Mildred duerme en la espalda de Harry. Tiene en la mano la figurita que venía con su cena. Hermione y Pansy caminan por delante, guiando al resto del grupo. Charlan de algo que él no llega a escuchar. Hermione parece realmente interesada y animada con el tema que están tratando.

-¿Sigues preocupado por lo que ha pasado antes?

-Estaba vacío, Theo. El local estaba completamente vacío. Y pudiste escuchar perfectamente la conversación entre las dos chicas con el uniforme de la hamburguesería. Han tenido una noche floja, no ha venido demasiada gente. Se han lamentado porque no ha habido colapso. Hermione ha mentido.

-Tendrá sus razones.

-¿Qué razones puede tener alguien para mentir sobre algo así? ¿Y en qué ha podido estar tan entretenida?

-Quizás comió su cena antes que Mildred porque se moría de hambre, te recuerdo que cuando volvió sólo traía el menú de su hermana.

-No se tarda casi una hora en comerse dos hamburguesas o lo que sea que haya pedido.

-Draco, te estás emparanoyando muchísimo y eso no es bueno. Tío, relájate, en serio. Ella ya es mayorcita para saber lo que tiene y no tiene que hacer. Déjalo estar. Si tiene algún problema seguro que te llama a ti, o a Pansy. O a quien sea. Seguro que tiene amigas.

Draco tuerce la boca. No recuerda que Hermione haya mencionado a amigas.

Se paran todos ante el portal mientras la castaña saca sus llaves. Cada llave tiene un color y cuelgan montones de llaveros y cachivaches.

-Voy a subir contigo para meterla en la cama. Me da pena despertarla ahora que está tan cerca de la cama.

Hermione sonríe y asiente levemente. Con una mirada invita a los demás a pasar. Draco presiente que le da algo de miedo entrar a su apartamento, vacío y siniestro. No le ha preguntado por su madre, siente que es demasiado temprano.

El apartamento está totalmente a oscuras. Es limpio, pequeño y acogedor. Algo de luz entra por la ventana de la cocina. Todos los chicos miran a su alrededor, entre cohibidos y curiosos. Draco sabe que Blaise no va a tardar en trastear algunas cosas. Él mismo comienza a pasearse por el pequeño salón después de que Mione haya encendido la luz y guiado a Harry hacia el cuarto de su hermana, al otro lado del pasillo.

Sobre una estantería hay montones de fotografías enmarcadas. Una jovencísima Hermione, con su pelo aún más alborotado y una enorme sonrisa, sostiene un bebé de ojos verde entre sus brazos. En la siguiente, las dos hermanas, vestidas de flores sostienen sus manos. La expresión de Mildred es de pura felicidad, mientras que su hermana mayor parece querer arrancarse el traje gritando y maldiciendo. Draco sonríe y pasa a la siguiente fotografía. Una Hermione algo más mayor, de sonrisa tranquila y ojos serenos mira a la cámara. En la imagen congelada la joven lleva el pelo recogido en una coleta alta. Sostiene un papel frente a ella. Acercándose un poco más Draco distingue que es la entrada para un concierto.

-Éste fue el día en el que me enamoré de la música por primera vez. Tenía trece años. Mi madre insistió mucho en que la acompañase a ese concierto, un memorial a _The Beatles_ con Paul McCartney a la cabeza. Quedé realmente fascinada.

-¿Fue ahí cuando empezaste a comprar compulsivamente en las tiendas de _merchandising _de todas las bandas habidas y por haber?

Hermione se ríe y mira la siguiente fotografía. Sostiene la mano de Mildred. La pequeña tiene el pelo recogido en dos coletas y lleva una pequeña mochila a la espalda. Hermione, más severa que en las anteriores fotografías, parece apretar fuertemente los dedos de su hermana. La mayor debe de contar con unos 15 años en esa imagen congelada. Lleva una camiseta de _NIRVANA_ y el pelo algo más corto. Se parece algo más a la Hermione actual, pero aun así, irradia más luz pese a su seriedad.

Hermione se aleja para atender a sus invitados. Blaise quiere té helado. Pansy se ha acercado a una ventana para fumar. Los demás observan la colección de discos que se apilan en una torre diseñada para colocar los estuches. Draco sigue embebiéndose del pasado de la anfitriona. Es entonces cuando la ve. La última foto, y más actual, es una foto de Hermione con su hermana. Debe de ser en verano, en algún lugar cálido, pues la mayor de las hermanas Granger no lleva sus inseparables medias negras bajo sus pantalones cortos. Sonríe tristemente a la cámara, con los ojos llenos de algo tan fuerte y tan intenso que incluso la cámara ha logrado capturar ese sentimiento. Hermione lleva los brazos llenos de pulseras. Una cantidad de pulseras enorme, todas juntas ya apretadas entre ellas, creando una muralla ante su piel. Y en esa imagen, en la que el corazón de Hermione parece estar sufriendo, Draco se convence de que Hermione debe de esconder algo. En su piel; en su alma.

**/**

_Bueno, realmente no he podido resistirme a subir éste capítulo antes de lo que tenía previsto, pero estaba demasiado emocionada y quería compensar la larga espera que tuvisteis que hacer para el anterior capítulo. Ya tengo el siguiente capítulo terminado y estoy trabajando en el siguiente, y el Bloque III ya está en marcha dentro de mi cabeza._

_Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que han leído y añadido la historia a favoritos, de verdad. Sus mensajes de ánimo son maravillosos, de verdad, y espero que éste capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Como adelanto, les prometo que al final del capítulo siguiente va a ocurrir algo que todas estábamos deseando._

_Muchas gracias por seguir acudiendo a éste historia, de verdad._

_Un beso enorme, Miss Mantequilla. _


	7. Tercer Recuerdo (BLOQUE II)

**Disclaime**r: Harry Potter es obra de J.K Rowling.

**Rated**: M.

**Pairing**: Hermione/Draco.

**Advertencia: **Esta historia cuenta experiencias reales. Tanto propias de la autora como ajenas. El tema de la autolesión, la violencia, la depresión y/o los desórdenes alimenticios en la adolescencia es algo _**real**_, y a través de esta historia pretendo comunicarle al mundo la realidad de cientos de nosotros. Si sufres algún o algunas de esas cosas, sé fuerte. Es duro, y no ves la luz, pero puedes parar, porque aunque te odies, aunque estás convencido/a de que mereces lo que te haces, **mereces ser feliz. **Pide ayuda a amigos y familiares, no creas que eres débil por hacerlo o que van a juzgarte. Y si crees que no estás preparado/a, siempre puedes hablar conmigo.

**Summary**: Hermione esconde oscuros secretos en su cabeza y debajo de su colección de pulseras y sudaderas. Hermione tiene un cuaderno donde escribe sus pensamientos, su día a día; un diario en el que Draco Malfoy, un joven que conoce en el autobús, cobra mucho protagonismo.

**Self-harm.**

_Por: Miss Mantequilla._

**BLOQUE II - De cómo los recuerdos te matan como las drogas.**

**Tercer recuerdo.**

A lo mejor esperarla a la salida del instituto no es la mejor idea, pero ha salido de clase una hora antes y no tiene nada mejor que hacer. Además, quiere conocer un poco más a Hermione Granger.

El instituto es un enorme edificio marrón, con enormes explanadas para hacer deporte y otros tantos edificios. Le recuerda vagamente a la universidad. A lo lejos puede distinguir un montón de alumnos acercándose en masa a la salida del centro. Montones de chicas vestidas a la última moda, con mini falda incluida, a pesar de que está lloviendo, y tacones. También están los típicos tíos idiotas, que suelen ser deportistas y por otro lado viene un grupo de jóvenes sobre sus skates. Puede comprobar que también hay muchas parejas.

Comienza a acercarse un grupo de chicas con el cabello teñido de d¡ferentes colores. Ríen y se divierten todas juntas. Tiene la esperanza de ver a Hermione entre ellas, pues tienen un estilo muy parecido al suyo, pero por desgracia no está con ellas, así que decide acercarse a ellas para hablar.

-Perdonad. ¿Conocéis a Hermione Granger?

Una de las chicas, con el pelo naranja y las puntas rojas lo mira enarcando una ceja y se encoge de hombros. Las demás tienen la misma reacción que ella, excepto una, con el cabello muy largo y negro.

-Yo sí. Está en mi clase de Literatura Universal. Pero no creo que la veas hasta dentro de un rato, después de clase se va a la biblioteca.

-Ah. ¿Y cuál es la biblioteca?

-Ese edificio del fondo, con muchos ventanales en la planta baja, no tiene pérdida.

-Muchas gracias, ah…

-Astoria.

-Astoria… Yo soy Draco, encantado. Muchas gracias por la ayuda.

La morena sonríe de lado y clava sus enormes ojos verdes en los suyos. Es realmente preciosa.

-¡Astoria! ¡Vámonos o llegaremos tarde!

-Me tengo que ir. Espero verte pronto. Draco.

Y con un descaro que no creía posible le planta un beso en la mejilla y le guiña un ojo antes de marcharse. Draco la observa acercarse a una rubia vestida de forma muy elegante. La reconoce, es Daphné Greengras, asiste a algunas clases con él en la universidad.

Sin más, comienza a caminar por el campus y busca el edificio que la morena le ha descrito. No le cuesta mucho llegar hasta él, la verdad es que es cierto y no tiene pérdida. Sólo queda buscar a Hermione en el interior.

La biblioteca consta de un montón de mesas de madera oscura. Hay una zona para utilizar los ordenadores del centro y otra para leer cuando quieres estar tranquilo. Por lo demás, es una biblioteca totalmente normal. Un montón de altas estanterías llenas de libros de todo tipo que ocultan diferentes mesas en sus ángulos. No hay rastro de Hermione en ninguna parte y comienza a preocuparse, cuando escucha una voz detrás de una esquina.

-¿Tan patética es tu vida que tienes que venir aquí después de clase? ¿No tienes a nadie con quién salir, Granger?

Una chica rubia está de pie junto a una de las mesas. En el suelo hay una mochila negra. Draco la reconoce en seguida, es la de Hermione.

-¿No contestas? ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? ¿O te la has cortado tú solita?

Un par de chicas acompañan a la chica que está hablando. Le ríen la gracia exageradamente. No puede ver a Hermione todavía, pero al parecer se está esforzando para ignorarlas. La rubia se caya de repente y se apoya contra la mesa para encarar a su víctima.

-No me ignores, estúpida. Al fin y al cabo, a quién hay que ignorar es a ti, ¿verdad? ¿Qué será de tu hermanita cuando te mates? ¿O la estás convenciendo para dejar éste mundo juntas?

Draco decide intervenir después de escuchar esas palabras pero de repente escucha una silla arrastrarse pesadamente por el suelo y Hermione aparece en su campo de visión. Parece estar realmente alterada y trata de coger su mochila a toda prisa, pero una de las chicas se lo impide dándole una patada y mandándola cerca de dónde él está. Han acorralado a Hermione, la tienen rodeada.

-¿Quién coño te crees que eres para irte? Aquí, tú no eres nadie. Ni aquí, ni en ninguna parte. Nadie te quiere, Granger. Asúmelo. Eres demasiado rarita para que alguien se moleste en conocerte. Vas a estar sola toda tu vida.

-O lo que te queda de vida – Añade una de las otras dos chicas – porque dudo que quieras que te quede mucho. ¿O es que ya has dejado de cortarte?

-No seas tonta, Maggie. Es evidente que lo sigue haciendo.

-Es cierto, Stacy.

Stacy se adelanta y toma uno de los brazos de Hermione con fuerza.

-No eres más que una loca que no quiere vivir y a la que nadie quiere. ¿Por qué no nos haces un favor a todos y a ti misma y te largas ya al infierno?

-¡Eh!

No sabe lo que lo ha llevado a intervenir. Una mezcla de rabia, odio y desazón le oprimen el pecho cuando sale de su escondrijo, dispuesto a defender a su amiga. Recoge la mochila de Mione y se acerca. Las tres muchachas se dan la vuelta y lo encaran.

-¿Y tú quién eres?

-Eso a ti no te importa, Stacy – arrastra su nombre por su boca como si fuera veneno y clava sus ojos en los de ella – Pero lo que sí te importa es dejar en paz a esa muchacha si no quieres meterte en un lío muy grande y acabar expulsada del instituto.

-Tú no eres de por aquí, no puedes hacer nada.

-No, pero puedo acompañarla a comisaría a denunciarte. No debe de ser muy difícil para ellos descubrir dónde vives y llevarte a juicio y luego a un centro de menores. Apuesto a que no soy el único testigo de lo mal que lo haces pasar a esta chica.

Draco deja la mochila de Hermione encima de la mesa. Stacy parece pensárselo. Lo que no parece es asustada por las amenazas de Draco. Aun así, chasquea los dedos y tanto ella como sus acompañantes se marchan de la biblioteca, dejando detrás de ellas el constante ruido de sus tacones sobre el suelo.

Draco observa un momento más el pasillo por el que se han marchado las tres adolescentes y finalmente encara a Hermione. La castaña parece muy alterada y recoge sus cosas a toda prisa.

-Mione…

-Oye, haznos un favor y cállate. Todo esto sobraba.

-¿Perdona? Esas chicas te estaban insultando. Una de ellas te estaba agrediendo físicamente. Y apuesto a que no es la primera vez que ocurre.

-Lo que ocurra y cuántas veces ocurra no es de tu incumbencia.

Hermione lo mira fijamente después de cerrar su mochila con la intención de marcharse. Draco la mira desde el otro lado y observa la chiquilla que trata de huir de todo.

-¿Es cierto? ¿Te cortas?

-Eso tampoco es asunto tuyo. Hazte a la idea, Draco. Tú no tienes por qué saberlo todo de mí. Ahora deja que me marche, tengo que hacer unas compras antes de ir a por Mildred.

-Déjame acompañarte por lo menos.

-¿Es que no te enteras? – Hermione lo encara con los ojos enrojecidos y húmedos. Le tiembla la voz y las manos - ¿No entiendes que quiero alejarme de ti? Tengo mi propia vida, con mis costumbres y rutinas, deja de entorpecerlo todo.

-¿Qué dices…?

-Además, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo sabes dónde estudio? ¿Quién te ha dicho que puedes venir a recogerme? ¡No eres mi novio!

-¡Soy tu amigo!

-¡Nunca te he dado tal poder, Malfoy!

La observa. Parece tan pequeña, tan desvalida frente a él. Sabe que habla desde el dolor y el despecho por la situación que ha vivido con esas tres chicas antes, pero no puede evitar pensar, sentir, _saber_ que ella está hablando en serio. Si Hermione ha estado sufriendo acoso escolar desde siempre, entonces está sola _desde siempre_. Así que nunca ha tenido amigos, nunca se ha abierto a los demás. Está totalmente sola.

Desesperado, como un acto reflejo, agarra la muñeca derecha de Hermione, que intenta zafarse como buenamente puede de su agarre. Quiere saber si lo que han dicho es cierto. Quiere saber si su piel está abierta, si se tapa para esconder y no por estética. Quiere dejar de dudar, pero está dudando.

Cuando siente que es el momento de desprender a Hermione de su barrera de sudaderas y pulseras, ésta consigue abofetearle antes de que él pueda hacer nada. Su corazón deja de latir durante un instante, incapaz de reaccionar. La ha soltado por la sorpresa y la mira sin saber cómo comportarse después de la agresión. Ella parece tan sorprendida como él. Su respiración se ha acelarado, su cabello se ha desordenado aún más y no parece creer lo que acaba de hacer. Simplemente se agarra las mangas de su sudadera roja, intenta alargar la manga para taparse aún más. Parece sentirse tan expuesta, tan desprotegida, que en seguida, Draco se siente culpable por haber intentado violar su barrera.

-Déjame en paz. No te acerques más a mí. Ni a Mildred. Déjanos en paz. ¡Deja en paz a mi cabeza!

Trata de marcharse pero él la retiene una vez más.

-No puedo dejarte marchar. No lo entiendes… Mione, no seas tonta, deja que te ayude. Que te ayudemos todos nosotros, la banda. Vamos, nena. No seas tonta. Hazlo por Mil. Hazlo por ti.

Hermione parece dudar durante un momento. Su cuerpo se relaja, y parece querer saber más de las promesas de Draco.

-Hazlo por mí… Por Hannah.

Hermione se tensa de repente, no entiende por qué. Ha dejado escapar ésta última súplica sin pensarlo realmente. No espera que ella se zafe de su agarre y se marche a toda prisa de la biblioteca y, seguramente, del instituto. Draco se queda ahí, en medio de ese pasillo, rodeado de libros y con la sensación de que ella se ha llevado toda esperanza.

**/**

-¡Draco!

Narcissa corre escaleras abajo hacia él y lo abraza fuertemente por los hombros. Su madre es ahora tan pequeña comparada con él.

-Oh, cariño, hacía tanto tiempo que no venías a casa.

-Mamá, vine el fin de semana pasado para almorzar, como siempre.

-Sabes que la semana se me hace eterna. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo es que has venido? ¿Tienes algún problema?

-Mamá, tranquila, por favor. No, no me pasa absolutamente nada. No a mí.

Narcissa lo mira fijamente y Draco sabe que su madre sabe que algo le preocupa infinitamente. Sin más palabras su madre lo lleva hasta la cocina dónde prepara una cafetera y saca algunas galletas. Draco sonríe al ver que su madre sigue comprando galletas de chocolate con forma de dinosaurio, sus favoritas cuando era niño.

-¿Qué te preocupa, hijo?

No sabe muy bien cómo comenzar a explicárselo. Hermione le recuerda tanto a Hannah, y su muerte es tan reciente que no está seguro que sea bueno contarle sus impresiones a su madre. Pero Narcissa es una mujer fuerte, que se ha sobrepuesto y ha superado el dolor para seguir adelante. Va a ver la tumba de su hija semanalmente, cambia sus flores y le cuenta novedades, pero eso no quiere decir que la señora Malfoy se haya encerrado en un mundo de tristeza tras la muerte de su hija mayor. Es algo que Draco admira en su madre, su fuerza de voluntad.

-He conocido una chica. Va al instituto, tiene unos años menos que yo. Pero… Siento que es más mayor. Algo así como yo.

-Más madura.

-Exacto, más madura. Tiene una hermana más pequeña, y cuida de ella todos los días. Es una chica solitaria, y algo tímida. O eso me pareció al principio. Es… Se comporta como Hannah, mamá.

Su madre se queda sin respiración durante un instante. No parece que estuviese preparada para que le desvelase esa información. Narcissa cruza los dedos sobre la mesa de la cocina y resopla.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Está muy delgada. Demasiado. Se tapa constantemente. No se relaciona con nadie. No se abre a las personas.

-Eso no significa que se drogue, Draco. Simplemente hay personas más cerradas. Y con respecto a la delgadez… Bueno, es posible que tenga un problema o su genética la haya dotado de un cuerpo más fino que lo que se puede establecer como normal.

-Hoy he ido a buscarla al instituto. Estaba en la biblioteca y un grupo de chicas la estaba molestando. Decían cosas como que nadie la iba a querer nunca, y que se matase, que nadie lo iba a lamentar. Dijeron algo con respecto a cortarse.

-Draco, eso es muy grave. Muy, muy grave. Esa muchacha es víctima de acoso escolar, y además muy dañina. ¿No ha avisado a nadie de su instituto? ¿Nadie está dispuesto a ayudarla?

-Yo sí. Pero no quiere dejarse ayudar. No sé qué hacer…

Narcissa suspira y apoya su mano en las manos de su hijo. Draco se siente en seguida reconfortado al sentir el contacto de la piel de su madre. La escucha suspirar, y sabe que está a punto de hacerle una gran pregunta, muy difícil de contestar.

-Hijo. ¿Quieres ayudarla porque sientes que es la mejor forma de redimirte por no salvar a Hannah?

**/**

Nunca llegó a acompañar a su madre a visitar a Hannah. El día que la enterraron fue el único día en el que estuvo frente a la lápida gravada con su nombre. Y jamás ha vuelto. De hecho, jamás pensó que volvería. Pero ahí está.

La lápida de Hannah es de mármol negro y no es una lápida de las normales. Es un rectángulo en el suelo, simple y llano, tal y como era Hannah. Con letras plateadas está escrito su nombre. _Hannah Carol Malfoy 1990 – 2011_. Y justo debajo de ese largo nombre y ambas fechas, una frase. "_No tengo cobertura aquí debajo_". Narcissa decidió que el humor de su hija no tenía que morir con ella, y que tenía que dejar constancia al mundo de que su hija no sólo era una pobre depresiva y drogadicta. Sino una muchacha perdida, con una mente demasiado laberíntica.

No sabe muy bien cómo comportarse. Sabe que su madre cambia las flores y charla con Hannah. Que le cuenta cosas como si en realidad estuvieran hablando por teléfono. Pero él no es capaz de hacerlo. Se siente incómodo hablándole a una piedra.

Finalmente, decide sentarse y comienza a arrancar algo de césped, sin pensar en nada en particular. Pero con el paso de los segundos, recuerda poco a poco algunas manías de Hannah. Como la de despertarlo todos los sábados a las nueve para ir corriendo a la cama de sus padres a despertarlos saltando sobre su cama. O la de prepararle fiestas privadas en su cuarto. Cuando eran más pequeños Hannah construía fuertes en su habitación, con almohadas y sábanas y muchas pinzas para tender la ropa, y cuando los acababa, invitaba al pequeño Draco y todos sus juguetes a pasar la tarde y tomar el té.

Hannah era una buena hermana. Atenta, cariñosa, inteligente y dedicada. Siempre lo escuchaba. Cuando su primera novia lo dejó ella fue a hablar con esa muchacha y a decirle que se arrepentiría tarde o temprano de haber dejado a un lado a un ser tan bueno como era su hermano. Nadie se atrevió a burlarse de Draco en los días siguientes, muy al contrario de lo que podría haber sido, porque de repente, todo el mundo temía a esa chica rubia, con ojos de hielo derretido.

Draco recuerda sus largas conversaciones en la hamaca del jardín, atada entre dos pinos. Los dos, balanceándose con sus tazas de chocolate caliente, charlando y riendo, y a veces cantando a voces.

Después Hannah cambió su compañía por la de su novio, las tazas de chocolate caliente por los porros y las botellas de ginebra. Pasó de invitarle a su cuarto para jugar a echarlo para poder meterse unas rayas en paz. Y pasó de defenderlo a atacarlo cuando no se podía meter su dosis. Pero Draco siempre estuvo ahí para ella, para apoyarla, para escucharla cuando se rompía y no sabía a dónde ir.

"A veces, pienso en desaparecer. En irme a un sitio sin nombre. Dónde nadie sepa quién soy y qué he hecho" decía a veces, tumbada en la cama de Draco, más muerta que viva, llena hasta los topes de depresión y síndrome de abstinencia. "¿Me llevarías contigo?". Y ella siempre sonreía mientras negaba con la cabeza. "No quiero que vayas a ese sitio, Draco. Eres un buen chico, tú no te equivocas, no eres un gilipollas. Llegarás lejos en la vida y todo irá bien. Tú no necesitas ir a un sitio sin nombre".

Draco se remanga la manga del suéter negro que lleva. Ahí en su brazo, tatuado con tinta negra, destacando sobre su pálido antebrazo derecho está esa frase. "_Tú no necesitas ir a un sitio sin nombre._". No es el primer tatuaje que se hizo, el primero fue la enorme pluma que le sube por el hombro hasta el cuello. Es una pluma de cuervo, en honor a su hermana. Ella es ahora un pájaro. No de los que la gente se para a admirar por su belleza, pero un pájaro al fin y al cabo. Duda que su hermana pueda estar en el cielo o incluso en el infierno. Hannah ahora está en un sitio sin nombre, y espera que esté hermosa y feliz.

Es entonces cuando se pregunta si algún día dejará de pensar en ella; si dejara de recordar el sonido de su voz, el color de sus ojos. Se pregunta si algún día será capaz de amar a alguna mujer de forma que ella llene el hueco de amante, novia, mujer, amiga y hermana. Y se le cuela el nombre de Granger entre los labios, porque siente que ella podría llenar todos los huecos de su alma.

Escucha pasos detrás de él acompañados de un sonido algo más seco y ligero.

-Hola, papá.

-¿Qué tal, hijo?

Lucius apoya su mano en el hombro de Draco. No necesitan más. Padre e hijo no son muy cercanos, pero se llevan bien. La muerte de Hannah los unió un poco más.

-Tu madre me ha contado lo de esa chica.

-¿Qué opinas?

-Bueno… No sé. Hay ciertas similitudes con tu hermana, pero no creo que sea el mismo caso.

-Es muy cerrada.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que se meta cocaína o se dedique a fumar crack, Draco. Entiendo tu preocupación, pero creo que lo mejor es que le des tiempo, que te ganes su confianza, y algún día, se abrirá a ti.

-No quiere volver a verme.

-Hijo, las mujeres son muy complicadas, y más a su edad. Si además sufre constante maltrato psicológico es peor. Dale tiempo. Estoy convencido de que no va a despreciarte la próxima vez que la veas.

Draco no termina de entenderlo muy bien, pero asiente. Es posible que esté viendo cosas donde no las hay. Ahora mismo lo que tiene que hacer es darle tiempo a Hermione, y apoyarla en cuánto decida abrirse al mundo.

Padre e hijo se quedan un rato más, compartiendo el momento. Lucius se apoya en su bastón, y mira fijamente a su hijo. Draco, él, observa casi sin parpadear la tumba de su hermana. Y piensa que quizás debería tocar _Heaven _más veces, en el cuarto de su hermana, con Narcissa a su lado. Quizás de esa forma su madre pueda sentirla realmente, porque aun teniendo a su hermana a unos metros bajo tierra, justo frente a él, no nota su presencia en absoluto.

Poco a poco escucha a su padre alejarse lentamente. Pero no se siente tan solo.

**/**

Hermione parece no haber vuelto a clase, y Mildred tampoco. La otra opción es que las hermanas Granger hayan decidido volver a casa con otro autobús, o sencillamente a pie. La duda carcome sus entrañas a diario, cuando no las ve subir al vehículo a la hora acostumbrada. Poco a poco, los días se convierten en una semana y la preocupación de Draco se acrecenta.

Ésta noche no es capaz de dormir. Fuera cae la nieve. Ha comenzado el mes de Diciembre y mañana Londres amanecerá cubierta de blanco. El frío se cuela en el apartamento, y la verdad es que debería de poner la calefacción, o al menos una camiseta, pero está demasiado cómodo jugando a la consola en éste momento.

Últimamente ni la música puede distraerle. Todas las canciones, todos los acordes, le recuerdan a Hermione. Todas ellas inflan sus dudas. Matar zombies y luchar en la guerra es lo único que hace que sea posible sacar de su cabeza a la joven castaña.

-¿No crees que deberías ponerte algo de ropa?

Pansy se acerca a la ventana y la cierra de un solo movimiento. Sus botas y su ropa están mojadas.

-¿No crees que ya han pasado los dos meses que me dijiste que tardarías en encontrar piso?

Pansy lo ignora y decide seguir con sus planes: hacerse un café.

-¿Sigues pensando en lo que pasó en el instituto?

-Intento no hacerlo, por eso estoy jugando.

Draco chasquea la lengua cuando el cuerpo de su personaje aparece ensangrentado en el suelo, con una dramática canción de fondo, y la cámara enfocándolo desde arriba girando sobre sí misma. Deja a un lado el mando de la consola y se acerca a la nevera.

-¿Has hablado con ella?

-Sabes que no.

-Ve a verla.

-No me abrirá la puerta.

-Vamos, Draco. Estás encabezonado con esa chica, demuéstrale que te importa. Demuéstrale que puedes ayudarla. No tiene autoestima, ¿no? Pues refuérzasela. Demuéstrale que eres capaz de ir a verla, hazla sentir valorada.

No sabe cómo lo ha convencido, pero corre a su habitación para ponerse algo de abrigo y unos zapatos. No se despide de Pansy, sale corriendo de casa, sin llevarse si quiera un paraguas y corre por la calle, a las once y media de la noche, bajo la nieve que cae con fuerza. A penas ve por dónde va, pero sabe a dónde se dirige. Resbala un par de veces por la acera, y choca con una pareja accidentalmente. Pero al final, lo ve. El portal que, por algún milagro, está abierto y deja entrar los copos al interior. Sabe que debería cerrarlo para evitar una pequeña inundación, pero no le importa, sólo quiere subir los escalones que le quedan y llamar a la puerta. Verla.

De repente, se para. Está a punto de llamar a la puerta, pero no está seguro. Quizás estén ya acostadas. Puede que estén en casa de su padre. De repente, haber venido le parece la cosa más estúpida del mundo. Está a punto de darse la vuelta cuando la puerta se abre y una voz infantil lo llama.

-Pasa, vas a resfriarte. Te he visto llegar corriendo desde la ventana.

Mildred está en pijama. Tiene el pelo recogido en dos trenzas y lo mira con curiosidad y alegría. Nunca pensó que se alegraría tanto de ver a la pequeña.

-Gracias…

La estufa está encendida y caldea todo el salón. Hermione le ha servido un té y un sándwich de pollo sin decir palabra. Mildred le está contando los planes para el fin de semana, entre ellos, ir a ver a su madre al hospital.

-Toma – Hermione le tira una toalla y se marcha a la cocina de nuevo – No quiero que mojes todo mi salón.

No está seguro pero le parece haber escuchado cierto tono de broma en su voz. Sobre la mesa de café frente al sofá color crema está el portátil de Hermione. En pantalla completa está una película pausada.

-¿Has visto la película "_Tangled_"?

-Am… He oído hablar de ella, pero no la he visto.

-¡Qué suerte! Acabamos de ponerla, no te has perdido demasiado. A Mione le encanta esa película. Es sobre Rapunzel, la princesa con el cabello muy, muy, muy, muy largo.

-Dudo que a Draco le interesen las películas de princesa, Mil.

Hermione se sienta junto a su hermana y le da un beso en la frente. La pequeña protesta un rato, hasta que Draco afirma que está interesado en ver la película. Hermione lo mira fijamente durante un momento y finalmente, se encoje de hombros. Apaga la luz, trae unas palomitas y se acomoda, Mildred entre ambos mayores, con el cuenco sobre sus rodillas. La película comienza.

A mitad del largometraje, Mildred se queda profundamente dormida y Hermione la lleva a la cama. Draco la escucha cantarle un trozo de "_Deathbeds_", canción del último disco de _Bring Me The Horizon _y después, silencio. La puerta del cuarto al final del pasillo se cierra y Hermione aparece en el salón de nuevo. Sabe que ahora se tiene que enfrentar a ella.

-¿Por qué has venido?

-Llevo días sin verte.

-Mildred ha estado enferma, la he cuidado toda ésta semana.

Draco asiente. Hermione se cruza de brazos y se apoya en la pared, escrutándolo con la mirada. Suspira.

-Ya has visto que estamos perfectamente, Draco, no tienes que preocuparte más.

-¿Has pensado en lo que te dije el otro día?

-No. Sí. Puede.

Se establece un silencio entre relajado e incómodo. Draco no sabe a dónde mirar y Hermione siente que el mundo va a explotar en cualquier momento si no se sienta a su lado y recupera a la persona más cercana que ha tenido jamás a parte de su hermana. Así que, con pasos cortos y algo titubeantes, Draco ve cómo Hermione se acerca poco a poco a él, y finalmente, se sienta a su lado en el sofá.

Han quitado la película nada más percatarse que Mildred estaba dormida así que el fondo de pantalla del portátil está visible. La portada del último disco de _Sleeping With Sirens_ lo llena todo. Draco ríe levemente.

-No recuerdo haberte visto llevando camisetas de ese grupo.

-Pero me gusta. Aunque lo tengo puesto porque es el que más le gusta a Mildred.

-¿Tu hermana escucha la misma música que tú?

-Algunos grupos. Intento que ame _Bring Me The Horizon_ tanto como yo, pero no es un estilo que le guste realmente. Ella tira más para éste y _Pierce The Veil_. Con el tiempo supongo que los demás le irán interesando más.

-Estarías realmente orgullosa.

-Muchísimo.

Ríen y finalmente, por primera vez desde que él ha llegado, se miran. Ha recuperado algo de color. Está preciosa. Y es mirando sus ojos, profundos y oscuros que Draco se da cuenta de que Hermione no es Hannah. Y por eso la besa.

**/**

_Muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios, los MP, llenos de apoyo. Espero que éste capítulo haya sido de vuestro agrado. Como siempre, la semana que viene el próximo capítulo, último de este bloque para comenzar el tercero, de nuevo centrado en Hermione._

_Gracias por todo, de verdad :3_


	8. Cuarto Recuerdo (BLOQUE II)

**Disclaime**r: Harry Potter es obra de J.K Rowling.

**Rated**: M.

**Pairing**: Hermione/Draco.

**Advertencia: **Esta historia cuenta experiencias reales. Tanto propias de la autora como ajenas. El tema de la autolesión, la violencia, la depresión y/o los desórdenes alimenticios en la adolescencia es algo _**real**_, y a través de esta historia pretendo comunicarle al mundo la realidad de cientos de nosotros. Si sufres algún o algunas de esas cosas, sé fuerte. Es duro, y no ves la luz, pero puedes parar, porque aunque te odies, aunque estás convencido/a de que mereces lo que te haces, **mereces ser feliz. **Pide ayuda a amigos y familiares, no creas que eres débil por hacerlo o que van a juzgarte. Y si crees que no estás preparado/a, siempre puedes hablar conmigo.

**Summary**: Hermione esconde oscuros secretos en su cabeza y debajo de su colección de pulseras y sudaderas. Hermione tiene un cuaderno donde escribe sus pensamientos, su día a día; un diario en el que Draco Malfoy, un joven que conoce en el autobús, cobra mucho protagonismo.

**Self-harm.**

_Por: Miss Mantequilla._

**BLOQUE II - De cómo los recuerdos te matan como las drogas.**

**Cuarto recuerdo.**

En éste momento Draco no es capaz de pensar en nada. Su mente está totalmente en blanco. Siente la presión en sus labios, el calor de otro cuerpo pegado al suyo. La oscuridad lo baña todo, la pantalla del ordenador se ha oscurecido. Hace más calor de repente, pese a que la nieve cae todavía fuera. Se tensa y se relaja, sus músculos parecen tener vida propia. Apenas es consciente de lo que tocan sus manos. No sabe muy bien lo que está ocurriendo, ni por qué una voz le _ordena_ que pare en seguida, pero no quiere que esto acabe. No quiere dejar de sentirse lleno. _Vivo_.

Sin embargo parece que él es el único que tiene y mantiene ese deseo porque, de repente, una fuerza ajena lo aleja del calor. Es Hermione. Está sonrojada y no sabe a dónde mirar. Mantiene a Draco alejado, sujetando sus hombros con los brazos estirados. Es entonces cuando Draco se da cuenta de que ha dado un paso en falso.

-Draco… ¿Qué…?

-Lo siento, Mione… Yo. No he podido controlarme. De verdad que lo siento. No volverá a ocurrir.

Aturdido por el calor que aún le invade el pecho, trastabillando hasta el pasillo que lo llevará al exterior, Draco llega a la puerta y se decide a dejar a Hermione en paz, en la tranquilidad de su hogar.

-¡Draco!

Ahí, junto a la puerta del salón, Hermione lo observa. Algo perturbador brilla en sus ojos, y sus pasos son silenciosos y cautos cuando se acerca a él. Lleva una bufanda en las manos. Con cuidado, intentando no rozar más piel de la debida, o eso le parece a Draco, Hermione coloca la prenda de lana y colores oscuros y sobrios alrededor del cuello del muchacho. No lo mira a la cara, pero su sonrojo permanece. Después de abrigarlo se queda con los brazos colgando a los lados de su cuerpo, y Draco no sabe cómo reaccionar.

Consigue murmurar finalmente un escueto y tímido "Gracias" y después de eso, nuevamente, se establece el silencio. Con cuidado, abre la puerta que da al pasillo exterior y se despide de ella con un murmullo. Siente sus ojos clavarse en su nuca mientras desciende las escaleras y cuando llega a la calle, ya cubierta de blanco, sabe que ella lo está observando desde la ventana del comedor.

No quiere mirarla.

Así que camina en silencio, con las manos en los bolsillos, y el alma un poco más pequeña. Camina sin detenerse, pierde la noción del tiempo y el espacio. No sabe a dónde va. Simplemente quiere alejarse, y finalmente, comprende por qué Hermione quería alejarse de ella misma aquella tarde, bajo el roble y la lluvia. La culpa hacia uno mismo es el peor de los castigos.

Al final de la calle ve un letrero. "_Bar_" rezan las letras rosadas, que parpadean en la oscuridad. Sobre el cartel se ha formado una capa de nieve bastante espesa que no tardará en caerse por su propio peso. La puerta es de madera vieja, y hay un montón de panfletos que publicitan conciertos de pequeños grupos locales. No se lo piensa demasiado, y entra.

El local está en penumbra, con alguna luz anaranjada en las esquinas. Hay sofás a lo largo de las paredes. Al otro lado de la barra está el camarero, en la típica pose de limpiar un vaso. Además de él, está un grupo de chicas y unos jóvenes viendo la televisión algo más alejado. Estan retransmitiendo un partido de fútbol. El _Chelsea _acaba de ganar. Blaise debe de estar eufórico.

Se sienta en la barra y pide una cerveza. Draco no es dado a beber alcoholes fuertes. Prefiere el sabor refrescante de una cerveza. El camarero coloca una enorme jarra delante de él y no tarda en vaciarla en su garganta. No olvida el beso que le ha dado a Hermione. Y en la bufanda, que aún no se ha quitado siente su perfume. Huele a flores. O chocolate. A veces le parece oler a fresa. No está seguro de nada, y no cree que sea culpa de su cuarta jarra.

Un par de chicas se acercan a él y le abordan. Sus bonitas. Rubias y altas. Draco tarda un rato en darse cuenta de que son gemelas. Una se llama Marggie, la otra, algo más tímida, se llama Sam. Parecen simpáticas, y obviamente interesadas en hacerle compañía.

-Es la primera vez que te vemos por aquí.

-Lo he encontrado de casualidad.

-Vaya. ¿Por eso estás solo? ¿No has venido con tus amigos o tu chica?

Draco tuerce la boca. No sabe cuál de las dos acaba de hablarle, pero sabe lo que intentan. No está seguro de querer marcharse. Y tampoco sabe si quiere estar solo. Cuando clava sus ojos grises en la cara de las gemelas sabe lo que tiene que hacer y lo que _quiere_ hacer.

**/**

La luz se cuela por las ventanas. Más brillante al reflejarse en la nieve del exterior. Le duele la cabeza, y sospecha que es producto del alcohol consumido la noche anterior. Pese a ello, todavía siente la presión de sus labios en los suyos, y algo dentro de él se estremece. Estira el brazo, esperando encontrar el lugar vacío, pero sus dedos se topan con una piel ajena. A su nariz llega un olor familiar. Las rosas blancas de su madre parecen haberse materializado entre sus sábanas. No quiere abrir los ojos, teme ver lo que se encuentra ahí, pero entonces una voz lo llama.

-Draco…

Es una mujer joven la que lo llama. Parece serena y tranquila y en su tono se distingue una sonrisa. Draco hunde un poco los dedos en la piel aterciopelada, para cerciorarse de que es real. Abre los ojos lentamente. La luz le ciega, las sábanas blancas se ha arremolinado en su cintura, los almohadones y almohadas se expanden por toda la cama. Dispersos sobre el colchón, cerca de su nariz, distingue un reguero de mechones rubios. Ríos de oro pálido, de suaves ondas.

-Draco – Repite la mujer algo más firmemente, manteniendo su buen humor – Tienes que levantarte.

Draco quiere mirarla a la cara, pero está aterrorizado. Sabe que si la mira ella va a desaparecer, y tiene miedo de que no vuelva nunca más.

-Déjame un poco más.

Ella se ríe quedamente y él siente unas manos pequeñas entre sus cabellos. Presiente su calor y el perfume a flores se refuerza a su alrededor. Cuando siente la caricia invisible en su espalda abre los ojos totalmente y enfoca la vista. Hannah, etérea, pálida y suave lo mira desde el otro lado de la cama. Un vestido azul, su favorito en los meses de verano, crea suaves ondas a su alrededor. Pese a estar tumbada parece estar flotando entre inmensas nubes de algodón.

-Tienes que seguir, Draco. Levántate y camina. No te quedes estancado.

Y para su horror ve como ella se desvanece poco a poco ante sus ojos. Draco extiende el brazo, pero parece que ella se aleja cada vez más y sólo alcanza a rozar el aire perfumado que ella parece respirar.

-¡Hannah!

Draco se incorpora en la cama. Completamente solo entre las sábanas, se siente ridículo y atemorizado. Espera que Pansy no lo haya escuchado llamar a su hermana y vuelve a dejarse caer en la cama. Tapando su rostro con el antebrazo decide que no quiere seguir más con la farsa. Tiene que avanzar.

**/**

Si Pansy lo ha escuchado llamar a su hermana, ella no ha dicho nada. Simplemente le entrega una taza de café cargado y una aspirina. Ambos sentados en la pequeña mesa de su minúscula cocina. No se miran, no hablan. Sobran las palabras, pero Draco sabe que tarde o temprano, Pansy le va a hacer la pregunta. De hecho, la ve abrir la boca y se prepara.

-¿Qué pasó anoche?

Ella es paciente. Espera. Sabe que Draco no suele compartir sus pensamientos o sentimientos, así que le da el tiempo para que se lo piense. Draco su muerde la cara interna de una de sus mejillas. No sabe si callar y aparta la mirada. Sobre el sofá, olvidada sobre el respaldo, cuelga la bufanda que Hermione colocó la noche anterior alrededor de su cuello.

-La besé. Y me fui.

Le da un largo trago a su café y sumerge la aspirina efervescente en un vaso de agua. La pastilla disolviéndose es el único sonido entre ellos. Parece que incluso han dejado de respirar.

-No la voy a buscar más. Tengo que alejarme.

Pansy resopla frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Te has escuchado? ¡¿Te has escuchado?! ¡Ella es lo mejor que te ha podido pasar, Draco! ¡Os necesitáis el uno al otro! ¿Por qué lo complicas todo?

-Hannah…

-¡Ella no es Hannah, Draco! ¡Esa chiquilla sólo está perdida, simplemente tiene problemas que no entendemos, que nadie parece estar viendo, pero sé que te has dado cuenta, igual que yo, que esas pulseras, esa manera de esconderse no es sana! ¡Sabes que no tiene el comportamiento de una drogadicta, pero si no quieres ayudarla, lo haré yo sola!

Pansy se levanta airadamente, y algo de su café con leche sale disparado de su taza, salpicando la mesa. Draco la escucha dejar la taza en el fregadero y sus pasos alejarse, con la intención de salir de casa. Así que observa fijamente las gotas marrones que se han quedado sobre la superficie lisa y le recuerdan tanto al color del pelo de Hermione que siente que algo se muere dentro de él al pensar en no volver a verla.

Cuando escucha la puerta abrirse y el roce del abrigo de Pansy, la llama. Ella se queda ahí parada, frente a la puerta abierta, dejando que el frío se cuele en el apartamento. No se miran, y tampoco dicen nada, pero finalmente la chica cierra la puerta suavemente y se enfrenta a su mejor amigo.

-Hoy ha ido a hospital a llevar a Mildred a ver a su madre.

-¿Quieres que vayamos?

-Quiero ir yo. Sólo.

Y sin más, da por zanjada la conversación.

**/**

El hospital está completamente en silencio. Las enfermeras se pasean de un lado para otro y en algún lugar escucha a una persona llorar desconsoladamente. No ha preguntado en recepción por el nombre de la madre de Hermione. Primero porque no lo sabe, y segundo, porque prefiere pasearse por los blancos pasillos.

Ha recorrido cuatro plantas diferentes, sin dar con Hermione. Busca en las puertas el apellido de las hermanas, con la vana esperanza de abrir y encontrarlas.

Se siente horriblemente cómodo en el lugar. Se siente extrañamente en paz entre los enfermos, entre tantas personas desconocidas, cuyas historias desconoce y trata de imaginar. Una anciana está sentada en una de las sillas del pasillo, mirando fijamente la puerta cerrada. Su cabello blanco está recogido en una larga trenza y sus ojos están velados. Aun así, transmiten desconcierto y angustia, y Draco teme imaginar a quién aguarda al otro lado de la puerta.

Pasa de largo, dejándola con sus silenciosos lamentos y pasa junto a una cristalera que da al interior de una habitación. Un par de niñas charlan animadamente con un anciano, tumbado en una camilla, sonrientes los tres. Más lejos está una pareja, sin duda los padres de las niñas. Observan la escena a lo lejos, y Draco siente que ellos se sienten tan ajenos a la escena como él mismo.

Es esa imagen la que le hace pensar en las últimas horas de Hannah. Estaba pálida, casi amarillenta, tumbada entre montones de almohadones. Conectada a sondas, y máquinas. Sus brazos, llenos de cicatrices por las agujas, desnudos y escuálidos, reposaban a cada lado de su cuerpo inerte.

Narcissa lloraba en un rincón del cuarto, lamentándose por no haberla parado la noche anterior cuando la escuchó entrar en el hogar familiar. Lucius se mantuvo sereno, pero sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que repudiaba cada vez que miraba a su hija. Y él, Draco, observaba a su hermana morirse lentamente.

-Hannah… Hannah escúchame. Tienes que salir de ésta. Venga.

Recuerda que había agarrado los dedos de su hermana, y estos se movieron levemente, reconociendo el contacto del pequeño Draco. Él se sentó a su lado y apoyó su cabeza en el regazo de la muchacha, como tantas veces había hecho cuando se sentía triste de pequeño, y con cuidado, había colocado la mano inerte y fría sobre su cabeza, tratando de recordar las mudas caricias que ella tantas veces le había entregado.

A las dos horas, Hannah abrió sus ojos levemente, y con la voz rota llamó a su hermano. En sus ojos brillaba una tenue felicidad y sus labios se plegaron en una sonrisa llena de grietas. Draco creyó firmemente que su hermana iba a vivir. Esa mirada llena de amor y ternura no podía significar otra cosa que las ganas de vivir. Ella buscaba su rostro y se acercó un poco más, sintiendo sus manos frías acariciarle, recorrer su pelo en una caricia tan triste, tan tierna, que Draco entonces se desengañó y supo que ella no iba a levantarse.

Narcissa, temblorosa, se había acercado a la cama de su hija, Lucius la acompañaba. La madre agarró la mano libre de su hija, y los tres esperaron. Hannah dormitaba de vez en cuando, pero se mantenía serena cuando despertaba. Los médicos habían dicho que el dolor debía de estar taladrándole las entrañas, pero ella no dijo nada. Se mantuvo firme en su dolor, y transmitió tanta paz cuando se apagó, después de mirar a su hermano y decirle que lo amaba con cada trozo de su descompuesta alma, que Draco pensó que simplemente se había dormido.

Narcissa, rota de dolor, había chillado desde lo más profundo de su alma, y Draco vio cómo sus brazos levantaban el cuerpo de su hija en vilo. Gritaba su nombre, en una súplica desgarradora, sacudiendo el cuerpo sin vida de su sangre. Y cuando se dejó caer sobre el pecho hueco de Hannah, lloró su vida entera, la que ambas habían perdido. Y Draco supo que todos se habían marchado un poquito con ella. Pese a ello, jamás olvidaría la expresión serena de Hannah, ni el rastro de una lágrima de felicidad en su pálida mejilla. Último rastro de un sentimiento de plenitud al marcharse.

Draco, observa a las niñas jugar con el anciano y mostrarle coloridos dibujos, y piensa en la suerte que tuvo su hermana al morir tan tranquila, rodeada de lo que más amaba, y sin embargo, más había destrozado.

Se despide silenciosamente de la tierna estampa y sigue su camino por el largo pasillo. Y al final de éste la ve. Mildred agarra su mano fuertemente, mirando al hombre con una bata blanca que niega levemente con la cabeza. No alcanza a escuchar lo que les dice el médico, pero si ve los gestos de la hermana mayor. Hermione, en un gesto tierno, empuja suavemente a su hermana para que se marche, y Draco sabe que ella le ha visto y le manda a Mildred para no escuchar.

La pequeña se acerca con pasos vacilantes a él. Sus ojos están llenos de confusión, y él ya no está seguro de poder consolarlas.

-Hola, Draco.

-Hola, enana. ¿Qué hay?

-No sé…

Mildred se sienta con aire pensativo sobre una de las sillas. Sus pies apenas rozan el suelo de mármol blanco, y sus manitas se agarran al borde del asiento. Con cuidado, Draco se sienta a su lado, y con una mano temblorosa acerca a la niña a su cuerpo, tratando de reconfortarla. Mildred se deja hacer y al final, simplemente, llora su desconcierto en silencio, apretando sus pequeños puños alrededor de la tela de la chaqueta del muchacho.

**/**

-Pensé que no volverías.

-¿Por qué lo pensaste?

-Era lo que me esperaba.

Y Hermione, tenuemente, sonríe en silencio. Mildred camina delante de ellos, algo menos preocupada y dolida, mirando los escaparates y emocionándose de vez en cuando.

-Os invito a almorzar.

Hermione observa a Draco durante un segundo y él siente como una muda angustia se acrecenta en sus ojos.

-No sé… No quiero ser molestia…

Draco sabe que no es eso la que le preocupa, y una duda se instala en su pecho. No quiere creer que ella pueda tener trastornos alimenticios, pero a veces tiene toda la pinta de que así sea. Aun así, insiste tanto que Hermione no es capaz de negarse, y todos se dirigen a un pequeño restaurante que Draco conoce desde hace muchos años. Instalados en su tranquila mesa, comen todos juntos.

Mildred parece haber recobrado las ganas de divertirse, y finalmente, Draco propone llevarlas a un parque para que la niña juegue un rato. La nieve lo cubre todo. El césped ha desaparecido bajo la fría manta, pero eso no impide que todos los niños jueguen entre ellos. Mildred encuentra una compañera muy pronto y Draco y Hermione se sientan en un banco de madera. Y la observan en silencio.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no llevaba a Mildred a jugar fuera de casa. Debería haberlo hecho más veces.

-Si alguna tarde necesitas descansar puedes llamarme. Yo me ocuparé de ella.

Hermione se ríe quedamente. Una risa tan muerta que por un momento teme mirarla y ver que es un hueco cadáver sobre la nieve.

-No saben si va a despertar. Y creen que tiene daños cerebrales importantes. A parte de eso, sus lesiones físicas se están curando adecuadamente.

Draco no espera que ella saque el tema tan bruscamente. Quería invitarla a un café con leche en su apartamento, dejar a Mildred con la consola, o con Pansy. Y hablar. Demostrarle que le importa lo que le está ocurriendo.

-Lo siento, Hermione.

-No lo sientas. No es tu culpa. Simplemente nos ha tocado. Le he explicado a Mildred que quizás tengamos que mudarnos con mi padre y su novia. No le ha hecho ninguna gracia. Pero no nos queda otra hasta que yo cumpla los dieciocho años en unos meses y pueda hacerme cargo de ella legalmente.

-Eres prácticamente su madre, Hermione. Estás totalmente capacitada para quedarte en vuestra casa hasta que pasen en esos meses.

-Necesitamos dinero. Tengo que pagar un alquiler, hacer la compra. Pagar facturas. No puedo hacerlo sola. Y la pensión que nos pasa mi padre no es suficiente...

-Puedo dejarte el dinero. Mis padres están forrados. Ellos pueden ayudarte. Podemos ayudarte.

Y realmente quiere que ella acepte su oferta.

-No puedo aceptar el dinero de tus padres, Draco. No me conocen, y no soy una chica dada a querer deudas tan importantes. Además, quizás necesiten el dinero para una emergencia, y la convivencia con mi padre no va a durar demasiado. Mildred tendrá que acostumbrarse.

El silencio apenas es roto por los niños gritando y corriendo por el parque. Mildred corre, riendo y disfrutando.

-Te lo agradezco, Draco. Por venir al hospital, por buscarme, por tratar de ayudarme, pero esto tengo que hacerlo sola. Espero que puedas comprenderlo.

Se le hace extraño sentir su pequeña mano sobre su brazo. No está tocando su piel, pero podría jurar que su contacto le está quemando por dentro. Sus ojos son tan profundos e inertes que tiene miedo de caer en ellos y no volver a salir jamás. Y ella es tan frágil que teme romperla con cualquier movimiento. No sabe si es acertado pensar en volver a besarla, pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por Mildred.

-¡Mione, ven a empujarme en el columpio!

-Mil, ya eres mayor, sabes columpiarte tú sola.

-¡Por favor! – suplica la niña, mirando a su hermana haciendo un puchero – Sólo un rato.

Hermione suspira, con una leve sonrisa en los labios y agarra la mano de su hermana. Ambas se alejan del banco y Draco las ve reír juntas. Mildred chilla "¡Más fuerte! ¡Más alto!" y Hermione le grita que va a despegar, y se va a ir entre las nubes, con los ángeles. Y entonces Draco no tiene duda alguna de que Hermione sería el ángel más putamente precioso de todo el cielo. Y que por mucho que la quiera a su lado, no le cortaría las alas para quedarse en el infierno con él.

**/**

Han cenado los tres todos juntos en la mesa de la cocina. Aunque Hermione no ha cenado demasiado. Un yogur desnatado y mucha agua no puede considerarse una cena normal, pero según Mildred es lo que siempre cena y Hermione le ha dicho que al final del día carece de apetito.

Mildred se ha dormido, así que la han llevado a la cama de nuevo. Hermione vuelve a cantarle un trozo de "_Deathbeds_" antes de darle un tenue beso en la frente y marcharse. Draco la espera bajo el marco de la puerta y cuando Hermione llega a su altura, deja una de sus manos sobre su cabeza, acariciando su largo cabello. Hermione tiembla ligeramente, pero sonríe.

Se han sentado en el sofá. Hace frío, ella tiembla y él quiere abrazarla, pero cuando empieza a acercarse más, ella se tensa y se levanta rígidamente del sofá. Draco siente que algo se tuerce en su realidad cuando ella lo encara, muy seria.

-Draco… Quiero ser sincera contigo.

-Claro. Dime.

Sabe que ella le va a hacer daño, tratando de protegerse. Y se da cuenta de que no le importa el daño que ella le pueda hacer. No le importa si ella de repente le arranca el corazón, si ella le apuñala el alma. Sólo quiere verla feliz.

-Te… Agradezco que seas tan bueno y considerado conmigo, pero creo que algo está saliendo mal. Te estás implicando mucho conmigo y con Mildred. Lo del dinero, lo de cuidarla para que yo descanse… No sé, lo veo todo tan repentino. Y, mira… Después de lo del otro día, en el instituto, no quiero que pienses que soy una desconsiderada, pero llevo lidiando con eso varios años, y ya me he hecho a la idea de que las cosas son así. No conozco otra forma de vivir. Y comprendo que podamos caerte bien, pero creo que las cosas se salen de contexto.

Un pesado e incómodo silencio se instala entre ellos. Parece que el aire se hace cada vez más voluminoso y denso y Draco siente que le cuesta respirar. No sabe qué decir, o más bien, es incapaz de hablar. Tiene un nudo en la garganta. Ella se aclara la voz y sigue hablando.

-Lo de anoche. El beso. Creo que no se tiene que volver a repetir. Somos amigos, Draco. Eres mi primer amigo, y no quiero estropearlo contigo. Entiéndelo, por favor. Sólo quiero que nos llevemos bien… Eso es todo.

Draco asiente con la cabeza. Sus palabras le hieren terriblemente. Sabía que ella lo iba a rechazar, pero saberlo no ha hecho los golpes menos fuertes y el dolor menos intenso. Cierra los ojos y suspira frunciendo el ceño. Y piensa en alejarse de ella, para protegerse, pero entonces la dejaría sola. Y prefiere sufrir él a abandonarla.

**/**

_Voy a seros totalmente sinceras. Y es que en un primer momento, cuando escribía el capítulo, la escena del parque terminaba de una forma totalmente diferente. Un abrazo de lo más íntimo entre Draco y Hermione, disfrutando del momento. Pero cuando lo leí y repasé, finalmente llegué a la conclusión de que me había precipitado totalmente con esa escena. A medida que habéis leído el fic os he presentado una Hermione insegura y adolorida y un Draco que carga con una culpa enorme, y me ha parecido demasiado surrealista, pero sobre todo **forzado** que de repente fuesen capaces de deshacerse de esos sentimientos para comenzar algo serio. Así que borré el final por completo y he decidido hacer caso de mi instinto y seguir con lo que tenía planeado realmente._

_Éste bloque ha terminado, espero que os haya gustado. No estoy del todo segura de si voy a alternar más veces a Draco y Hermione, dado que quiero que conozcamos muchas otras cosas de sus vidas no tan directamente. Quiero hacer viajes en el tiempo, crear situaciones, mostrar un patrón del por qué de su dolor (de forma más profunda) sin tener que recurrir a recuerdos. No sé si me explico ._. Espero que sí xDDD En todo caso, el siguiente bloque seguirá tal y como os he dicho, desde el punto de vista de Hermione nuevamente. Pero quiero avisar algo muy importante (que remarcaré cuando comience a subir dichos capítulos), y es que el BLOQUE III va a constar de una visión muy directa del maltrato físico y emocional que cada persona es capaz de inflingirse. Va a ir más allá de cortarse o de vomitar. No quiero sustos, y tampoco exclamaciones de horror, porque nada de lo que ocurre en esta historia es inventado o imaginado._

_Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se han molestado en dejarme un review, e incluso algún mensaje privado. _**Catnip 83; Lily Dangerous Black; FlorDeFuego; esdm; Melanie Lestrange; wonderland writer **_y_ **Astarthea**_._

_Muchas de vosotras me habéis dicho que la historia os está gustando mucho, dado que su temática es algo diferente a lo que se suele ver por aquí. Y todas, absolutamente **todas** os habéis interesado por las personas en las que se basa ésta temática. Quiero ser totalmente sincera con vosotras y deciros que sí, que algunas personas que he conocido han sufrido ese tipo de trastornos, y que yo misma los he padecido. Por suerte, estamos rehabilitados. Incluso yo, que he podido dejar de ir a terapia para poder tener una vida normal, sin complejos, sin miedos, ni culpas. Por eso Hermione y Draco, son, cada uno a su manera, un reflejo de mí misma. Y por eso estoy orgullosa de decir que _Self Harm _y todas vosotras, seguidoras, lectoras y chicas que me han demostrado su apoyo habéis sido un gran apoyo para poder salir de la depresión y el maltrato físico y mental al que me he sometido. Muchas gracias por todo, de verdad._

_Con la esperanza de que tengais una muy buena semana y que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, nos vemos el próximo martes._

_Besos, Mantequilla._


	9. Primera Sesión (BLOQUE III)

**Disclaime**r: Harry Potter es obra de J.K Rowling.

**Rated**: M.

**Pairing**: Hermione/Draco.

**Advertencia: **Esta historia cuenta experiencias reales. Tanto propias de la autora como ajenas. El tema de la autolesión, la violencia, la depresión y/o los desórdenes alimenticios en la adolescencia es algo _**real**_, y a través de esta historia pretendo comunicarle al mundo la realidad de cientos de nosotros. Si sufres algún o algunas de esas cosas, sé fuerte. Es duro, y no ves la luz, pero puedes parar, porque aunque te odies, aunque estás convencido/a de que mereces lo que te haces, **mereces ser feliz. **Pide ayuda a amigos y familiares, no creas que eres débil por hacerlo o que van a juzgarte. Y si crees que no estás preparado/a, siempre puedes hablar conmigo.

**Advertencia II: **Éste bloque es algo más crudo que los dos anteriores. El maltrato físico que Hermione se va a infligir en estos capítulos es _muy duro_. Va más allá de cortes en piernas y brazos, arañazos, quemaduras o inducirse el vómito. Va a haber mucho dolor, y escenas violentas. Leer esos párrafos está bajo tu responsabilidad.

**Summary**: Hermione esconde oscuros secretos en su cabeza y debajo de su colección de pulseras y sudaderas. Hermione tiene un cuaderno donde escribe sus pensamientos, su día a día; un diario en el que Draco Malfoy, un joven que conoce en el autobús, cobra mucho protagonismo.

**Self-harm.**

_Por: Miss Mantequilla._

**BLOQUE III - De cómo la culpa se convierte en tu mejor amiga.**

**Primera sesión.**

"_Cuando se fue me pareció que era la mejor opción. Dejó la bufanda que le dejé la noche anterior sobre el respaldo de una de las sillas, y caminó con la misma seguridad de siempre hacia la puerta. Se despidió con una sonrisa y se marchó sin decir nada más. _

_El beso, esa mirada, las ganas de ayudarme me hicieron pensar durante un momento que todo podría salir bien. Pero él no sabe lo que hago, lo que me quiero hacer. No sabe que soy una persona podrida por dentro, y no puedo permitir que otra persona destroce su vida quedándose a mi lado. Intentar arreglar la vida de Mildred es ya bastante trabajo, no quiero que nadie más sufra por mi culpa._

_Además de eso, hoy hemos ido al hospital. Dicen que mamá está mal, y papá no parece muy preocupado. Mildred no entiende demasiado lo que está ocurriendo. He tratado de explicárselo, pero ni yo misma sé cómo asimilar todo esto. Tener que mudarnos con papá es lo peor que podría pasarnos, no sé si estoy dispuesta a averiguar si de verdad ha cambiado o sigue siendo la misma persona de antes. Pero no puedo arriesgar, necesito un techo fijo, y comida en la nevera._

_Puede que en algún momento me despierte por fin y todo esto sea sólo una pesadilla"._

Hermione cierra el cuaderno negro y lo deja caer al suelo enmoquetado. No sabe muy bien qué está pasando en su cabeza, ni tampoco por qué le ha costado tanto decirle las palabras que le ha dicho a Draco. Sólo quiere estar bien, volver a tener la poca estabilidad que tenía. El problema de tener amigos ahora – o al menos un amigo/conocido cercano – es que su rutina se ve interrumpida con constancia. La noche en la que salió con la banda se sintió tan desbordada y confundida, alejada del refugio que es su casa, que salió corriendo hacia el primer local que encontró. Se gastó trece libras en hamburguesas y un menú para Mildred. Lo devoró todo, sentada en un callejón, sintiéndose miserable, como siempre. Y al final, detrás de un contenedor, lo vomitó todo, llorando y sintiendo su garganta desgarrarse. Le había parecido ver algo de sangre, pero el callejón era demasiado oscuro, y prefirió olvidar el asunto y no preocuparse. Al menos le dejaría claro que sigue teniendo sangre en las venas, porque su periodo ha desaparecido totalmente dos meses atrás.

En su pequeña mochila siempre guarda un paquete de chicles – reducen el apetito y la hacen sentir menos ansiosa – así que después de vomitar se metió dos chicles en la boca y masticó con fruición para dejar de sentirse sucia. Se arregló el pelo como buenamente pudo, cogió el menú de Mildred y regresó al pub, sin sentirse tan asqueada de sí misma.

Después de esa noche la autolesión está rayando el intento de suicidio. Sus cortes son cada vez más profundos, sus ayunos son más prolongados. Se pesa cinco veces al día, no para de compararse con otras chicas. Su piel está amarillenta, y el maquillaje apenas es capaz de darle algo de color. Sus ojos se han hundido en su cara, igual que sus mejillas. Se parece a un cadáver, y no puede evitar pensar que si muere, sería el cadáver más delgado y hermoso. Y sueña, con los ojos abiertos, con el día en que se apague. Hambrienta y hueca, o quizás desangrada.

Aun así, no puede evitar sentirse terriblemente culpable. Sólo piensa en lo que la haría feliz, en el momento en que su vida por fin acabe, y su sufrimiento se esfume con ella. Así que quiere intentarlo hasta que su madre despierte. Cuando Jane vuelva a casa, cuando sea capaz de cuidar de Mildred, Hermione quiere marcharse. Dejar de controlarse, dejar en buenas manos a lo único puro que tiene en su vida, y marcharse.

Ha comprobado, con morbosa satisfacción, que tiene que abrocharse los cinturones cada vez más apretados. Que parece hundirse en sus sudaderas. Que incluso sus zapatillas le quedan algo grandes. Hay un espacio espantoso entre su piel y sus pulseras. Así que esta tarde las ha apretado bien fuerte, para seguir tapando sus cicatrices.

_¿Dónde está la justicia?_ Se pregunta a veces. _¿Quién está permitiendo tanto sufrimiento en una sola persona?_ Se lamenta cada mañana. Su comida se ha reducido a un yogur y mucha agua para cenar, para no preocupar a Mildred. Debe de ser la persona más hidratada del mundo, bebe dos litros de agua diarios. Aun así, su delgadez ha hecho que un montón de suave vello aparezca por todo su cuerpo. Su cuerpo intenta preservarse del frío, pues ella ha perdido toda grasa que pueda mantener su calor corporal. Tiene que ponerse muchas capas de ropa. No sólo para rellenar algo de hueco entre la tela y ella. Podría entrar en hipotermia en cualquier momento.

Se observa fijamente en el espejo. A la luz de una vela aromática, que desprende una luz anaranjada sobre su cuerpo. El cuarto huele a azahar. Su reflejo, oscuro, tétrico, le recuerda vagamente a Walter, el esqueleto de la clase de ciencia cuando cursaba biología. El hueso de sus caderas sobresale bajo la tela negra de sus bragas de algodón. Y sus pechos apenas llenan el sujetador, que muchas veces se ha planteado dejar de usar. Su carne se hunde entre las costillas, y su cintura parece estar a punto de quebrarse. Sus muslos no se tocan a pesar de que ha juntado sus pies. Y sus brazos parecen extremadamente largos, algo así como los de _Jack Skeleton _el protagonista de _"The Tim Burton's Nightmare before Christmas_". Son pálidos, tétricamente pálidos, sus muñecas parecen estar a punto de romperse por cualquier corriente de aire. A veces siente que algún copo de nieve podría tirarla al suelo. Está débil y cansada. Y su insomnio no la ayuda en nada.

Hermione Jane Granger lleva cuatro meses sin dormir. Pese a ello, y aunque parezca enfermizo, sus notas no han bajado. Sigue acudiendo a la biblioteca, sigue estudiando como único modo de olvidarse de las cosas cuando su teléfono se queda sin batería y no puede escuchar música. Dormir ya no es una prioridad. Simplemente es una función que ya no forma parte de ella.

Los primero meses intentó hacerlo. Pastillas, manzanillas, o incluso aromaterapia con sus velas favoritas. Pero cuando el sol comenzaba a salir y a iluminar su cuarto a través de las suaves cortinas, ella seguía despierta, perdida en su desconcierto. Así que ha desistido. No quiere forzar la situación.

Toca el espejo con la punta de sus dedos suavemente. Y presiona con la yema de sus dedos. Quiere atravesar su reflejo. Quiere deshacerse de su piel. Quiere ser todo hueso. Hueso y polvo. Porque siente que es lo que merece. Por ser mala hija. Mala hermana. _Mala persona_.

Su padre se lo decía cada día. Que era un error. Que no servía para nada. Nunca se enorgulleció de ella. La hundió en la miseria, y cuando por fin fue capaz de decir que en el colegio los demás niños la insultaban y pegaban, él le dijo que madurase, que en la vida, la verdadera vida, no le puedes caer bien a todo el mundo si eres una llorona. Así que Hermione dejó de llorar cuando sus padres discutían, y cuando su padre perdía los estribos y golpeaba las paredes. Dejó de demostrar que sus insultos y desprecios le dolían. Y poco a poco, a medida que fue creciendo, se encerró en sí misma. Y lo único que permaneció con ella fueron los insultos de sus compañeros del colegio, y de su padre.

Protegió a Mildred como buenamente pudo. Dijo que quería llevarla ella al colegio y cuidar de ella. Su madre, agotada y deprimida, no opuso ninguna resistencia. Demasiado cansada para ocuparse de sus hijas y para levantarse de la cama, decidió desentenderse de ambas por su propio bien. Su padre simplemente le dijo que esperaba que no le contagiase su fracaso a Mildred.

Hermione alimentó, bañó, educó y valoró a su hermana. Su propio reflejo, de ojos verdes como el césped en primavera, sería la mejor versión de ella misma. Cuidar y defender a Mildred ha sido lo mejor que ha hecho en su vida. Es lo único de lo que no se arrepiente. Pese a ello, no ha sido capaz de ver que si su hermana va a ser una gran mujer es porque ella, Hermione, _lo es también_.

**/**

Su profesor favorito se llama Remus Lupin. Le da clase de Literatura Universal. Es alto, delgado, tiene el pelo castaño muy corto y siempre sonríe. Sus clases son las que más disfruta. Después de estudiar a Shakespear han empezado con Baudelaire, un poeta francés del siglo XIX. Su estilo llama mucho su atención. Le parece a la vez tan frágil y tan desolador.

-Señorita Granger, ¿me haría usted el favor de leer el poema noventa y siete?

Hermione fija su mirada en una de las tantas fichas que el profesor Lupin ha repartido. Ha subrayado el nombre del poema con un rotulador amarillo, y tiene algunas anotaciones en los márgenes. Se aclara la garganta, y algo avergonzada, tapándose la cara con el largo cabello comienza a leer.

-"La calle atronadora aullaba en torno mío. Alta, esbelta, enlutada, con un dolor de reina una dama pasó…" – Continúa la lectura despacio. Pronunciando suavemente, con las pausas correspondientes. Y a medida que el poema avanza y las palabras la enardecen, Hermione siente su pecho llenarse. Hasta que alcanza la última frase, y siente que se va a quebrar – "¡Tú, a quien hubiese amado! ¡Oh tú, que lo supiste!".

Lupin la felicita. Alaba su dicción y el sentimiento que ha puesto en las estrofas y continúa la clase. Los alumnos ríen, ha debido de hacer una broma acertada, como siempre. Pero Hermione no es capaz de mantenerse atenta. Hunde su mirada en las palabras. Se llena de los versos y los deja fluir por sus venas. No recuerda haberse sentido tan llena como el momento en el que ha recitado el poema. Y un recuerdo la golpea. Los labios de Draco sobre los suyos, presionando suavemente. Y cree que le va a explotar el pecho si no se arranca esa sensación.

-Has estado muy bien.

Hermione levanta la vista. Su profesor está frente a ella, con una de sus manos sobre su pupitre. Los demás están recogiendo. La clase ha finalizado, y Hermione vuelve a sentir un profundo pesar por ello.

-Gracias…

-Hermione. Estoy preocupado. Estás muy delgada, y no pareces cómoda entre tus compañeros. ¿Tienes algún problema?

-No.

Ha sonado bastante brusca y maleducada, y se ha levantado airadamente, arrastrando la silla en el proceso. Sabe que está pareciendo una loca recogiendo sus cosas tan rápidamente, pero no quiere tener que mentirle a su profesor preferido.

-Hermione. Si quieres hablar, si _necesitas_ hablar, tienes que hacerlo. Conmigo. Puedo ayudarte.

Últimamente le dicen mucho eso de que quieren ayudarle. De que se lo merece. Pero no está segura de querer que ocurra.

-Estoy perfectamente, gracias por preocuparse.

Coge su mochila a toda velocidad y se acerca a la puerta. Cuando sale al pasillo una voz la llama.

-Granger.

Hermione se gira levemente. Junto a ella, sujetando una carpeta azul, hay una chica de largo cabello negro. La reconoce, se sienta cerca de ella en la asignatura que acaba de terminar. Sólo sabe su apellido, Greengrass.

-Me llamo Astoria Greengrass. Estoy en tu misma clase de Literatura.

-Sí. Ah… Te sientas junto a la ventana.

-Sí. Sólo quería decirte que has estado fantástica antes. Lo has hecho realmente bien.

-Gracias…

Hermione se sonroja levemente y se muerde el labio. No sabe qué más decir. Alabarla a ella sería acertado, ¿no? Pero realmente nunca le ha prestado demasiada atención a Astoria Greengrass, así que no sabe sobre qué alabarla.

-¿Te encontró tu amigo el otro día?

Hermione la mira con curiosidad, con esa expresión que pone siempre que desconoce algo y está ansiosa por saber lo que es.

-¿Perdona? ¿Qué amigo?

-Un chico rubio. Muy alto. Vino hace unos días, se acercó a nosotras y nos preguntó si te conocíamos. Le dije que estabas en la biblioteca. Dray, creo que dijo que se llamaba.

-Draco – Corrige mecánicamente Hermione, sin pensarlo – Sí… Nos encontramos. Gracias por decirle dónde estaba…

-Oh, no es nada. Mi hermana dice que es músico.

-Um… Sí, así es… Toca la guitarra.

-Eso es genial.

Astoria se sonroja suavemente y una trémula sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios. Y Hermione realiza horrorizada que Astoria Greengrass le está hablando para poder sacar a colación el tema de Draco. Porque ve en sus ojos que esa muchacha, tan bonita y tan perfecta, está interesada en Draco.

Un dolor sordo se instala en su pecho. No sabe si porque esa morena es de una belleza arrebatadora, o por la conclusión a la que acaba de llegar. Una voz le dice que él se va a fijar en ella. Que van a salir juntos y podrán hacer cosas de pareja. Salir. Divertirse. Besarse. Contarse cosas. Conocerse. Compartir cosas. Tener sexo. Cosas que ella no puede darle a nadie. Y siente tanta rabia hacia sí misma, se siente tan culpable por no poder ser como Astoria Greengrass que su piel comienza a hormiguear alarmantemente. Ha dejado de escuchar a Astoria. Sólo la ve mover sus bonitos labios, pintados de rojo, pero no percibe ningún sonido. Sólo escucha una voz en su cabeza.

_Córtate, córtate, córtate, córtate, córtate, córtate, córtate, córtate, córtate, córtate, córtate, córtate…_

-Basta… Basta por favor…

-¿Perdona? Granger, ¿estás bien?

_Vamos hazlo. ¡Hazlo! ¡Lo necesitas! ¡Me necesitas! ¡Sangra! __**¡Sangra!**_

Ve con horror que una de las finas y delicadas manos de Astoria se acerca a ella, con toda la intención de tocarla. Hermione siente miedo de que la toque, de que sienta lo gorda que se siente. Así que tiembla, y se aparta bruscamente. Astoria la mira confundida.

-Perdona. Tengo que irme…

Y sin mediar más palabra, Hermione corre escaleras abajo. Trata de huir, pero la voz se mantiene firme.

_No tienes nada que hacer. Tienes que hacerlo, Hermione. Llevas días sin hacerlo. Y eso no es sano. Lo necesitas… Lo sabes… No eres nada sin sangrar._

Empuja la puerta del cuarto de baño, horrorizada por sus acciones, y aliviada al verlo vacío. Se encierra en un cubículo y se sienta en el suelo. Su pulso se ha acelerado, siente sus músculos tensarse. Le duele la cabeza. Está mareada. Tiene nauseas, pero por desgracia, sabe que no hay nada que vomitar.

_Eres una cobarde._

-Me quiero morir…

Sus palabras son un suave susurro, y de sus ojos brotan dos tristes lágrimas, que se pierden en sus labios, de repente resecos. Y un zumbido se instala en su cabeza. Y cree que es la muerte la que se la lleva. Pero sólo es el cansancio.

**/**

La puerta choca contra la pared y un grupo de chicas entran en el baño. Hermione se despierta de golpe. Está en una postura realmente incómoda, y sería raro que no se hubiese dislocado algo.

-Aunque con el dolor que me da Mía en los huesos, dudo que pueda notar la diferencia.

Se ríe de su propio chiste, que ha murmurado entre dientes para que no la oigan, y como puede, sin hacer ruido, se levanta del suelo. Por suerte nadie parece haberse dado cuenta de que está ahí encerrada desde hace… ¿Horas? Por un momento teme haberse quedado dormida durante varios días, pero al mirar su reloj se da cuenta que simplemente ha faltado a dos horas y que quedan una clase para terminar el día.

Hermione no sabe muy bien qué ha ocurrido. Está desconcertada y presiente que esa sensación se va acrecentar con el paso de las horas. Le viene a la cabeza una canción de _La Dispute_. "_Andria_" es una de las canciones más bonitas que se hayan podido componer. Una letra tan desgarradora como la voz de Jordan Dreyer, voz principal del grupo. Se abraza a sí misma, recordando la letra, cantándola en su cabeza, y trata de buscar la paz que siempre le ha traído su melodía. Espera a que las chicas que están fuera se marchen.

Cuando sabe que está sola recoge su mochila y sale del baño. Espera no encontrarse con Greengrass o con alguno de los profesores a cuyas clases ha faltado. Se escabulle por un corredor, mirando hacia atrás hasta que se choca violentamente contra algo.

-¡Mira por dónde vas!

-Lo siento…

Hermione se frota suavemente la nariz, que se ha golpeado fuertemente con la espalda de un chico de su edad. Es Ernie, un chico del equipo de fútbol. Alto y atlético, con el pelo negro siempre peinado hacia arriba, con un montón de gomina.

-¡Pero si es nuestra suicida favorita! ¡Eh, tíos! ¡Mirad quién ha venido a hacernos una visita!

Ernie es el ex novio de Stacy, y como ella, tiene la mala costumbre de ser un gilipollas. Hermione rueda los ojos internamente, porque aunque no lo quiere reconocer, está acojonada. Uno de los colegas de Ernie la acorrala por la espalda. Hermione queda reducida a un pequeño hueco contra la pared.

-¿No te da vergüenza vestir así? Ni si quiera sabría si eres una chica. ¿Hay tetas ahí debajo?

Horrorizada, ve una de las manos de Ernie acercarse a su pecho. Intenta alejarlo, e incluso huir, pero son más altos y fuertes que ella, y no es capaz de defenderse. Sigue estando muy débil. Así que después de un breve forcejeo, Ernie pega su mano al pecho de Hermione y finalmente, suelta una carcajada.

-¡Estás totalmente plana! ¡Como una tabla!

-Si no tiene tetas, dudo que tenga un coño por la que follársela.

Ernie se ríe de la ocurrencia de uno de sus colegas. Hermione cree haber escuchado la voz de Nicholas, otro integrante del equipo de fútbol. Ernie se acerca a su oído y le susurra suavemente.

-¿Qué tal si comprobamos si eres una mujer, o al menos, un ser humano? ¿Te gustaría? Muchos estamos dispuestos a comprobarlo…

-Por favor… Por favor, déjame marchar.

Y pese a su intento de ser fuerte, Hermione deja escapar una lágrima, y se muerde el labio, horrorizada y avergonzada. Escucha sus risas, y siente que si no se muere ahora, no tendría una ocasión más acertada en toda su vida.

Y la escucha de nuevo. Vuelve a gritarle dentro de su cabeza.

_Todo esto es por tu culpa. Eres una inútil. No sirves para nada. Tendrías que haberte quedado en el baño. Tendrías que haberte cortado un par de veces. Si estuvieses muerta ahora mismo, no estaría pasando esto. Tu inmundicia les provoca. Por eso te torturan. Te torturan porque tú no lo has hecho. Es tu castigo._

-Basta… Cállate… Cállate…

-¿Qué dices, loca? ¿Estás rezando?

Ernie se acerca un poco más ella y abre la boca para humillarla un poco más, pero entonces escucha y entiende lo que ella murmura entre dientes.

-Basta por favor… Déjame en paz… Déjame morir, déjame… Déjame… Cállate… ¡Cállate…!

-¿Qué coño…?

Hermione deja de controlarse y con una expresión de horror y suplica en los ojos hundidos, comienza a arañarse la nuca, como una histérica. Sigue suplicando clemencia. Lo que Ernie no sabe, es que se lo pide a su cabeza, donde sigue resonando la voz.

El muchacho se aleja, asustado y confundido.

-¡Estás como una cabra, tía! Era sólo una broma, joder. Nadie quiere saber ni intentar averiguar nada sobre ti. Das asco.

Sin decir nada más, se aleja de Hermione, aun conmocionada, seguido de sus compañeros, que la miran de vez en cuando, riendo y haciendo bromas. La imitan. Hermione escucha sus voces elevarse de forma más aflautada, diciendo "Cállate, cállate". Y se ríen.

_No sirves ni para que te violen._

**/**

Mildred está animada. Ha sacado la nota más alta de la clase en la prueba de matemáticas. Está muy orgullosa de sí misma. Dice que multiplicar se hará más difícil con el siguiente temario: las multiplicaciones con dos cifras.

Hermione la alaba, y en la tiendecita junto a la parada, le compra unas golosinas. Mildred dice que las reservará para después de cenar, y le dice a Hermione que también tiene que coger algunas para ella, porque sin Hermione, Mildred dice que jamás podría haberse aprendido la tabla de ocho.

Por insistencia, Hermione escoge algunas y finalmente, ambas se marchan justo cuando el autobús llega y abre sus puertas. Eufórica, Mildred corre hacia Draco, sentado en el lugar de siempre. Le cuenta la fabulosa noticia y sonríe cuando el rubio levanta su mano para que choquen.

-¿Y tú, Hermione? ¿Tuviste un buen día?

-¿Ah? ¡Sí! Si, bueno. Un día normal… Ya sabes… ¿Qué has hecho tú?

-He ido a clase. Lo típico. Ésta tarde he quedado con los chavales. Hoy toca ensayar un par de canciones nuevas. ¿Te gustaría venir?

-Yo… Tengo que hacer un trabajo de Literatura para subir nota…

-Ah.

Se callan mientras el autobús sigue su camino. Draco presiente que a Hermione le pasa algo. No ha debido de ser un buen día. Parece nerviosa y ansiosa, y sus ojos están permanentemente alertas. Como si buscara a alguien o algo.

-¿Qué estas estudiando en Literatura?

-"_Las flores del mal_". De Baudelaire. Es francés.

-Oh, eso tiene que ser muy guay. Yo no estudié Literatura Universal en el instituto.

-Es una pena. Es una asignatura realmente bonita.

-No lo dudo, pareces muy emocionada.

-Mi profesor es fantástico. Y bueno… Me encanta leer, así que es una asignatura hecha para mí.

Y Draco siente que ella está siendo realmente sincera con esa última afirmación. Como si sintiera que sólo es buena para leer, para estudiar. Como si ella no pudiera hacer nada aparte de eso. Y le duele en el alma que ella pueda sentirse tan infravalorada.

El autobús alcanza su parada. Hermione se aparta. Mildred coloca sus pies en el asiento para que el muchacho pueda salir. Baja del autobús y se voltea a mirar a las hermanas Granger. Se despiden con un gesto de la mano, y Hermione se gira para hablar con su hermana. Sabe que en su pantalón hay una mancha de sangre. Se le han abierto viejos cortes y los nuevos son más profundos. No quiere que él vea o presienta lo que está ocurriendo.

**/**

El agua cae en la bañera. Un denso humo de vapor se acumula en el aire, y se reparte por todo el cuarto de baño. Le ha dicho a Mildred que haga sus deberes mientras ella se da una ducha. Ha cerrado la puerta del baño desde dentro, para que su hermana no pueda entrar. Sobre el lavabo hay un montón de cuchillas, de diferentes formas y tamaños. Hermione las mira. Quiere que sean su salvación.

El corte en el muslo ya no sangra. Ha logrado para la hemorragia. Ha desinfectado las heridas. Ahora tiene que desinfectarse la piel…

Se termina de desnudar, lentamente. No se mira al espejo, le repugna la idea de ver su cuerpo. Se siente sucia. Lo que si hace es sacar la báscula del armario. La coloca en el suelo y presiona con uno de sus pies para que la pantalla se encienda. Aparecen los dos ceros en la pequeña pantalla y Hermione se decide a subir. Es la cuarta vez que se pesa en todo el día. Suele hacerlo unas cinco veces diarias. Suspira, mira hacia arriba mientras el aparato calcula su peso. Tiene miedo de haber engordado. Tiene miedo de tener que castigarse también por eso.

Finalmente decide bajar la cabeza y abrir los ojos y mira las cifras en rojo. Treinta y seis kilos con doscientos gramos. Ha engordado medio kilo. Hermione está horrorizada. Se siente mareada, y las lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos. Siente ira. Siente decepción. Siente que le va a explotar la cabeza. Aparta la báscula de una patada, furiosa, y se encara al espejo. Sus ojos se reflejan con tanto odio, tanto asco, tanta ira, que por un momento tiene que tocarse para cerciorarse de que es su reflejo.

Aturdida por todos esos sentimientos, y profundamente herida, Hermione se mete en la bañera y deja que el agua tibia la relaje. Pero sabe que no va a durar demasiado.

Para esos días en los que siente que ha sido peor persona de lo habitual, Hermione tiene una esponja de metal, de esas para frotar las sartenes con fuerza para quitar las partes quemadas de los alimentos. La guarda en un neceser en su habitación, y sólo la saca en ocasiones en las que las situaciones la desbordan completamente. Está ahí. A sus pies. Y parece estar llamándola.

Hermione gira la llave del agua caliente, y el agua comienza a calentarse gradualmente hasta que de repente, está ardiendo. Tan caliente que le quema, pero no piensa parar.

Como siempre, como es su costumbre, ha puesto música para ducharse. Y mientras se agacha para recoger la esponja, escucha a Austin Carlile cantar desde el altavoz. "_Ohioisonfire_". Le parece realmente irónico que esa sea la letra que le toca escuchar y cantar mientras se frota con la esponja.

Los brazos. El pecho. Las caderas. La espalda. Incluso las plantas de los pies. Frota, llorando, apretando los dientes para no hacer ruido. Y se siente tan miserable y tan sucia…

_Si no hubieses salido, no te habrían tocado. Es todo por tu culpa, Hermione. Si no hubieses salido esa noche, mamá no tendría que haber salido a hacer un recado. Mamá no estaría en coma… Lo sabes, ¿verdad?_

Y Hermione se dobla, y se deja caer en la bañera. Y le cae el agua ardiendo sobre la cara, sobre el cuerpo arañado y maltratado. Sus vértebras se clavan en la superficie lisa y mojada. Y se siente tan miserable, tan malditamente condenada, que sólo alcanza a arañarse la nuca bajo el pelo, mojado, desordenado y apagado. Como su vida.

Ojalá pudiera terminar su sufrimiento con la misma facilidad con la que cierra la llave del agua. Ojalá pudiera estar tan serena como cuando se queda sentada en la bañera.

**/**

_¡Holi! Siento haber tardado un día más en la actualización, pero les seré sincera, y es que ayer llegué a casa a las tantas y no tenía ninguna gana de revisar el capítulo. _

_El poema que Hermione lee en su clase de literatura es, como bien digo en el capítulo, de _Baudelaire_, y por si pos interesa leerlo al completo simplemente tenéis que buscar "_A una transeúnte_" en Google. __Es un autor que he estudiado éste año, y es realmente hermoso. Os recomiendo interesaros en él en caso de que os guste la poesía n_n_

_En una parte del capítulo, concretamente cuando Hermione despierta en el baño, ella menciona a _Mía_. Por si alguien no supiera a qué se refiere, _Mía_ es el término que utilizan las bulímicas para referirse a esa enfermedad (Bulimia). Las anoréxicas se refieren a su enfermedad como_ Ana_, de ahí las terminologías de _Pro-Ana/Pro-Mía _que se utilizan para algunas páginas en internet donde chicas se pasan fotos, se retan o se aconsejan para perder más peso en menos tiempo. Si tenéis curiosidad, podéis buscar alguna, aunque la verdad es que no lo recomiendo, son imágenes muy duras, y en esas páginas queda reflejado demasiado dolor y una visión extremadamente directa de éstas enfermedades. __  
_

_Además de eso quiero agradecer a las personas que han dejado comentarios al capítulo anterior: _**esdm; Eager-beaver; FlorDeFuego**_, y por último y recién llegada _**Phillyel erit** lux_. Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios._

**esdm: **_La idea de los viajes en el tiempo he pensado en desarrollarla dentro de unos cuántos capítulos más. Se me ha ocurrido otro bloque que podría ser muy interesante, y una variante importante de la historia. Ya la iré desarrollando y comentando a medida que tome forma :) Con respecto a lo de poner un avance del capítulo siguiente en cada capítulo... Soy una persona muy cruel y me gusta dejaros en suspense C: Muchas gracias por comentar la historia, por seguirla, por apoyarme. Es realmente maravilloso ;-;_

**Eager-beaver:** _Tu comentarios me ha resultado muy inspirador. Sí, has captado totalmente la dificultad de los personajes (aunque eso no es muy difícil .-.) y aprecio realmente que hayas mencionado a Pansy. En algún momento de la historia la desarrollaré algo más, le daré la importancia que tiene realmente, el papel que soporta en la vida de Draco, y me agrada mucho que antes de haberlo hecho tú hayas avistado su forma de ser en éste fic. Gracias por el comentario, y por leer la historia :)_

_Como siempre, gracias a todo el mundo por el apoyo, reviews y mensaje privados. Esperando que la historia siga siendo de su agrado,_

_Mantequilla. _


	10. Segunda Sesión (BLOQUE III)

**Disclaime**r: Harry Potter es obra de J.K Rowling.

**Rated**: M.

**Pairing**: Hermione/Draco.

**Advertencia: **Esta historia cuenta experiencias reales. Tanto propias de la autora como ajenas. El tema de la autolesión, la violencia, la depresión y/o los desórdenes alimenticios en la adolescencia es algo _**real**_, y a través de esta historia pretendo comunicarle al mundo la realidad de cientos de nosotros. Si sufres algún o algunas de esas cosas, sé fuerte. Es duro, y no ves la luz, pero puedes parar, porque aunque te odies, aunque estás convencido/a de que mereces lo que te haces, **mereces ser feliz. **Pide ayuda a amigos y familiares, no creas que eres débil por hacerlo o que van a juzgarte. Y si crees que no estás preparado/a, siempre puedes hablar conmigo.

**Advertencia II: **Éste bloque es algo más crudo que los dos anteriores. El maltrato físico que Hermione se va a infligir en estos capítulos es _muy duro_. Va más allá de cortes en piernas y brazos, arañazos, quemaduras o inducirse al vómito. Va a haber mucho dolor, y escenas violentas. Leer esos párrafos está bajo tu responsabilidad.

**Summary**: Hermione esconde oscuros secretos en su cabeza y debajo de su colección de pulseras y sudaderas. Hermione tiene un cuaderno donde escribe sus pensamientos, su día a día; un diario en el que Draco Malfoy, un joven que conoce en el autobús, cobra mucho protagonismo.

**Self-harm.**

_Por: Miss Mantequilla._

**BLOQUE III - De cómo la culpa se convierte en tu mejor amiga.**

**Segunda sesión.**

Pasean de la mano. La nieve se acumula en los lados de las aceras, ennegrecida por el tráfico y las pisadas de los viandantes. Londres comienza a decorarse. Muchos operarios instalan las primeras luces y decoraciones navideñas.

-¡Mira, Mione!

La mayor sigue la mirada maravillada de Mildred. El objeto de su fascinación es una muñeca. Su cabello es rubio y largo, y lleva una bata de enfermera. La carrera que Mildred lleva anunciando que quiere estudiar desde que tiene cinco años. Hermione se muerde el labio. Sería el regalo perfecto para Mil. Pero no cree tener el dinero suficiente para comprarlo. Quizás su padre acceda a adelantar algo de la pensión mensual.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, sigue caminando. Mildred no es una chica caprichosa, entiende que su familia pasa por un mal momento. Así que se marchan del escaparate sin que la chiquilla proteste.

-En la escuela vamos a hacer manualidades. Me gustaría hacer un regalo para ti.

-¿Por qué no se lo haces a mamá? Podemos llevárselo el día de Noche Buena.

-No podrá verlo hasta que despierte…

-Eh… - Hermione se agacha para estar a la altura de su hermana y aprieta el gorro de su hermana hasta sus cejas – Mamá va a despertar. Pronto. No sé muy bien cuándo… Pero va a despertar. No quiero que te preocupes más por eso. Haz el regalo para ella.

Mildred asiente finalmente y sonríe. Y ambas continúan su camino a casa. Comentando las decoraciones de los escaparates.

Hermione no quiere pensar que le ha dicho a su hermana de hacerle el regalo a su madre por temor a que no despierte jamás, y la niña se arrepienta.

-¡Hermione!

La aludida se gira, extrañada y distingue a lo lejos una larga cabellera pelirroja que se acerca. Es Ginny Weasly, vestida de chillones colores y con un gorro azul sobre la cabeza. Tiene una sonrisa radiante en la cara y arrastra de la mano a Harry, que parece avergonzado y no para de disculparse con todas las personas con las que se choca su hiperactiva novia.

-¡Hola! –Exclama cuando llega junto a la castaña, resoplando un poco para recuperar el aire que ha perdido con la carrera – Hacía mucho que no te veía.

-Hola, Ginny. Hola, Harry.

El muchacho asiente levemente con una pequeña sonrisa y recoloca su bufanda, que se ha quedado demasiado suelta. Mildred también saluda a la pareja y Harry le ofrece el puño para chocarlo con el suyo, más pequeño y delicado. Hermione sonríe levemente.

-¿A dónde vais?

-Llevo a Harry de compras. Tengo que comprarle algo a Ron y pese a ser hermanos, no se me ocurre nada. Así que traigo a su mejor amigo. Para algo me tiene que servir que nos acostemos varias veces a la semana.

-¡Ginny!

-¿Dormís juntos?

Mildred mira fijamente a la pelirroja, con la inocencia en la cara. Ésta se da cuenta de su tremendo error y se envara, con los ojos muy abiertos, mirando fijamente a la mayor de las hermanas Granger, que se ha sonrojado un poco y trata de no mirar a la cara a Harry.

-A… Algo así, pequeña.

-¿Vivís juntos? Pero eso no puede ser… Tienes la edad de Hermione y ella no puede vivir sola.

-Ya… Ah… Es que Harry y yo somos muy buenos amigos. Y a veces los amigos van a dormir a casa de otros amigos. Y esas cosas.

-Mi madre decía que cuando un chico y una chica duermen juntos es que han tenido "secso". ¿Los amigos pueden tener "secso", Mione? ¿Pueden? ¿Pueden? ¿Pueden tener "secso"?

Varias personas se giran para mirar a la pequeña con censura y luego observan a los tres adolescentes, profundamente sonrojados. Aunque la pronuncie algo exageradamente, queda claro lo que quiere decir Mildred.

-Mil… ¿Tienes idea de lo que es el… el sexo?

Hermione se sonroja horrorosamente y parece un farolillo con pelo.

-Jordan dice que es cuando un papá y una mamá se besan hasta que el papá deja una semilla en la boca de la mamá y ella se la traga y tienen un bebé. Yo no me lo creo porque tiene que ser asqueroso tragarse una cosa que antes estaba en la barriga de un señor.

Ginny y Harry prefieren mantenerse al margen de la conversación. Hermione, obviamente, debe de tener mucha mejor maña con su hermana y sus dudas de niña pequeña.

-Algo así, cariño. Pero Ginny y Harry no pueden tener… Hacer eso, porque ellos no son un papá y una mamá. Y no están casados.

-¿Hay que estar casado para tener "secso"?

-¿He oído la palabra _sexo_?

Y de repente, de cualquier parte, un Blaise Zabinni y un Theodore Nott – éste terriblemente sonrojado – aparecen detrás de las dos hermanas.

-¡Blaise! – chilla Mildred extasiada – Blaise, ¿tú sabes lo que es el "secso"?

-¡¿Que si lo sé?! ¡Oh, nena, has ido a preguntarle al más indicado! ¿Qué quieres saber? Puedo darte consejos para volver loco a un homb-

-¡Blaise!

Todos se sonrojan violentamente y le obligan a callarse. Mildred no entiende a qué viene el escándalo ni tanto sonrojo. Y mucho menos por qué Theo le ha dado una colleja a su amigo.

-Me da igual cómo os pongáis, yo quiero saber lo que es el "secso" y por qué lo hacen los papás y las mamás, y si es verdad lo de la semilla, y si hay que estar casado para tener "secso".

-Estar casado para tener sexo, muy buena…

Hermione fulmina a Blaise con la mirada y éste encoje los hombros, como si esperase un golpe por parte de la castaña.

Y Mildred sigue parloteando, indignada porque nadie quiere contestarle. Y entonces Theo saca la respuesta fácil y más usada por los padres del mundo, y en la que nadie había pensado antes.

-Lo sabrás cuando seas más mayor, Mildred.

-Jo…

**/**

-Así que estamos todos de compras navideñas.

-Eso parece, pelirroja.

Han decidido parar a comer algo. Han comprado un montón de hamburguesas y patatas fritas, y un menú infantil, y se han ido a un parque a compartir la comida. Hermione le da un sorbo a su refresco de cola _light_ mirando al vacío.

-¿No comes, Mione?

-No tengo mucha hambre, Mil.

-Pero si hoy no has desayunado. ¿No comes? ¿Estás enferma? Hace días que sólo cenas yogures.

Y después de ese comentario todas las voces se apagan. Siente la mirada de todos sus acompañantes en su cara y empieza a ponerse nerviosa.

-No estoy enferma, Mil, es sólo que…

-Pareces enferma.

Theodore arruga el entrecejo mirándola fijamente con sus oscuros ojos azules. Parece estudiarla, y por un momento, Hermione teme que pueda estar calculando su índice de masa corporal.

-Siempre he sido bastante delgada. No como demasiado. Mi madre es igual.

Reza para que Mildred siga la mentira que acaba de soltar. En su vida ha conocido a alguien capaz de comer todo lo que su madre come y no engordar. Quizás Blaise. Pero Blaise no cuenta. Ve de reojo cómo su hermana pequeña frunce un poco el ceño, extrañada, y, finalmente, se encoje de hombros y sigue comiendo sus patatas fritas, embadurnadas en kétchup.

Los demás prefieren no seguir con el tema, pero Theo la sigue mirando fijamente durante unos segundos más. Hermione siente en su mirada cómo él parece haber descubierto su secreto. Y teme tener que enfrentarse a ello.

-¿Puedo ir a jugar con los demás niños?

-¿Ah? Claro, Mil. Pero ten cuidado. Quédate donde pueda verte.

Mildred asiente y se marcha corriendo hacia los columpios, donde una decena de niños corretean.

-¿Qué tal está tu madre, Mione?

-Bueno… Supongo que bien. Sigue en coma. Los médicos no saben cuándo va a despertar, ni si tiene daños cerebrales.

-Lo siento mucho…

-No te preocupes.

Hermione prefiere no dar demasiado detalles sobre lo de su madre. Como que le han extirpado el bazo. Que tuvo varios microinfartos. Y otras cosas que no entendió cuando se las explicaron.

-Despertará.

Y lo dice de forma tan segura que por un momento, ella misma se lo cree.

-Nosotros deberíamos seguir, aún no encuentro el regalo de Ron, y necesito la ayuda de mi flamante novio.

Harry rueda los ojos, se levanta junto a la pelirroja y ambos se marchan después de despedirse. Escuchan a Ginny gritar algo como "¡Oh, vamos, no seas tan aburrido! ¡Parece mentira que estés en un grupo de metalcore!".

**/**

"_Me ha gustado encontrarme con Ginny y los demás hoy. Han sido un respiro durante un momento, y me he olvidado de muchas cosas gracias a su compañía. _

_Ginny es tan bonita… Tiene la piel de porcelana, blanca y algo pecosa, y su cabello es como el fuego. Es impresionante. No me extraña que un chico como Harry se haya fijado en ella, la verdad. ¿En algún momento alguien me va a mirar así…?_

_No me gusta el modo en el que Theo me ha estado mirando. Y menos que haya sido durante tanto tiempo. ¿Sabrá lo que ocurre? ¿Conocerá a alguien enfermo? Alguien con la misma mirada…_"

Hermione ya no sabe cómo son sus miradas. Ya no sabe de qué color son sus ojos. Si ha cambiado su brillo, si, por algún casual, han pasado a tener una consistencia de arena, como su vida.

Ha acostado a Mildred, le ha cantado un trozo de "_Deathbeds_", como cada noche, y se está preparando una taza de té. Le gusta añadirle hojas de menta fresca al agua mientras espera a que hierva. Hermione adora el té, así que tiene un armario de la cocina lleno de diferentes tipos. Ésta noche ha elegido té verde con limón, uno de sus favoritos.

Observa el agua en el cazo pequeño, calentándose progresivamente. Aún duda en si añadirle algo de leche. El agua comienza a humear y algunas gotitas se han pegado a la superficie del metal.

El agua que empieza a enturbiarse le recuerda los ojos de Theodore Nott. Azules, profundos. Turbios. A punto de bullir. Le recuerdan las olas del mar al romperse cuando hay una tormenta. A las gotas de lluvia deslizándose por el cristal de la ventana. Y cree recordar haber visto infinidad de reproches en la mirada turbia del teclista de los _Death Eaters_. Unos reproches en fondo azul. Tan azul como los propios ojos de su padre.

Hermione se siente responsable de tantas cosas en la vida de otras personas. Su padre se encargó de hablarle de lo patética que era. Le gritó infinidad de veces que ella no fue una hija deseada, que su creación y nacimiento fue algo que no planearon y que les arruinó. Su padre nunca le perdonó a Jane que no tuviese cuidado. Y lo pagó con Hermione, que nunca pidió venir a éste mundo, y que tuvo que cargar con los errores de dos jóvenes, borrachos y por entonces enamorados, que apenas se conocían realmente.

El agua hierve. Montones de burbujas se crean y explotan en el agua. Las observa, totalmente embelesada. Le recuerdan a sí misma. Nace y muere con continuidad. Como si su vida no pudiera durar más que la de esas burbujas. Siente que el mundo la ahoga, la hace explotar. Siente que otros se llevan su oxígeno, y que no consigue flotar como tanto le gustaría. Pero sabe que eso es culpa suya. Que ha permitido que un hombre la haya hundido en la miseria, y que su madre se haya desentendido de ellas. También sabe que es su culpa el no poder soportar más las cargas que suponen Mildred. Ella es una hermana mayor que ejerce de madre, y siente que todo se lleva sus energías.

¿Cuándo va a despertar mamá, Mione? Le pregunta a veces la niña cuando le sirve su tazón de chocolate caliente. Y ella le dice "Pronto". Escuetamente. Una palabra que no significa nada en su mundo. Un tiempo indeterminado, que no entiende de vidas, de ajetreos, de responsabilidades ni penas.

Hermione comprende entonces que ha intentado redimir los errores de su madre. Que ha querido demostrarle a su padre que no es la inútil que él ve. Pero de nada ha servido, porque ninguno de los dos ha estado delante para ver sus progresos, ni tampoco para atender su hundimiento.

Es como si en éste barco Hermione fuese el capitán, el cocinero, el maquinista e incluso los pasajeros. Todo se hunde, y debe hacer el trabajo de cada miembro de la tripulación, y poner a salvo a los pasajeros, pero es una carga que ella ya no puede soportar.

_Te has creído fuerte, y eres débil. Te has creído más valiente que los demás, y no eres más que una miserable. ¿En qué momento de tu miserable vida te ha parecido buena idea hacerte cargo de cosas que no te conciernen? ¿Has querido que papá estuviese orgulloso? ¿Qué mamá te mirase sin desdén en los ojos? Has querido ser la hija perfecta cuando ellos ni si quiera te consideran su hija._

Y Hermione llora. Llora y tiembla. Y escucha el agua hervir, impávida a su llanto. A su dolor. Se abraza. Tiene frío. Le duelen las articulaciones, porque ahora sus huesos no tienen nada contra lo que almohadillarse tal es su delgadez. Siente que en cualquier momento va a desaparecer. Que su vida va a esfumarse como el polvo. Y alguien la barrerá alguna mañana.

Es tal su odio, es tal su rencor, hacia ella y hacia el mundo, que teme que crezca, y crezca y ocupe todo su cuerpo, hasta hacerla engordar. Por eso Hermione vomita todo lo que come. Para no hacer engordar su odio.

**/**

Ha puesto el último disco de _Sleeping With Sirens_. Al principio no le convenció, pero finalmente se ha hecho a la idea de que es un buen disco. De que merece la pena ponerlo, escucharlo, cantarlo. Hay una canción, "_Feel_", que siempre evita cantar. Le gustaría poder entenderla. Poder compartirla. Le gustaría a veces que llegue el momento en el que esa canción se convierta en la suya. Igual que "_Hospital for souls_" de _Bring Me The Horizon_. Le gustaría que esas letras se conviertan en las suyas. Pero se siente tan hueca y muerta que duda que pueda haber algo de positividad dentro de ella.

-Debe de estar ahogándose entre el bazo y los pulmones.

Se ríe de sus propias bromas. Macabras y oscuras, pero con ese humor tan suyo. Un humor que la hace reír algunas veces.

-Mione…

Mildred está en el pasillo. El pijama se le está quedando pequeño, necesita uno nuevo. La niña arrastra los pies hasta su hermana, que la acoge en sus delgados brazos y la deja apoyarse en su pecho. Mildred escucha los latidos de su hermana mayor. Lentos. Apagados. Su pulso es más lento que los demás que ha escuchado. Siempre le ha parecido normal. No recuerda haber escuchado el corazón de su hermana latir deprisa.

-Dicen que estás enferma…

-¿Quiénes, nena?

-La señorita Lowstrop.

-¿Y qué dice? ¿Qué cree que tengo?

Mildred parece pensárselo detenidamente. Frunce el ceño, aprieta los labios. A Hermione le recuerda tanto a ella misma que teme que su hermana sepa lo que tiene y siga su camino a la desaparición.

-Dijo una palabra que no comprendí. Me explicó que hay personas que dejan de comer porque siempre se ven gordas aunque sean muy delgadas. ¿Tú te ves gorda, Mione? Tú eres muy delgada. ¿Estás enferma, Mione? ¿Por qué no pides que te curen? La señorita dice que hay gente que muere por culpa de eso. Mueren de hambre. Y de pena…

Y Hermione siente su moribundo corazón latir en sus sienes. Quizás debería dejar de ir a buscar a Mildred al colegio. Quizás las madres se han dado cuenta de lo delgada que está. Quizás ya no puede esconderlo más…

-No quiero que tengas pena, Mione… Ya sé que papá no es bueno, y que mamá no siempre ha estado con nosotras, pero pensé que yo podría haber ayudado. ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? Yo podría ayudarte…

La mayor se da cuenta de que las cosas se salen de contexto. No logra hacerse con la situación. Teme por su seguridad. Abraza a Mildred contra su pecho, y sabe que la niña puede sentir sus costillas, pero no hace caso.

-No estoy enferma, Mil. Estoy bien. Sólo… Las cosas están algo difíciles. Anda, cariño, metete en la cama. Mañana tienes clase, y vas a empezar a hacer el regalo para mamá, ¿no querrás estar cansada?

Mildred se encoge de hombros. Aprieta a su hermana mayor contra ella, quiere abarcarla con sus pequeños brazos. Darle calor, amor, apoyo. _Peso_. Está muerta de miedo. A veces siente que vive con un cadáver.

**/**

Ha dejado a Mildred en el colegio y ha vuelto a casa. No quiere ir a clase, no se siente ni con fuerzas ni con ganas. Podría meterse en la cama, pero sabe que no va a dormir. Por desgracia la conversación que mantuvo anoche con su hermana la ha mantenido desvelada.

Ha roto una taza en el suelo de la cocina. Hay montones de trozos de porcelana blanca dispersos por el suelo. Sobre la encimera hay montones de agujas. De coser. De tejer. Incluso agujas que ha cogido del hospital. Agujas para sacar sangre, más gruesas que las convencionales. También está su colección de cuchillas. Gomas elásticas. Se siente tan miserable que ha decidido ir más allá de lo normal. Ni arañarse, ni cortarse, ni frotarse con una esponja van a salvarla de su culpa hoy.

-Hoy toca maltrato intensivo, puta…

Se descalza lentamente. Y poco a poco su ropa se reúne en el suelo. Hoy toca querer ser una persona más muerta que viva. Redimir pecados, buscar el perdón. Dejar de no creer. Buscar un dios, una deidad. Algún tipo de señal para aferrarse a la vida. Así que camina descalza sobre los trozos y astillas de porcelana, y se le clavan en las plantas de los pies. Camina varias veces, dejando caer su peso en cada paso. Quiere que se incrusten los trozos en su cuerpo. Sentirse llena de algo. Ha cogido las gomas y las ha colocado en una de sus muñecas. Las estira con un dedo todo lo que puede y las suelta. La goma se repliega rápidamente y choca con violencia contra su piel. Son como latigazos. Un escalofrío la recorre. Camina y se maltrata con las gomas durante veinte largos minutos. Y cuando sus muñecas están sangrantes y dolidas y sus pies apenas soportan algo de presión, se sienta en la encimera.

Las cuchillas quedan descartadas por ahora. Pero las agujas no. Ellas no… Coge las más pequeñas y finas y con cuidado las coloca sobre unos de sus muslos. Coge una, la mira intensamente. Por un momento piensa en si está haciendo bien, en si no debería parar. Pero la voz le dice que se lo merece, y que no se le ocurra parar, así que no para…

Se clava una en la yema de cada dedo. Y las más grandes, las que se usan para sacar sangre, entre cada pecho. En horizontal. Tres enormes y gruesas agujas que le atraviesan la piel de un lado a otro.

Se siente estúpida, desnuda y clavada. Y le viene una canción a la cabeza. "_It never ends_" de _Bring Me The Horizon_. Y la canta. Despacio. Se deleita de la letra. Saborea los acordes que se sabe de memoria.

No va a acabar nunca, porque va a acabar con ella.

**/**

_Bueno. Primero que nada, no sé muy bien cómo sentirme con respecto al final de éste capítulo. Quiero confesaros que ahora mismo, escribiendo ésta nota después de revisar la ortografía y cohesión no puedo menos que emocionarme. Son tantos recuerdos, tantas historias las que he conocido a través de la terapia que me horroriza saber que yo pude haber muerto. Que quise morir, igual que Hermione. Y muchas veces pienso, recuerdo, en las chicas que se han dejado morir, algunas ya dispuestas a superar a Mia o Ana, pero ya demasiado agotadas. _

_El maltrato de Hermione en éste capítulo es demoledor. Incluso os he hablado de su razón para vomitar. Os he hablado del inicio de su bulimia. Hermione encierra tanto odio hacia sus padres que teme alimentarlo a través de la comida. Es algo que yo misma he hecho. Algo que yo misma reconozco. Y he querido confesarlo de ésta forma. Ser cercana a las personas que me han dicho que han comentado éste fic dándome las gracias por darles voz. Por darles a conocer._

_Quiero agradecer a _**Lily Dangerous Black, wonderland writer, Eager-beaver, FlorDeFuego, Phillyel erit lux, Katarii Kullervo, MeowNoir ** _y a la anónima _**otra ms****_. _**

_Voy a contestar a los anónimos que han tenido la amabilidad de contestar. En caso de que alguien con perfil me haya dejado un review y no le halla contestado, ruego que me disculpe, pero no estoy segura de haberos contestado a todas ._._

**wonderlan writer:** _Gracias por el apoyo, por estar ahí. No sé si mi fic es de los mejores angst, pero que sea de los mejores que has leído es realmente... Impactante. Gracias :)_

**Eager-beaver:** _Tus reviews son seguidos, pero aún así siempre me sorprendo al encontrarlos. Como tu bien cuentas, la vida de Hermione es un agujero. Está sometida a mucha presión, pero sobre todo, a una presión que ella misma ha creado al no poder cumplir las expectativas que muchos han puesto en ella.  
_

**otra ms:** _Me ha temblado el alma con tu comentario. Ese "gracias" que me has dado me ha hecho llorar, porque aún me sorprende que haya gente que se tome la molestia de hacerlo. Con respecto a las canciones, no puedo parar de ponerlas. Tienen tanto significado, tanta historia, son tan importantes para mí, que ignorar la importancia que esos grupos tienen me parecería insultante. Soy una orgullosa fan de los grupos mencionados en éste fic. Especialmente de _Bring Me The Horizon_, que me han salvado la vida. Me han parado cuando saltar al vacío era la única opción. Me han convencido de que vaciarte el estómago no te vacía el alma. Y estoy orgullosa de decir que en Noviembre de éste año voy a ir a verlos en directo. Y sé que voy a llorar muchísimo. Y que si tengo la ocasión de conocer a Oliver voy a temblar como una hoja cuando le dé la carta que escribí cuando comencé la terapia. Por todo, quiero decir que seas fuerte. Sólo por ti, por nadie más. Porque luchar por los demás está bien, pero una misma siempre está antes que los demás, no importa quiénes sean. _

_Siento decir que la semana que viene no podré ofreceros un capítulo. Por desgracia éste fin de semana me voy a la boda de una prima segunda (a la que conocí hace escasos meses y cuyo nombre ni recuerdo ._.) y por desgracia mi musa se ha marchado de vacaciones bajo los cocoteros del caribe y no logro comenzar a escribir el tercer capítulo de éste bloque. Lo curioso es que el BLOQUE IV ya está en marcha en mi cabeza, así que si veo que no logro continuar éste bloque, lo dejaré tal y como está, con dos simple capítulos que, creo, transmiten bastante lo que quería hablar. Les adelanto que la idea para el siguiente bloque es diferente a lo que he estado escribiendo. No vamos a volver a Draco. Sólo les daré el nombre del bloque para que se hagan una idea (para que veáis lo buena que soy e3e): _**BLOQUE IV: De cómo te ven los demás cuando no eres capaz de mirarte.**

_Por todo deciros que ésta sesión de maltrato ha sido difícil de escribir. Yo misma he visto a gente con cicatrices del tipo que Hermione se ha creado en el pecho. Las agujas, aunque no son un método muy recurrido (que yo sepa, claro) son algo remarcable. Son el dolor puro, el último castigo._

_Agradeceros como siempre el apoyo, la dedicación. Recordaros que ésto es una concienciación para todos. Un apoyo para los que sufren. Un desahogo para mí. Es para dar una lección de vida, que apreciéis quiénes sois, que os valoréis y os améis por encima de los demás, porque eso_ **no tiene nada de malo**_.__ Pero sobre todo, más que nada, una forma de desvelar el terrible mundo de cientos de personas. Y recordarles a esas personas, en caso de que alguna lea ésto, que no están solas. Nadie está solo. _

_Con mucho amor y mucha entrega, Mantequilla. _


	11. La niña de cristal (BLOQUE IV)

**Disclaime**r: Harry Potter es obra de J.K Rowling.

**Rated**: M.

**Pairing**: Hermione/Draco.

**Advertencia: **Esta historia cuenta experiencias reales. Tanto propias de la autora como ajenas. El tema de la autolesión, la violencia, la depresión y/o los desórdenes alimenticios en la adolescencia es algo _**real**_, y a través de esta historia pretendo comunicarle al mundo la realidad de cientos de nosotros. Si sufres algún o algunas de esas cosas, sé fuerte. Es duro, y no ves la luz, pero puedes parar, porque aunque te odies, aunque estás convencido/a de que mereces lo que te haces, **mereces ser feliz. **Pide ayuda a amigos y familiares, no creas que eres débil por hacerlo o que van a juzgarte. Y si crees que no estás preparado/a, siempre puedes hablar conmigo.

**Summary**: Hermione esconde oscuros secretos en su cabeza y debajo de su colección de pulseras y sudaderas. Hermione tiene un cuaderno donde escribe sus pensamientos, su día a día; un diario en el que Draco Malfoy, un joven que conoce en el autobús, cobra mucho protagonismo.

**Self-harm.**

_Por: Miss Mantequilla._

**BLOQUE IV - De cómo te ven los demás cuando no eres capaz de mirarte.**

**La niña de cristal.**

Algunas mañanas escucho la música desde casa. Suele ser música que mi madre califica como "satánica", porque es un poco… Rara… Pero yo he memorizado algunas partes y me he molestado en buscarlas en _Google_. Me he puesto a investigar sobre esa música que suele sonar al otro lado de la pared, y he tratado de vincular la historia de esas bandas con la de la chica de cabello enmarañado que parece vivir en otro mundo.

Me llamo Sam, tengo trece años y me aburro bastante. Mi madre es muy cristiana, y mi padre es alcohólico. Por lo demás, mi vida es bastante normal. Tengo un gato, _Bernie_, que come bastante y se pasa la vida tirado en mi cama, llenándola de pelos. De vez en cuando se hace las uñas en mi jersey favorito – que, obviamente, ya no me puedo poner – y suele hacer ruidos graciosos mientras duerme.

Estudio desde casa. No voy al instituto. Tengo una enfermedad muy extraña: la osteogenia imperfecta. Básicamente, mis huesos son de cristal. Por lo que todo, absolutamente todo en mi casa, está acolchado. No podemos permitir que me suceda algo. He estudiado como he podido, y mi manera de conocer el mundo ha sido a través de mi hermana mayor, Melanie, que se mudó a vivir con su novio hace unos meses. Ahora estoy sola, y no tengo a nadie que me proteja de las locuras cristianas de mi madre. Mi padre es otro asunto, está en paro, bebe, y pasa bastante de mí. Mi única compañía son _Bernie_ y la chica del otro lado de la pared.

Sé que tiene una hermana pequeña, llamada Mildred, que en alguna ocasión vino a casa a comer, pero que nunca volvió después de contemplar horrorizada las extrañas costumbres religiosas de mi madre. O puede que fuesen los dieciséis crucifijos colgados alrededor de un cuadro del Santo Cristo crucificado. El caso es que no cuento con demasiadas amistades aparte de Melanie, mi médico, mi gato cada vez más gordo y algún que otro desconocido que he encontrado a través de _Tumblr_ y que me ofrece compañía siempre que el decalaje de horarios lo permite. La mayoría son de Estados Unidos.

Hace un par de días que la chica de al lado sólo escucha _Green Day_. Hacía bastante que no los ponía con tanta asiduidad, pero lo hace. Y a veces la escucho cantar, y tararear. Tiene una presencia misteriosa, y aunque la he podido ver alguna vez de refilón, nunca logro ponerle rostro. Cuerpo. Presencia.

Sé que se llama Hermione Jane Granger, y no puedo evitar pensar que es un nombre raro para una mujer. O para cualquier género. Pero lo que más me sorprende es su silencio.

Sé que Melanie y ella jugaban juntas cuando eran niñas. Yo era demasiado pequeña para acordarme – además de que la blanda y gruesa espuma que rodeaba los barrotes de mi cuna no me permitía tener una amplia visión de lo que ocurría ahí fuera – pero mi hermana me lo ha explicado muchas veces. Hubo un tiempo en el que Hermione era una chica normal, de largo cabello castaño desordenado y dientes demasiado grandes, inteligente y despierta a la que le encantaba jugar a las muñecas en mi casa.

No le asustaban los rezos de mi madre, y por aquel entonces papá aún tenía su trabajo de transportista, por lo que jamás hubo ningún problema. Hermione, de seis años, decía que quería ser psicóloga, como su tía Margie, hermana de su madre, y que quería ayudar a todas las personas tristes. Melanie, ella, de la misma edad, estaba en la época de "Quiero ser veterinaria", sin saber que no se trata sólo de abrazar y curar perritos, gatitos y algún canario. Hasta en eso, en sus sueños a tan temprana edad, Hermione destacó por encima de los demás.

Pronto comenzaron a escucharse gritos en casa de los Granger. Mamá hacía comentarios desagradables, como que la señora Granger era una furcia y se merecía que su marido le dijera esas cosas. Nunca fue a defender a esa pobre mujer. Ni si quiera le abrió la puerta cuando le suplicaba desde fuera que permitiese que Hermione se quedara con nosotros un tiempo. Por aquel entonces, la señora Granger estaba embarazada de su segunda hija, Mildred, y estoy convencida de que estuvo a punto de perderla en alguna ocasión.

Con el tiempo Hermione vino cada vez menos a jugar, y se quedaba cada vez menos tiempo. Melanie conoció nuevas niñas en el bloque de al lado y pronto su amistad se disolvió, pero siempre se saludaron cortésmente cuando se encontraban en la planta.

Recuerdo que una mañana de Febrero, un sábado, mientras mamá se preparaba para acudir a misa, comenzó a sonar una canción. Una canción que no dura más de dos minutos, con una letra increíble. Una escala ascendente que te eriza la piel. Un sonido envolvente. Precioso. Le supliqué a Melanie que saliera de casa después de que mamá se marchara para preguntarle a Hermione de qué grupo se trataba. Me costó bastante convencerla, pero al final lo hizo.

-Se trata de _"My understandings" _de _OfMice&Men_. También te manda saludos.

Esa canción, tan corta, tan llena de significados, me llenó por completo. Desestabilizó mi mundo, y me pregunté si en algún momento alguien podría pensar en mí al escucharla. Recé muchas noches para que Hermione volviese a poner aquel disco, porque sabía que mamá me destrozaría – seguramente de forma literal – o se echaría a llorar porque a su hija la ha dominado el demonio. Finalmente, Dios me escuchó, o eso creí yo, y Hermione volvió a poner el disco. Varios días, casi siempre a la misma hora. Y creí posible todo lo que aquellas letras decían. Hablaban de amor. De amor propio. De lucha. De fuerza. De rencor. De paz. Y me llenaron, porque encontré en ellas algo que la religión de mi madre no me había dado. Fe.

Mi madre nunca sabrá que comencé a dudar realmente de Dios cuando Hermione se hizo aún más adicta a _Bring Me The Horizon_. Una banda que debe de significar mucho para ella, pues es la que más escucha. Un total de diez veces semanales, alternando los diferentes discos. Y eso sin contar la de veces que los escucha estando fuera de casa.

_Tumblr_ me ha permitido conocerla un poco más. Ella no lo sabe, pero sigo su blog. Y es desalentador que una persona como ella, tan viva, tan llena siendo niña, haya derivado en una anoréxica con tendencias bulímicas y suicidas.

A veces me gustaría golpear la pared que nos separa, pero sólo conseguiría quebrarme los nudillos. Así que simplemente apoyo la punta de mis dedos contra el yeso frío, y espero sentir su contacto. Espero a escuchar su llanto, a querer y poder pararla cada vez que se corta.

Me parece muy irónico que yo tenga huesos de cristal, y se tomen tantas medidas para que no me rompa un brazo, y que nadie se moleste en acolchar las almas de cristal. Que se rompen y se mueren cada día un poco más.

**/**

_Es realmente inadmisible que haya tardado 31 días en actualizar. Pero en éstos 31 días he tenido que estudiar y repasar mil cosas. Por eso además de éste capítulo pronto actualizaré con otro, algo más largo, y recuperaré el ritmo de actualización. He recibido otros reviews durante mi ausencia, mensajes privados que me han sorprendido. Que pese a la falta de actualización haya personas que hayan seguido leyendo esto. Así que gracias. Infinitas gracias. _

_Como prometí, éste bloque es una nueva visión, diferente. Personas desconocidas se van a sumar a esta narración, dándole un toque objetivo. Una manera de conocer a Hermione desde fuera. Y espero sinceramente que haya sido de su agrado._

_Gracias a las personas que entran y se quedan en ésta historia. Gracias por vuestra paciencia._

_Un enorme abrazo, Mantequilla. _


End file.
